Trial of Fate
by AshN
Summary: Twenty-three year old lawyer Sakura Kinomoto is assigned to help Li Syaoran, a wealthy and handsome business man gain custody of his child. What happens as their relationship develops? S+S (Of course!)
1. One

Disclaimer: Cardcaptors belong to Clamp.  
  
I kind of got a new idea and wanted to jot it down, don't kill me please. :P I'll still be uploading chapters of 'I Didn't Mean to Fall in Love with You' if you guys really want me to. But I'm running out of good ideas and it's pretty much a cliche. So just submit your opinions if you choose to review. Okay? Okay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story that popped into my head sometime these past few days. :) -Ash  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat sitting with a spaced out expression on her face, her hands were supporting her cheeks and her elbows on the table.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji smiled at the sight of the her friend. "Sakura? Anything wrong?"  
  
The women with auburn hair which ran a little past her shoulders and the most entrancing emerald green eyes jerked at her best friend's voice. The corner of her lip went up. "Just thinking, Tomoyo."  
  
"Sakura, everything's been going great for you lately," Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. "You've worked really hard to get this far." And it was true, Sakura was the bravest person she had ever met in her life, not to mention the most cheerful person as well despite what she's been through.  
  
The emerald eyed girl shook her head. "I still have a LONG way to go, Tomoyo." She emphasized the 'long' and smiled fully this time. "And if he had not been for you, I definitely wouldn't have made it this far."  
  
Tomoyo was about to respond when a plump looking women with dark hair entered through the door. She shot Sakura a "we'll talk later" look.  
  
Sakura smiled, she was happy for Tomoyo's successful business. Ever since she could remember, her friend had always wanted to be a famous fashion designer. It looked as if her dreams were slowly becoming reality.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ma'am." Tomoyo said in a courteous voice to her customer.  
  
"Hi there, how are you?" The women extended her arm.  
  
"I'm doing great, Miss." Tomoyo smiled and shook the women's hand. "What can I do to for you today?"  
  
Sakura watched Tomoyo and the women from the table where she was sitting at. The women had ruby eyes, it reminded her of a good friend... Tomoyo could be so professional at times, but that was like her. She was always the mature one when they were growing up together...well almost always. Sakura grinned to herself thinking of some the childish antics they use to do together. And the worst part was that Tomoyo had managed to tape everything, some of the clothes she had designed for her were embarrassing. Nevertheless she had always worn them, for her best friend's sake. She sighed at the memories, there were so many, but thinking of the better ones made her heart ache a little less. And it was always better to move on with your life instead of sitting around a moping, at least that was how she thought.  
  
"Would I please be able to speak with Miss Tomoyo Daidouji please?" The woman asked.  
  
Sakura turned to watch Tomoyo's reaction. It was always amusing how people always assumed that young people couldn't do anything, she was always in the same situation herself. Sometimes it could get a little frustrating.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "You're speaking with Miss Daidouji right now." She wasn't able to contain her laugh.  
  
The women studied Tomoyo and burst into laughter. "I'm very sorry, Miss Daidouji," Her lips turned into a small smile. "I suppose I just imagined you to be a little older."  
  
"Don't worry, ma'am, you're not the first." Tomoyo laughed to herself inside.  
  
"It's nice to see a young women in the business industry."  
  
Tomoyo decided she liked this women right away. "Thank you, ma'am." She grinned. "So what is it that I can do for you today?"  
  
"My daughter sent me to pick up a dress today, she told me you made the most absolute gorgeous gowns."  
  
You have a smart daughter. Tomoyo joked silently in her head. "And the name please?" The girl with the long purple hair asked as she strode over to where all her creations were hung.  
  
"Meiling Li." A smile formed on the women's lips.  
  
Sakura's chair moved as she nearly fell of the thing. "Meiling Li!?" Her voice was filled with joy.  
  
Tomoyo stopped short in her tracks. This was Meiling's mother? She felt happiness swerve through her body.  
  
The dark haired women glanced over at where Sakura was sitting and smiled. "And you must be Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura stood up and returned the smile with one of her cheerful ones. "Hai, how did you know?" She asked curiously.  
  
"You think Meiling wouldn't have mentioned such a good friend of hers?"  
  
Sakura smiled, remembering the last time she had seen her friend. It was during High School when she had last seen her, Meiling had been a transfer student from Hong Kong. Sakura and Tomoyo had shown her around, they became fast friends.  
  
"I never expected you, Mrs. Li," Tomoyo's voice showed surprise. "Meiling called us a week ago and told us that she was getting married. I was so happy for her."  
  
"I am as well, Miss Daidouji. My daughter really wanted to come here, to Japan and visit, but she was busy tending to situations involving her cousin back in Hong Kong." (AN: Ooh, who could that be? ^.^)  
  
"Will she come and visit?" Sakura asked.  
  
Mrs. Li smiled. "You're both invited to the wedding, there's no need for a visit child."  
  
Tomoyo looked over. "Sorry Sakura, forgot to tell you about the invitation part of the wedding." She laughed.  
  
"How could you forget the most important part?" Sakura laughed along. Tomoyo had told her about Meiling and her wedding a week ago when she had phoned to talk to both Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"I was busy with the dress, cut a girl some slack." She giggled as she went to pick out the elegant dress she had designed for Meiling, one of her best friends.  
  
Mrs. Li gaped at the sight of the dress. "My Meiling wasn't kidding, you're a brilliant designer."  
  
Tomoyo flushed at the comment.  
  
"Isn't she?" Sakura walked over and examined the dress. "It's beautiful Tomoyo!"  
  
"Just wait for yours Sakura." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever want to fall in love nor will I ever." She said sadly.  
  
"Nonsense child!" Mrs. Li cut in. "A pretty girl like you?"  
  
Sakura smiled sadly. "It's fine, I don't even know what love is. It's not necessary to experience something you know nothing about."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "There you go with that logical lawyer talk again, although this time around it's not so logical." Sakura's passion was to become a successful lawyer.  
  
"I don't want to hear those words again, Miss Kinomoto." Mrs. Li exclaimed. "It sure does, you just wait and see for yourself. And a lawyer? Goodness gracious, she's a smart girl as well. What man wouldn't want you?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and smiled slyly.  
  
Sakura smirked, trying to hide the red that found its way to her cheeks. My parents sure never bothered to show me nor themselves this concept called 'love'. "Sure, if you say so." She wanted off the topic really bad.  
  
"Alright Miss Daidouji, how much do I owe you?" Mrs. Li began rummaging through her purse.  
  
Tomoyo waved her hands in the air. "It's for Meiling, I'm glad to help out such a good friend."  
  
"No, I mustn't, a beautiful dress like this?"  
  
"No, no, it's not necessary." Tomoyo stated quickly.  
  
"Come now chil-"  
  
"Mrs. Li, please accept the dress without payment. Friends are one of the most important things in life, believe me I know. Meiling deserves this, she's a very good friend." Sakura cut off the ruby eyed women, using her most persuasive and firm lawyer tone.  
  
Tomoyo relaxed. "See what a great lawyer you are?"  
  
Mrs. Li nodded. "Thank you. You will make a fabulous lawyer." She smiled warmly.  
  
"I hope so, Mrs. Li," Sakura smiled. "Tell Meiling we said hi."  
  
"I will," She turned to her purse again and pulled out two envelopes. "Here, these are from my daughter. It was a pleasure meeting you two, I should be off now." Mrs. Li started to the door.  
  
"Bye, nice meeting you as well." Tomoyo waved.  
  
"Sayonara, Mrs. Li." Sakura replied, waving as well. "I can't wait to see Meiling again!"  
  
"Same here, it's great that she's getting married."  
  
"It is, I hope she's happy." Sakura smiled.  
  
"So when's your next case, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, finishing the conversation they had before Mrs. Li came.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura looked up. "Sometimes I think I'm a failure and that they would never want to assign another case to somebody like me."  
  
"Hey, you won your last one remember?" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but smile. "I guess so, but that was nothing. They assigned me such an easy case." At least it was WAY better than my first case... Sakura thought, but brushed it out of her mind quickly. She didn't want to think about how awful that case went.  
  
"See? It's all coming together."  
  
"I hope so." Sakura smiled a little. When will my next case be?  
  
  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean he won't take the case?" An angry young man with fierce amber eyes pounded his fists down onto his regal oak desk.  
  
The secretary who had broken the news to him jumped at his anger. "He claims that two million dollars is not quite enough, sir."  
  
"Not enough!?" The man stood up. "Why that greedy bastard! This is custody of my daughter that we're talking about here, not some spring fling vacation." He couldn't give his daughter to the hands of some drunken slut.  
  
"And it's not just the money Mr. Li" The brunette flipped through her pages of paper.  
  
"What else does that moron of a lawyer want?" Li Syaoran paused. "Does he want me to throw in a tropical vacation to Honolulu as well?" He said with sarcasm.  
  
"No sir, he claims that your ex-wife has one of the best lawyers in Hong Kong, it's a sure lost." The women began to raise her hands to her ears, expecting Li's temper to get to him.  
  
Except he didn't raise his temper.  
  
He laughed. "The man is a coward?"  
  
The brunette nodded, she had to... After all she was paid to agree with her boss.  
  
"I'm glad you mentioned this," Li started. "After all, I wouldn't want a coward AND a moron defending the rights of my child." He thought of his four year old daughter and smiled. She was the only one who could make him feel happy.  
  
"Shall I tell him you won't raise the payment then, Mr. Li?"  
  
"Raise it?" The chestnut haired man mocked. "I wouldn't spend a penny on filthy scum like that."  
  
"Very well sir." The middle aged women left his office.  
  
Li Syaoran sat back down at his desk and sighed. "Great," He muttered. "What am I suppose to do now?"  
  
"Find a new lawyer of course."  
  
Li glanced up at the voice. "Don't you ever knock, Meiling?" He growled bitterly.  
  
The ruby eyed women with long jet black hair smiled. "But I'm your cousin."  
  
"What do you want Meiling? I told you I'd come to your wedding already." All she had been doing lately was getting everyone to come to her wedding. Typical Meiling.  
  
She frowned. "I'm not here about that matter of business, although it's just as important." She joked.  
  
"Get to the point already." He obviously didn't want in her joke.  
  
"Well," Meiling began to speak. "I have a friend who's in law and needs a case."  
  
"So?" Li laid back on his comfy business chair and replied casually.  
  
Meiling hated how he could be so casual at times like this. After all, this was custody of his daughter they were talking about. His ex-wife is a drunk, she never knew why he was interested in her in the first place. He never talked to anyone about it, not even to her. "So what?" She exclaimed. "You need a lawyer, and my friend is a perfectly good lawyer."  
  
"Is he experienced? Is he qualified? Will he be able to win?" Li flooded his cousins with questions.  
  
"My friend is more qualified that that moron of a lawyer you previously had." A look of triumph plastered her face.  
  
Li thought for a minute, his cousin never steered him wrong before. And he desperately needed a lawyer...  
  
"Well? What do you say?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Meiling jumped. "Great, I'll make the arrangements! This will be so cool!"  
  
Li smirked. Cool? Meiling had the weirdest friends, this one must be like fifty years old or something. "Good."  
  
"By the way, she'll be here for my wedding as well. You can meet her then." Meiling watched the expression on her cousin's face.  
  
Her? Her? He flushed, he had naturally assumed the lawyer was a he.  
  
Meiling giggled.  
  
"She won't be an old women trying to get some from me, will she?" Li was good looking, really good looking and he knew it.  
  
His cousin had a grossed out expression on her face. "She's too good for you, Li. Just make sure YOU'RE the one that keeps the moves away from her."  
  
"Whatever, I can cope with an old bat as long as she wins."  
  
You are so wrong Li, a smirk played on Meiling's lips.  
  
Li glared at his cousin. "What are grinning at? Get out already." He playfully shoved her out. "I can't wait to meet this 'friend' of yours, Meiling." He said sarcastically and shut the door.  
  
Meiling smiled outside the door and pulled out her cell phone, she had a lawyer to phone.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do you all think? Is it a keeper? Sorry if it was a little slow, next chapter should be a little more interesting. :) Reviews please? This is my second fic so I apologize if it sucks. :P Arigatou! And I changed my pen name because it was confusing and could have meant two different things. -Ash 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: Same one from the last chapter applies.  
  
Aw, you guys... I'm so happy right now. *Cries* Twenty-tree reviews? That's about twenty-tree more than I had expected. :) I can't even say in words how much it means to me. This next chapter is dedicated to the following people:  
  
RuByMoOn - My very first reviewer, thanks SO much. =D  
  
pinklover - Thanks for the compliments. =D Everyone should also go read her story, 'Open Up My Heart', it's very good. :)  
  
Cera - Hehe, thanks alot. :)  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom- Thanks for your opinion very much so. =D And your review of course! :)  
  
Little Sakura- Thanks for the spiffy review! ^.^  
  
twilight-star- I'm glad you like it so far, probably not everyday... But I'll try to get one up as soon as possible. :D Aw, you added me to your fav list. *Sap moment* Hehe, thanks so much!  
  
Rhiannon Faylinn- I really like your pen name! :D Thanks for your encouraging review. :)  
  
Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart- Thanks for your review! :D It was encouraging as well. :)  
  
embattledcurve- Lol, can't wait either!. ;) Thanks for the review! :)  
  
Jaina- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^.^  
  
icicle- Thanks, I'll try to make a pretty cool second chapter as well. ;)  
  
ran- Glad you liked it. ;D  
  
kirei crystal- I like your pen name too. :D Thank you for your motivating review!  
  
Blue-Star-118- More chapters? Hehe, chapter two is up! :D I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for your review as well! :D  
  
animegirl breezy - Thanks for the review, I will. :D  
  
Lil Bre- Thank you very much. :) Appreciate your review! :D  
  
Athar_Luna- Arigatou for the review! :D  
  
sum1- Thanks for the in-depth review! It's very appreciated! :D  
  
And my five anonymous reviewers of course! -Thank you ALL so much! :D  
  
So here's chapter two! ^.^ I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Two  
  
An emerald eyed girl smiled cheerfully as she drove towards her destination. She was finally on her way to the airport. The airport meant Hong Kong, and Hong Kong meant seeing one of her best friends again. Meiling Li. Her smiled widen a little bit more as memories of High School swirled inside of her head. Meiling had called her a couple days back, she thought back to the conversation.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Sakura sat indulged in her numerous paperwork which was always a hassle, but it was required in law. "This can be so frustrating at times!" Sakura ran her fingers through her auburn hair. "And now I can't find that other sheet..." She started searching for it on her desk, which was full with everything imaginable. "I'm always losing everything! Why me?" Her tone was frustrated as she slumped back on her chair.  
  
The phone rang suddenly.  
  
"Oh great, that's probably the people in my agency now." She reluctantly stood up. "How am I suppose to explain to them I lost the information they gave me about my next case?"  
  
Another ring.  
  
The women of twenty-tree years smirked. "And now I'm talking to myself, just answer the phone Sakura." Sakura calmed down and picked up her cherry coloured phone. It had been a present from Tomoyo, it was more to her than a phone. It was a symbol of their friendship.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Sakura-san, is that you?" The voice on the phone was so familiar, was it who she thought it was?  
  
"Sakura speaking." She said cheerfully. Sakura waited for the girl on the other line to respond, that way she could hear her voice again.  
  
"Sakura! I can't wait to see you!" Now she was definitely certain of who the voice belonged to, the voice paused. "Oops, I didn't tell you who I was, did I?" Sakura heard a laugh.  
  
"Of course I know who you are, remember that game we use to play whenever we called each other?" They had always tried to guess who the other one on the line was by the sound of their voices, Sakura was a pro at that game.  
  
Another giggle came through the other line. "For a second there I almost forgot you were queen of that game."  
  
"You forgot?" Sakura's voice was full of false hurt. "I didn't think Meiling Li forgot anything."  
  
"I don't," Meiling snapped teasingly. "So how are you doing, Sakura?"  
  
"I've been good Meiling, and you?"  
  
"I'm getting married, of course I feel good!"  
  
The emerald eyed girl laughed. "So who's the lucky guy, Meiling?"  
  
Sakura listened as her friend's voice turned mushy. "He's absolutely the best, Sakura! His name is Eien, he's from Japan, he has these gorgeous dark eyes and his smile is totally hot!"  
  
The auburn haired girl couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "You sure haven't changed, Meiling." She smiled, she was glad her friend hadn't changed.  
  
"I'm the same Meiling from High school, but a happier Meiling!"  
  
"I'm glad." And she was, she was more than happy for her friend.  
  
"Hey Sakura?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Would you be able to help me with something?" Meiling's voice was sly and full of mischief.  
  
Sakura leaned on he counter with her phone. "Something in your voice tells me I should be scared." She raised a brow to herself.  
  
Meiling laughed. "Nope, no scariness of any sort is involved here Sakura-san." Well maybe a little... But Meiling didn't mention the last part.  
  
"I don't trust you, Meiling Li." Sakura said slyly. "But there's nothing I wouldn't do for a friend, so spill."  
  
"Great! Then it's settled!"  
  
"What is, Meiling?" Sakura was now sitting down on the kitchen floor.  
  
"My cousin in Hong Kong needs a lawyer, and I thought, who better than my best pal Sakura?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "You're kidding me, right?" Please say you're kidding me, usually people phoned her agency and then her agency contacted her. Just like her missing case... She thought of the missing piece of paper.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly serious Sakura."  
  
So she wasn't kidding, something in her fiend's voice told her that. "But why me? I'm not exactly the greatest lawyer, Meiling."  
  
"Sakura, I know you can do it." Her voice was full of encouragement. (AN: Just like your reviews... ^.^)  
  
It's not like you have any other case, Sakura. The auburn haired girl thought silently to herself. That missing case is as good as gone... Besides, my agency always makes me do the paperwork and then they manage to take the case away because they claim I'm inexperienced.  
  
"Sakura, you still there?"  
  
"Sorry, I was sort of lost in thought." She paused. "I can't guarantee your cousin a win..."  
  
"All I'm asking from you is a try, Sakura."  
  
I won't let Meiling down. "I'll take it." She said cheerfully.  
  
"You will? Thanks Sakura-san!"  
  
"I just need to call my agency and sort this out with them."  
  
"There's no need, I already called them..." The women on the other line said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura's voice was full of surprise.  
  
"All the paper work is here in Hong Kong, they faxed it over to us when I told them I needed a lawyer."  
  
Sakura grinned. Leave it up to Meiling to get a job done. "And they approved it already?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"So I'll see you in a few days, Sakura?"  
  
"I hope so, my flight leaves in a couple of days." She couldn't wait, she had never seen Hong Kong before.  
  
"Great, My cousin will give you the details then."  
  
"Is your cousin anything like you, Meiling?" Sakura asked her friend curiously. If he/she is, I'm sure we'll get along great.  
  
"I'll leave that for you to find out, Sakura. See ya!" Meiling's voice went back to her original slyness.  
  
What did she mean by that? "Excuse me?!"  
  
"Don't sweat it," The darked haired girl laughed through the phone. "Oh yah! Sakura?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'll be there to pick you up at the airport, okay?"  
  
"Sure Meiling." She smiled to herself.  
  
"Later gal!"  
  
Sakura stood up from where she sat on the floor and hung up her phone, Meiling is a little too trusting at times. She laughed, but then again that's one of her great qualities.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
Sakura parked her car outside of an old building. The building was extremely old, so old that it was falling apart. This place brought back so much memories, Sakura stepped out of her car.  
  
INTERFAITH ORPHANAGE  
  
The letters on the sign were old and chipped of its paint. She had wanted to stop at her childhood home before she went to Hong Kong. The door creaked as she opened it and went inside.  
  
Sakura breathed in the smell of fresh laundry as she stepped inside, a smell she remembered so well.  
  
"Sakura!" An old women with greying hair walked up to her.  
  
"Ms. Elena!" She threw her arms around the women. Ms. Elena was one of the people who kept the orphanage running ever since she could remember, she was the one who had also treated her with respect when she was here.  
  
"It's good to see you again, child!" Her voice was soft.  
  
"It's good to see you too!" She smiled and looked around. Not much has changed.  
  
"It was kind of you to donate, Sakura." The women smiled.  
  
"It was the least I could do." Sakura had donated part of the money she had earned from winning her second trial to the small orphanage in which she had grown up in.  
  
"Just look at you, child! All grown up." Ms. Elena patted her head.  
  
Sakura smiled remembering how Ms. Elena always patted her head to show affection when she was younger, she was like a mother to her.  
  
"I'm not that grown up, Ms. Elena."  
  
"Well sure you are, Sakura!"  
  
She laughed. "I came to say goodbye, I'm going to Hong Kong for a friend's wedding." She paused. "And maybe a job." Sakura added.  
  
"I told you you were grown up, missy. You were always an intelligent child. No more stealing cookies now, eh?" The elderly women's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Ms. Elena, I was only five when I reached into that cookie jar." Sakura giggled, glad that Ms. Elena remembered her so much. "But the were very good cookies." She grinned slyly.  
  
"I hope you have a safe journey now, Miss Sakura." The women nodded.  
  
"Thank you, may I say goodbye to the children?" She had come and visited the kids there on a weekly basis, she knew all of them very well.  
  
"Certainly, child."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and walked down the small hallway that she remembered so clearly.  
  
***Later that Night***  
  
Meiling sat waiting in her elegant limousine at the Hong Kong airport. She glanced at her watch, the flight Sakura and Tomoyo was suppose to catch should be here any minute now. She stepped out of the huge car as she watched the plane land. Meiling watched as people started off the plane, that's when she spotted Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan!" She yelled happily as she ran. It was hard to run in red high heels.  
  
Tomoyo was dragging her luggage off the plane as she heard her name being shouted.  
  
"Tomoyo, over here!" Meiling gave up running and waved her hand frantically in the air.  
  
The girl with amethyst eyes finally spotted the girl who was screaming at her. "Meiling!" She quickly grabbed her suitcases and ran.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy to see you again!" Meiling hugged her friend.  
  
"Same here, you look great!"  
  
"Naturally." Meiling said while flicking her long dark hair.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, she was very much like her mother.  
  
"I like your outfit, it's designed by you, am I right?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "It's catchy and it advertises!"  
  
Meiling giggled. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
"I'm not sure, we were suppose to board the plane together..."  
  
"So she's not even on the flight?" Meiling looked over at the group of people still climbing out, there was no sign of her cheerful friend.  
  
"Actually, I think she was late and missed the plane." Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
Meiling giggled. "Same ol' Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and watched as the last person left the plane. "Yah, no sign of our Sakura anywhere."  
  
"When does the next flight arrive?"  
  
The girl with the violet hair checked her schedule. "In a few hours, it'll be pretty late by then."  
  
"Well, I'll get you home first. Then I'll send someone out for Sakura later."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." The two girls walked up to Meiling's limousine. "Wow! This is so cool!" Tomoyo glanced at the shiny black car.  
  
"Isn't it? And it's all mine as well." Meiling smiled as they got in. "You and Sakura will be staying at t he Li mansion, wait 'till you see that."  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
***  
  
"So how is she?" A young man with dark blue hair slumped onto the sofa, making himself right at home.  
  
Li glared at his friend. "You sure act like you live here on a daily basis."  
  
"Is that how you treat your best friends, Li?" A sly smile played on his lips.  
  
The amber eyed man chose to ignore his question. "If you're asking about Mei-Fa, she's sound asleep upstairs."  
  
"Of course I'm asking about your daughter, who else would I be referring to?" The young man pushed up his glasses.  
  
"Or you might have been referring to Jin-Jin." Li said bitterly.  
  
"Jin-Jin?"  
  
"That's right, Hiiragizawa." Li didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Wasn't her name Fiona?" Eriol knew this was a touchy subject for Li, but talking through things always made you feel better. And that's what he planned to do to help his friend, as much as Li would end up pulverizing him. That didn't matter.  
  
"Jin-Jin is that bitch's name, she deceived me and everyone else because she claimed Fiona suited her beauty much better."  
  
Eriol laughed at the way Li had said 'Fiona', he had changed the pitch of his voice a little higher.  
  
"I don't see anything funny, Hiiragizawa." Li looked up at him this time giving him a death stare.  
  
Eriol waved his hands. "And you're right, this is really not a time to be laughing."  
  
"Good, now that that's cleared, you can leave now."  
  
"Not yet," Eriol grinned. "Not until you tell me how your trial's coming along."  
  
Li sighed. "I have no idea, Hiiragizawa. Actually, I haven't even the faintest idea who my damn lawyer is."  
  
"I thought Meiling told you all about he-"  
  
"Meiling told you as well?" Li interrupted his friend.  
  
"All the details, cousin and best friend." He smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Good," Li smiled for the first time tonight. "As my best friend I demand you to tell me all about her. I have to be sure she can win."  
  
Eriol's smile remained on his pale face. "Can't do that for you, Li."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, there are lots of reasons... Meiling being one and of course I enjoy watching you not knowing, it's quite amusing actually." Eriol smirked.  
  
"I can't believe you," Li rose up from where he sat. "And you're supposedly my best friend, get put of my house Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"Later bro." Eriol chuckled and sat up, he headed towards the door. Li would kick him out if he didn't help himself.  
  
Just as he opened the door, a limousine pulled up right in front of the house.  
  
"Hey Li," Eriol turned around.  
  
"What? I thought I told you to leave." Li said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know, but your cousin is home."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Didn't she leave to pick up her friends from Japan?" Eriol inquired.  
  
"Friends from Japan? I don't really care, Hiiragizawa. France, Germany, U.S.A, TIMBUKTU... I don't give a damn where her friends are from."  
  
"Fine, then I take it you have no interest in meeting the women who'll play a major role in court." The man with the glasses pretended to leave.  
  
It suddenly struck him, Meiling had said something about Japan. The lawyer originated from Japan, he had completely forgot. "Wait..."  
  
Eriol turned back around.  
  
"Thanks." Li found himself smirking at his friend.  
  
"Anytime." Eriol was about to leave when two women stepped in.  
  
"This place is so cool!" A young women with violet hair exclaimed.  
  
Li looked over at the girl, this was his lawyer? No way...  
  
"I told you." Meiling smiled, she turned to Eriol and Li. "Hey you two! I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Eriol immediately smiled and reached for the women's hand, he gently planted a soft kiss on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Daidouji."  
  
Tomoyo found herself flushing.  
  
Meiling laughed. "Tomoyo, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Nice to meet you as well." Tomoyo finally spoke out.  
  
Li watched the two, clearly amused.  
  
"And this would be the infamous Li Syaoran." Meiling grinned as she pointed to Li.  
  
"Nice to meet you Daidouji." Li nodded at the girl.  
  
"Sane here, I've heard a lot about you." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I suppose word travels around fast when you own your own business." Li said proudly.  
  
Meiling hit him in the back. "Don't let it get too much to your head now."  
  
"One can try, right?" Li smirked.  
  
"Whatever, I'm showing Tomoyo to her room upstairs. Li can you do me a favour?"  
  
"What is it now?" Li gave her an exasperated look.  
  
"Will you pick up my other friend from the airport in a few hours?" Meiling shot him a pleading look.  
  
Li smiled to himself, I knew this wasn't the lawyer. Meiling has another friend from Japan. "Why didn't she just catch the same flight as Daidouji?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, I think she missed it." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Eriol laughed as well.  
  
"Let me guess? The women needed her elderly sleep?" Li said sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed except for Li.  
  
Li watched them, am I missing something here?  
  
"No, silly." Meiling finally stopped laughing. "But you can do it, right?"  
  
"Fine." At least this way I'll be able to meet my lawyer... Not that it'll prove to be interesting, talking to an old lady.  
  
"Great!" Meiling grabbed Tomoyo's arm and pulled her upstairs.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Miss Daidouji!" Eriol shouted cheerfully.  
  
Li gave him a funny look. "Nice meeting you, Miss Daidouji!" He mocked.  
  
Eriol glared at him and left out the door.  
  
The man with the amber eyes couldn't help but laugh, he had actually gotten Eriol.  
  
"Hey Li! I forgot to tell you what she looks like!" Meiling's voice came from above him, where she was standing along the elegant railing.  
  
Li looked up. "You don't have to tell me, I already know!" He shouted.  
  
Meiling shot him an odd expression and left.  
  
After all, how many elderly ladies could a plane from Japan have? He grabbed his coat and started towards the airport.  
  
***  
  
It's so high up, Sakura thought as she stared out the window. And it's so beautiful at the same time. I just hope Meiling and Tomoyo won't kill me for being late... She smiled and closed her eyes. In less than an hour she would be arriving in Hong Kong.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I didn't think this chapter was all that great... And I decided to save the Sakura and Syaoran encounter for the next chapter. *Dodges tomatoes* :P Don't worry, next chappie will be full of S+S! =D Tell me what you think about it. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! ^.^ By the way, there isn't any magic in this story, I forgot to mention that last time... Me and my poor excuse for a memory... *Grumbles* -Ash 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Cardcaptors, would I be writing this fic if I did happen to own it?  
  
Thanks for your input, you guys. =D 'Tis muchly appreciated. Chapter three goes out to the following people:  
  
pinklover -Thanks for reviewing again! And a BIG thank you for adding me to your fav list. =D  
  
Shinhwa-Gurl89 -Lol, that was what I was going to do. :D Thanks for the suggestion and the review though!  
  
meinien - I'm glad you enjoyed my story. :)  
  
Amanda Panda - I really can't wait either! :D  
  
Wiza_Dan_U - I updated! Yay! :P Thanks for your great review. :)  
  
Blue-Star-118 - I hope this one will make you laugh. :)  
  
StarChild -Arigatou for your review! =D  
  
Rhiannon Faylinn - Thanks for your wonderful review, Rhiannon-san! =D  
  
sylversuicune-88 - Lol, did you really think Li was marrying Meiling? Nope, never! S+S forever, right? ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angel Slayer - Thanks for reviewing! And your story is the best! Everyone should go read Angel's story 'A Crazy Thing Called Love' if you haven't already. It's REALLY good. ;)  
  
cOnFuSeD - Hehe, thanks for the review! :)  
  
Taterbaby123 - I think I will, thanks to your encouragement. :)  
  
kirei crystal - Thanks a lot! :)  
  
Kan-chan- You found your way over to my other story, lol. Thank you for your always encouraging reviews. :)  
  
Now I'll finally stop my blabbin' and you'll finally be able to read. :)  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Li Syaoran stood inside the airport waiting impatiently for the plane his cousin's friend and his supposedly lawyer was on.  
  
The tall man stared outside the door, he'd been standing there for so long that he observed the planes landed between intervals of thirty minutes. (AN: He must have been waiting for a while! ^.^) Every time a plane landed, the intercom would go off, stating which plane had arrived. There was still no plane from Japan.  
  
What kind of lawyer is this? Li thought to himself as he decided to go sit down in the waiting area. "Dumb late lawyer." The amber eyed man muttered to himself as he picked up a magazine and began flipping through the pages, aware of the stares he was getting from all the females.  
  
"Oh my god! That's like Li Syaoran!"  
  
Li quickly covered his ears at the perky female voice, as he looked up he realized it belonged to some girl in her teens.  
  
"Where!?" Another jumped.  
  
"There, the hot guy reading the magazine!" The same one from before exclaimed.  
  
Oh great, just what I needed. Li began to slide slowly away from where he was sitting. I am going to kill both Meiling and that lawyer, elderly or not... He pulled the magazine up to his face and started to the opposite direction. Luckily, the two teens were so busy arguing that they never noticed.  
  
"Flight 101 has arrived from Japan, Flight 101 from Japan."  
  
Li sighed with relief to himself. Finally, wait 'till I get my hands on that lawyer... He started outside towards the plane that had just landed.  
  
***  
  
An emerald eyed women smiled as she started out from the plane, she was finally in Hong Kong. She jumped energetically off the steps of the plane and turned around. A women that looked as if she were in her late sixties was struggling to climb down the stairs, the worse part was that she was travelling alone. Sakura climbed back the huge steps and extended her arm.  
  
"Hey there," She smiled warmly. "Would you like some help?"  
  
The women smiled back. "That's awfully generous of you, sweetie."  
  
Sakura took her hand and lead her slowly down the steps, making sure she didn't trip.  
  
"These stairs are just horrible, aren't they?" The aging women had a despicable look upon her face.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "They are very horrible, but think of it this way, we're nearly there ma'am."  
  
"I suppose we are, aren't we?" The lady laughed warmly.  
  
The auburn haired girl hopped off the last step and waited for the women to step off.  
  
"Thank you very much, dear child. Not many youngsters like yourself would offer to help someone like me these days."  
  
Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I was glad to be of assistance."  
  
The women was about to reply when a young man walked up towards them.  
  
Sakura glanced up at the man, he had beautiful amber eyes and messy chestnut brown hair. She thought it suited him perfectly. He must be here to pick up this women, I'm glad she isn't going to wherever she's headed alone. She smiled at the man.  
  
Li Syaoran couldn't help but return the girl's smile. This must be my lawyer's assistant, he thought. He studied her, she had the most entrancing emerald green eyes, just about anybody could get sucked in them... Except for him of course, he knew better. Her auburn hair was tied up in a small ponytail and she had on a light pink baby t-shirt with a pair of jeans. He turned his eyes to the older women, wasn't there a retirement age for lawyers?  
  
Sakura turned back to the women. "It was nice meeting you, ma'am." She bowed politely at her and smiled. "I better be off now, I was suppose to have met a friend a while ago."  
  
The elderly women looked confused. "Isn't this young man here to pick you up?"  
  
Li had the same look on his face. "Aren't I here to pick up both of you?" Meiling never told me her friend had an assistant, but I guess someone her age should have one around.  
  
"Excuse me?" The auburn haired girl looked the man in the eyes. "Aren't you here to pick up this women here?" She turned to look at the friendly women she helped down the stairs.  
  
"Well yes, I'm here to pick up my cousin's friend and you as well if you're her assistant." Li told her.  
  
This guy must be a complete lunatic, Sakura thought. It must be true, looks aren't everything.  
  
The grey-haired women spoke up. "Are you two a couple? I think it's sweet that you're picking your girlfriend up, Mister. And I wouldn't let this lady go, she's very sweet."  
  
Sakura felt her cheeks heat up as she looked over at the other man.  
  
Li looked up the auburn haired women with amusement in his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I think there's some misunderstanding here." Sakura said sincerely.  
  
"I don't think there is," Li looked over at Sakura and spoke with confidence. "As a lawyer's assistant, didn't you know someone would be picking you two up?"  
  
"I'll leave you two lovebirds here to sort everything out, it was a pleasure meeting you two." The lady smiled and walked away slowly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sakura was annoyed at his tone of confidence.  
  
"Well aren't you her assistant?" Li shot back.  
  
"No, actually I don't even know her name." She waited for the man's response.  
  
"So who is she?" Li blurted out, clearly frustrated.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I told you I wasn't even aware of her name." Sakura felt like lashing out at this man.  
  
Uh-Oh, I better go after Meiling's friend before she completely leaves. Li ran after the women who left, she wasn't that far away.  
  
He's got to be the most rudest person I've ever come across. Sakura thought to herself as she watched the man run off to talk to the other women. She grinned to herself as she watched the women pat his head and start off again.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? I knew I should have had Meiling give me a description. He turned around and saw the emerald eyed women grinning as she went over to sit down at the nearest bench. Li went over and sat down beside her on the bench.  
  
Sakura looked over, she was surprised he had the nerve to come over and sit beside her after how rude he's been.  
  
"So you're sure you know nothing else about her?" Li said casually as he looked over at where the elderly lady was walking.  
  
Sakura couldn't help herself. "Are you usually this obnoxious towards people you don't even know?"  
  
Li looked at the girl, amused. "Is that a no?"  
  
"Thanks for answering my question!" Sakura smiled with mock enthusiasm. The answer was clearly yes.  
  
Li shrugged. "No problem, so what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for a friend." She answered with no expression.  
  
"Right, you said that a few minutes ago."  
  
Sakura nodded. "And you're here to pick up a friend, am I right?" She couldn't help but laugh at the thought that he probably tried to pick up the wrong person.  
  
"Not my friend, my cousin's friend. I don't even know what the girl looks like, except the fact that she's suppose to be elderly." This girl sure laughs a lot...  
  
"Why didn't you ask for a description or something?" Sakura looked puzzled. "Did your cousin only say she was old?"  
  
Li thought for a second, actually his cousin never said either of those things. "Nah, I just know."  
  
There's that proud voice of his again. "You're awfully confident." The corner of her lips went up.  
  
"C'mon, my cousin wanted me to pick up a lawyer, okay?" Li looked at the girl and saw that she was laughing. "What?"  
  
"So you think all lawyers are elderly?" Sakura raised a brow, annoyed at Li's thoughts.  
  
"Pretty much, well the majority is. And what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
The girl smiled. "It's funny because you're wrong."  
  
"Oh am I?" Li found himself teasing her, teasing a girl he didn't even know. "What makes you so sure? Are you a lawyer?" He raised he eyebrows.  
  
Sakura smiled. "It's my passion, yes."  
  
Li looked into her eyes surprised, he saw a look of determination beneath the pools of green. He wasn't expecting a 'yes'. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Why would I be kidding?"  
  
"I just didn't expect someone like you to be a lawyer."  
  
"Someone like me?" Sakura's eyes lit up amusement. "I forgot, you're my best friend." She said sarcastically.  
  
Li laughed. "No, it's just that you're so... young."  
  
"I get that a lot." Sakura smiled. "You're saying you don't get a lot of people coming up to you and saying you're too young to be doing something?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I do." Li couldn't believe that he didn't think of that before.  
  
"Hypocrite." Sakura said bluntly.  
  
"So I'm a hypocrite, sue me." Li had to laughed at her bluntness.  
  
Just then, his cell phone went off.  
  
"Excuse me while I take this call."  
  
Sakura nodded, so he is polite at times.  
  
"Hello, Li speaking."  
  
Sakura watched him as he talked.  
  
"Well it's not my fault I can't find your dumb friend, Meiling. I don't even know what she looks like... Okay, bye." Li put his phone back in his pocket.  
  
Sakura was speechless.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" It was weird how she suddenly became so quiet.  
  
"You said Meiling, right?"  
  
"Meiling's my annoying cousin, so yes I did."  
  
Sakura smirked. "And you just found your cousin's dumb friend." I can't believe this guy...  
  
"You're Sakura Kinomoto?" He was just as surprised as she was, Meiling had finally told him her friend's name over the phone. Not that he had bothered to ask anyways.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"And you're a lawyer?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
Li stood up. "Sorry, It's just that I never pictured you like this."  
  
"You shouldn't be so quick to judge others." Sakura stood up and snapped. "You did say you were Meiling's cousin, right?"  
  
Li nodded. "Unfortunately."  
  
"You're lucky to have a cousin like her." Sakura smiled and then frowned. "Except you act nothing like her."  
  
"Yah, whatever. Let's go get your bags and I'll show you where you'll be staying." His voice showed no enthusiasm. Normally he would have had some snide remark to add but he was already mad and ashamed at how he judged her.  
  
Sakura studied him, he sure has a lot of mood swings.  
  
They walked towards the parking lot to where Li's jeep was parked.  
  
"Nice car." Sakura smirked.  
  
"I know, isn't it?" Li opened the door and got in. "So you must know you're my lawyer."  
  
Sakura stared at him. "I'm your what?!"  
  
"Didn't Meiling tell you?" He said bitterly.  
  
Well yes, but I didn't think it was you... What could somebody like you be going into court for? Let me guess... Someone sued you for being a jerk. "She did, but I just wasn't aware of which cousin."  
  
"That would be me." Li started his engine.  
  
Great, just great. Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"And try not to be late again, Miss Kinimoto." He didn't bother to look at her.  
  
Yep, this guy IS crazy. One minute he's all nice while the next he isn't. "I wouldn't even think of it, Li." She shot back at him.  
  
I still can't believe my lawyer is younger than me... As Li drove he glanced at Sakura when she wasn't looking. She looked so peaceful staring out the window, she hardly looks like a lawyer. Meiling is definitely nuts picking Kinomoto for my attorney.  
  
There! Done! ^.^ I hope you guys enjoyed it. =D It was all S+S, like I promised. :) Merry Christmas everyone! -Ash 


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, don't make me feel even more worse than I already do.  
  
First of all, I'd like to thank the following reviewers:  
  
StarChild  
  
Amanda Panda  
  
pinklover  
  
sweet-cookie  
  
Dark-Lighten-Shadow  
  
anni-kuchi-kuchi  
  
apol  
  
RuByMoOn  
  
Angel Slayer  
  
cOnFuSeD  
  
SweetBabyGurl  
  
Sakura-jr17  
  
icicle  
  
kirei crystal  
  
Anonymous  
  
Kan-chan  
  
snooopy  
  
cherry blossom fan  
  
All your reviews are SO much appreciated, it's what keeps me going. =D Just a quick question, do you guys ACTUALLY mean what you say? Or are you just trying to make me feel better? :P Tell the truth, please? ._. Anyways, I'd write a comment for each of you but my arm is sprained from my last hockey game, so the best I can do is type up a chapter for all you lovely reviewers. ^.^ So here it is... *Drum roll*  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was an early Saturday morning, the sun was shining brightly meaning it would be a very warm day.  
  
"I still can't believe you guys live here!" Tomoyo squealed in delight in the huge dining area.  
  
Meiling smiled. "Well believe it, you'll get use to it."  
  
"Is Sakura still sleeping?" Tomoyo asked, she still hadn't seen her friend since she arrived in Hong Kong yesterday.  
  
Li Syaoran sat at the very end of the dining table reading his newspaper attentively, or so everyone thought. His ears pricked up when he heard Tomoyo mention Sakura.  
  
Meiling laughed. "Of course, she wouldn't be our Sakura if she wasn't, right?"  
  
Li rattled his newspaper.  
  
"Okay dear cousin," Meiling smiled slyly. "So what exactly happened yesterday?"  
  
Li casually put down his newspaper and looked up at his cousin. "Well," He paused. "I picked up your friend like you instructed me to."  
  
Meiling pressed on. "And?"  
  
"And I brought the girl home, okay?" He growled.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling laughed as Li pulled the paper back over his face.  
  
"And?" Meiling couldn't help but continue to 'torture' her cousin.  
  
"Meiling, shut up. There isn't anything else to say." Li didn't bother to put his paper down this time.  
  
Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Geesh, aren't we touchy?" Meiling mocked. She turned around as she heard someone bouncing down the stairs.  
  
It was Sakura.  
  
"Hey! You guys have to help me!" She laughed as she pretended to shield her head with her arms. "There's a big monster after me!"  
  
Li looked over his paper to see who the voice belonged to.  
  
A little girl laughed as she chased Sakura down the steps. "Don't worry, my bubbles can help you! They'll save you from the evil monster!" A little girl with long chestnut brown hair and amber eyes held a container of pink bubble solution in one hand and a bubble blower rod in the other. She giggled happily.  
  
Sakura looked at the little girl and smiled. "You'd do that for me? A complete stranger?"  
  
"Yes," The little girl blew some bubble towards Sakura. "I'm a fairy and I can't let the evil monster eat the princess." She blew more bubbles at Sakura. "These are magical bubbles that will help you!"  
  
"Oh, that is very kind of you Miss Fairy," Sakura bowed elegantly in front of the little girl. "But I'm afraid I'm no princess."  
  
The amber eyed little girl smiled showing a missing front tooth. "But you must be!" She hugged Sakura tightly. "You're so pretty and I wanna do your hair for you!"  
  
Sakura smiled at the little girl's sign of affection, her hug was so tight that she could hardly breathe. "But don't you want breakfast first?"  
  
"Uh huh!" The little girl nodded her head rapidly and grabbed Sakura's hand. "C'mon, I want you to meet my aunt and my daddy!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned at the sight of Sakura and the little girl. "She's always been good with kids."  
  
Meiling nodded. "Well that's Sakura for ya."  
  
"Good morning everyone." Sakura smiled when she saw her friends.  
  
"Sakura-san!" Meiling hugged the friend that she hadn't seen in a long time. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
"Morning Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled. "Did you miss your plane?"  
  
"Meiling-Chan!" Sakura said happily. "And Tomoyo! Yes, I did." She said sheepishly and flushed.  
  
"Aunty?" The little girl looked at Meiling curiously. "You know Princess Sakura?"  
  
Meiling giggled and nodded. How cute! She thinks Sakura's a princess!  
  
"But how aunty?" She asked again.  
  
"We were friends in school, Mei-Fa." Meiling smiled.  
  
"You went to Princess school too, aunty?" Mei-Fa's eyes twinkled.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Is Mei-Fa your name?"  
  
The little girl nodded and grinned. "I wish I were a princess too."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "But I'm not a princess, Mei-Fa."  
  
"It's true Mei-Fa, she's not a princess." Li flashed Sakura a smirk.  
  
Sakura hadn't seen Li sitting there.  
  
"Daddy!" Mei-Fa ran into her father's arms. "But she is, she magically appeared in the room next to mine! I saw her there this morning!"  
  
This is Li Syaoran's daughter? Sakura smiled unconsciously. I never thought he would have been the fatherly type. I should have guessed though, she looks just like her father. Same beautiful eyes as well as messy dark brown hair. But just because I think his eyes are beautiful doesn't mean I have to get along with him...  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo could not help but start laughing.  
  
"But I'm really not a princess, just an ordinary girl." Sakura twirled as she spoke.  
  
Mei-Fa giggled at Sakura and looked up at her father.  
  
Li's eyes were still on Sakura. She was still wearing her pink pyjamas and matching bunny slippers. How could this child be my lawyer? "You must forgive my daughter, Kinomoto. She has a wild imagination..." It was true, Mei-Fa had a crazy imagination. She could think of anything.  
  
Sakura watched as Li dropped his daughter on her feet and stood up. He stretched his arms out high above his daughter. "And I am the monster from outer space! I feed on little children!" The pitch of Li's voice changed as he started towards Mei-Fa.  
  
Mei-Fa screamed and ran towards Sakura. She took cover behind the emerald eyed girl. Sakura smiled as she looked at Li, he actually looked real when he was with his daughter. It was totally different than he had acted yesterday. She could see he cared deeply for his child.  
  
"Help me Princess Sakura!" She yelped as she saw her father approaching.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and whispered to Meiling. "She still thinks Sakura's a princess."  
  
Meiling nodded happily. "This should prove to be interesting though..."  
  
"But now I will really eat you, little girl!" Li was right in front of Sakura now. "You know you shouldn't blow bubbles in the house!"  
  
Sakura suddenly felt very uncomfortable with Li towering over her. He was really tall, nearly six feet. And she barely reached his shoulders.  
  
"Oh save me princess!" Mei-Fa tightened her grip on Sakura's pyjamas. "Save me from the monster from outer space!"  
  
Sakura giggled at Mei-Fa's dramatic performance.  
  
Li stepped closer to Sakura. "But first I will finish off the pretty princess!"  
  
Did he just call me pretty? Sakura raised an eyebrow. Nah, it's just part of the game he's playing with his daughter.  
  
"Princess Sakura!" Mei-Fa shouted. "Watch out!"  
  
"Go get the magical bubbles, Mei-Fa." Sakura winked at the adorable little girl.  
  
Mei-Fa smiled. "Good idea!" She ran towards the dining table.  
  
Sakura felt Li's arms wrap around her slender waist. What is he doing now? He's taking the game way too far... She tried to pull away.  
  
"What's the matter, Princess?" Li grinned slyly at Sakura. "Are you scared of me?" He noticed that she tried to back away from him and thought it amusing.  
  
Sakura looked up into his fierce amber eyes, except they weren't fierce like she had seen them yesterday. They were full of warmth and love. "Li..." She found her voice.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" He was now right against her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She pried, still trying to back away but not succeeding. Li was strong.  
  
"I told my daughter I would get you." His amber eyes were full of mischief.  
  
"Stand away from the Princess, you evil monster!" Mei-Fa shouted as she dipped her rod into the bubble solution.  
  
Sakura felt a little more comfortable now that Li's arms were no longer wrapped warmly around her anymore. Sakura silently thanked the little girl in her mind.  
  
Li's eyes sparkled. "Or what?" He smiled at his daughter.  
  
Sakura watched as Mei-Fa blew her bubbles towards Li.  
  
"Yay! We did it, Princess!" Mei-Fa hugged Sakura with joy. "We beat the monster!"  
  
Sakura stroke her hair. "Was there any doubt?" She smirked at Li.  
  
Li pretended to crumple on the floor, although he was aware of the smirk Sakura shot him.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo started to clap. "Bravo!"  
  
Tomoyo turned to the raven haired girl. "Did you see what I see?" She whispered.  
  
Meiling's face lit up with joy. "I think I did, my dear friend."  
  
Li sat up and dusted himself off. Well that was sure an interesting experience... He smiled at the sight of Sakura and his daughter.  
  
"What's so amusing, cousin?" Meiling asked.  
  
He nearly forgot his cousin and Tomoyo were still in the room. "Don't you have a date with your fiance or something?" He glared.  
  
Meiling smiled brightly. "Oh that reminds me! Sakura, I want you to meet Eien!" She turned to Tomoyo. "You too, Tomoyo! And the dress is simply gorgeous!"  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Arigatou."  
  
"Great! I can't wait to see who you're marrying, Meiling-san!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"You'll love him, Sakura. He is SO fine."  
  
Sakura laughed at the look Meiling had on her face. "Meiling, you're lovesick!"  
  
"I agree with Kinomoto." Li crossed his arms. "Don't get your hopes up, he may be a jerk."  
  
"Li, I didn't say that..." Sakura shot him a look.  
  
"Li, just because your marriage to Jin-Jin didn't work," Meiling snapped, she knew Li didn't like talking about Jin-Jin. "Doesn't mean other's won't."  
  
Li growled. "Don't talk about that slut around me."  
  
"Well you're going to have to deal with it in court so you might as well start talking about it now!" Her voice was as sharp as a pin.  
  
Sakura felt the tension between the two cousins and the subject itself. She felt Mei-Fa tighten her grip around her. Was this why Li needed a lawyer?  
  
"Please don't make me go back with mommy, Princess." The little girl begged.  
  
Everyone turned to the little girl when they heard her sweet yet urgent voice.  
  
Li was the first. "Mei-Fa, you don't need to call her your mother. She has done nothing to earn that title." Li hated it when Mei-Fa referred to Jin-Jin as her mother.  
  
Sakura gently stroke her silky messy brown hair. I wonder why Mei-Fa doesn't love her mother... That's not right, a daughter not loving her mother. But who am I to talk? My mother hated me. "Don't worry little fairy, everything will work out fine." What am I saying? I don't even know the situation, how can I just jump to conclusions like this?  
  
Mei-Fa giggled. She liked how Sakura called her a fairy. "Do you promise?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I promise, Mei-Fa." Sakura smiled. "But one condition. You have to stop calling me a princess."  
  
"Okay Princess!" Mei-Fa quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops, I mean Sakura." She smiled revealing the gap in her teeth.  
  
Sakura giggled not aware of how Li was watching her.  
  
She's so good with my daughter. Li smiled watching Sakura play with Mei-Fa's hair. It's hard to believe they met today, she's unlike anyone I've ever met before. She makes me do things that I wouldn't with anyone else. Sakura proved that to me when we were playing Mei-Fa's role-playing game. He smiled when Sakura met his glance, he surprised even himself when he did this.  
  
***  
  
"I don't care what it takes!" A women in her late twenties growled. "Mei-Fa will be mine and not that bastard of a man's!"  
  
A man with long black hair and the blackest of eyes grinned. "You're sexy when you're mad, you know?"  
  
The women stroke her black hair with red streaks. "Flattery isn't going to get you any where, Mr. Cheng."  
  
The man walked up to her and stroked her leg. "Don't call me that, we've already been through so much." His arm went up her thigh.  
  
"And you were so good too, one of the best I've had my lawyer." The brown eyed women purred in Zing Cheng's ear. "But I must have my daughter, you know."  
  
Zing let go of the women. "I'm the best damn lawyer in all of Hong Kong, of course you'll get your daughter my dear Jin-Jin." His voice was proud and arrogant.  
  
Jin-Jin Chin glared at her lawyer. "I told you not to call me that, Zing."  
  
Zing stroke her cheek. "I'm sorry, Fiona." He grinned slyly as he eyed her body. She was such a slut, but that's how he liked his girls.  
  
"Much better, you better win." She demanded.  
  
Zing was beginning to get irritated at this women. "How many times do I need to tell you?" He growled. "No one can beat me, this stupid case is in the bag."  
  
Jin-Jin flinched as Zing raised his voice. "But how are you going to win?"  
  
"With my charm," He boasted playfully. "And my talent of course."  
  
Jin-Jin frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Zing kissed her passionately on the lips. "Is all work and no play making Fiona a dull girl?" He breathed into her ear.  
  
The women giggled and nodded. Ever since she met Zing, he was always able to make her feel better.  
  
"Then we'll play, hot stuff." Zing told her huskily. What a stupid girl... I'll just dispose of her when I'm done, just like the rest. He grinned evilly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hey all! What do you think about chappie four? =D And tell the truth! *Nods* =P I wanted this chapter to describe Mei-Fa and her characteristics as well as the opposing lawyer and the evil Jin-Jin. I added the S+S fluff 'cause this is an S+S fic. :P Plus I love writing S+S fluff, in case you never noticed. =P Sorry for the short chapter! -_-' My arm still hurts from typing. Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot. :) 'Till next time! Ja ne! -Ash  
  
  
  
©Shadow Productions Inc. 2002 


	5. Five

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Whoa, it took me a long time to upload this chapter. . Fanfiction.net was being mean for the past few days. :[ And I didn't feel like writing. =P As always, here are my deepest thank yous for the following reviewers. You all are what keeps me writing. :)  
  
pinklover: Arigatou! Your reviews are always so encouraging. =D Keep writing your story, 'k? ;)  
  
chibichic: Thanks a lot. :)  
  
StarChild: Thanks, I'm glad you like my chapters. :)  
  
Blue Heaven: I'm glad you liked Mei-Fa. Thanks for your great review. ^.^  
  
kirjava-chan: I'm glad you enjoyed the interaction between Li and Mei-Fa. =D Thanks!  
  
Rhiannon Faylinn: You're always reviewing! Thanks so much, not to mention that your reviews are so meaningful, you sure keep up with every little detail. ;) Arigatou!  
  
lan-yue: Thank you so much. :)  
  
meinien: S+S fluff all the way? ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SWkay: Glad you think so. :) Arigatou for your review!  
  
Death upon matter: Lol, your review really made me laugh. Aren't I just the greatest name master? XP Thanks for your spiffy review. :D  
  
Sole: Thanks for the review! Sorry I didn't update sooner. X.x  
  
RuByMoOn: Lol. =P I love LOTR as well! =D Thanks for your review again!  
  
sweetliliacblossom: Thanks! :)  
  
snooopy: I agree, dumb antagonists. O.o Thanks. :)  
  
Sweet Madison: Yay! S+S forever! I'll be sure to put some in this chappie! Thanks. :)  
  
Sylphina: Sorry I made your mom think you were crazy. O.o Hehe, thanks a lot. =D  
  
angel-flame: It took me a week for this chappie. O.o Lol, thanks. =D  
  
SweetBabyGurl: Thanks, although I wasn't fast. X.x  
  
sum1: Thanks for reviewing again! =D  
  
Amanda Panda: You really mean it? =O Lol, thanks! =D  
  
:-P: Very creative name! Lol, thanks! :D  
  
Yuki Arashi: Of course, Sakura is plain old awesome. =D I like your story, 'Serious Help'! Everyone go read it, it's really good! =D  
  
Kan-chan: Aw, thanks! ^.^ Your reviews are always great to see. :)  
  
Carolyn: Thanks for reviewing. ^.^  
  
sweet-cookie: Really? I'm, flattered! ^.^ Thank you!  
  
apol: Lol, thanks! :D I loved your story, 'It's his turn'. =D  
  
J.S: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. :)  
  
sylversuicune-88: Thank ya kindly. =D  
  
LonLey TeNsHi: Lol, little reviews? XP I'm happy for what I have, although I do agree with you! Lol, joking. Thanks for your cool review! =D  
  
icicle: Lol, thanks for the encouraging review! =D  
  
kirei crystal: Thank you. :)  
  
SEXY VIXEN: I hope you had a happy New Year as well and thanks for the review. :)  
  
embattledcurve: Lol, it's fine. :) Thanks for reviewing again! ^.^  
  
amethyst-blossom: Thank you! =D  
  
cOnFuSeD: Thank you so much for reviewing again. :)  
  
I was so blown away by the reviews! You guy's really know how to lift a girl's spirit! =D If I forgot you, I'm REALLY sorry. ._. Okay, enough of this blabbing, here's chapter five!  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sakura quickly glanced away when Li met her gaze. It only made it worse that he smiled at her. The auburn haired girl bit her bottom lip, why does he have to have such a nice smile?  
  
"Well since we're not doing anything much today, I want the two of you to meet my fiance!" Meiling smiled gleefully.  
  
Li groaned. "You know Meiling, I think you mentioned this sometime today already."  
  
"I know," Meiling glared. "Just a friendly reminder."  
  
Sakura laughed and looked over at Tomoyo.  
  
"We'd love to meet him." The violet haired girl grinned.  
  
Sakura had a puzzled expression oh her face. "Meiling-Chan, just when is your wedding?"  
  
"Well..." Meiling looked over at her cousin. "Whenever Li's case is over, I don't want to have it in between something so important." She knew how much Mei-Fa meant to her cousin.  
  
Sakura's green eyes widened. "Oh right! The case, I nearly forgot." She grinned a little.  
  
Li Syaoran eyed the lawyer in front of him. She forgot? What a joke... "You forgot?" Li couldn't help but sound a little rude, well not a little.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Yah, I guess I sort of did." She ran her fingers through her silky auburn hair.  
  
Meiling shook her head and laughed. "I'm glad you haven't changed, Sakura." She gave her friend a small smile.  
  
"Are you sure you're a qualified lawyer?" Li's voice was firm as he doubted the girl.  
  
Sakura frowned. "If you don't think I'm good enough Mr. Li, you're always able to find another attorney." Meiling's cousin drove her crazy, even though she's really only met him for a day.  
  
"Whatever," Meiling decided to cut in before her cousin said something really stupid. She was aware of Li's big mouth. "Sakura, you're an excellent lawyer. And Li, I already told you she was qualified."  
  
Li growled. "Fine," He turned to Sakura. "I'll give you all the details about this case whenever you're ready."  
  
"Great." Sakura responded sarcastically. If he wanted to play this game, so could she.  
  
"You two aren't mad at each other, are you?" Mei-Fa emerged from the dining table with her spoon in her right hand. She looked over at Li and then at Sakura.  
  
Li folded his arms and leaned against the wall, he met Sakura's glance and gave her a sly smile.  
  
Great. Now he wants me to answer, just great. Sakura tuned to look at the little girl with amber eyes, but not after shooting Li a 'I'll-get-you- next-time-you-better-watch-out' look.  
  
Li laughed, he couldn't help it. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Sakura said, frustrated. "I thought you wanted me to answer your daughter."  
  
Mei-Fa looked up at the two adults, amusement danced in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"You're rather cute when your plotting revenge on me."  
  
Mei-Fa's eyes danced with joy.  
  
Huh? Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. For once in her life, she was completely speechless. The only thing she could do was turn around, in hopes that Li didn't see the red all over her face. She was sure she was blushing like crazy.  
  
Li kept his eyes on the girl in front of him, his eyes full of amusement. "No snide remark? No smart comeback? I'm shocked, Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura turned around. This guy's just so full of himself. "I'm sorry, I don't waste my comebacks on guys like yourself." She gave him a cheerful smile.  
  
Ouch. And Kinomoto hits a homerun. Li pretended to be sad.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Sorry Li, but the truth just has to be said."  
  
Mei-Fa had a huge smile plastered on her face, she had seen everything. "Thanks for answering my question!" She giggled and ran off.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling switched glances.  
  
"I think she gets it from me." Meiling winked.  
  
Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Sakura looked over at Li, giving him a confused look.  
  
Damn, she's so beautiful, even when she's confused. It only makes her more adorable. He grinned. "Yah, thanks Kinomoto! Thanks for answering her question, I'm glad you're not mad at me. I'd be so hurt if you were."  
  
"You're very welcome, Mr. Li." Sakura smiled. "And who says I wasn't mad at you?" Her smile turned into a sly smirk.  
  
Li smiled charmingly. "Then I shall make it up to you, Princess." He bowed politely and walked away.  
  
"Well that went great, didn't it?" Tomoyo offered smiling.  
  
"Oh, it went absolutely great." Meiling smiled evilly.  
  
The emerald eyed girl shot Meiling a look. "Li is a jerk." Sakura tried to reassure herself but oddly enough it wasn't working very much.  
  
Her two friends laughed.  
  
***  
  
A tall man with short curly blonde hair looked at his watch. I knew I should have picked her up... He smiled at the thought of his angel. Eien Fujitka waited outside a local ice cream parlour, his fiance was late.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!"  
  
Eien turned to see who was yelling. He saw a young teenager chasing after man in his thirties. What the hell? His eyes travelled to the man's hands, in them clasped a pink sparkly purse. "Get back here!" As if on instinct, the twenty year old young man ran after the thief.  
  
The female teenager stopped. "Please stop him! He has my purse!"  
  
Eien kept running as he heard the young girl's plea.  
  
"Shit!" The bulky robber cursed as he saw the young man quickly gaining up to him. "Outta my way!" He shouted as he pushed through the crowd.  
  
The curly haired man was nearly caught up with him now, he was just glad the sidewalks were always so filled with traffic at this time of day. Thanks for clearing the path for me, you big brute. Eien spread out his arms and dived.  
  
The thief found himself being thrown to the ground. "Ugh!" He grunted. "Get off of me!"  
  
Eien grinned. "Not so mighty now, are we?" Eien pulled the man's arms behind his back and held them in place.  
  
"Who exactly do you think you are?" The thief grumbled, obviously pissed off because some petty civilian had caught him.  
  
"You know, it's your lucky day." The curly haired man said happily. "Eien Fujitka, CSI specialist."  
  
"Shut up." The middle aged man spat out.  
  
"Sheesh, aren't we rude?" Eien pretended to shake his head. "First you steal, then you don't bother to mind your manners. Tsk, tsk." He pulled out his cell phone with his left hand and dialled his headquarters, making sure his right arm held onto the prisoner tightly. "Hey, Fujitka here. Listen, I've had an encounter with some um," He looked over at the filthy man. "Scum. Can I get an officer down here?"  
  
The thief sighed and watched as the young man put his cell phone away.  
  
"Guess I have some babysitting to do, huh?" Eien scratched his head.  
  
The older man snorted.  
  
"Man, you're touchy."  
  
"Oh my god!" The female teenager finally caught up. "Thank you SO much!" She squealed.  
  
Eien smiled, he was surprised she was able to run in her what seemed like six inch platforms. "Think nothing of it, kid." He handed her the glittering purse.  
  
A police car pulled up to where they were standing. Out stepped a man dressed in police uniform.  
  
"There you are, it sure took you a while." Eien grinned.  
  
"Good job, Fujitka." The police officer muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Eien glanced at the older cop. "I didn't hear you."  
  
The policeman sighed. "You did great, Fujitka." He handcuffed the robber and directed him towards the police car. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, kid." He was sorry, for he had doubted the boy right when he got the job as a CSI.  
  
"No problem, pop."  
  
The policeman groaned, Eien's spunk irritated him. But deep down, he appreciated the kid. "Don't let it get to your head, Fujitka." The forty year old man got into his car and shut the door. The policeman rolled down his window. "Hop in, kiddo."  
  
The teenage girl stepped back and looked around. "Who, me?" She pointed to herself.  
  
The man smiled. "We have to file a report, kid."  
  
"Oh!" She smiled. "Duh! I knew that." She stepped into the car.  
  
"Youth." The policeman muttered and drove off.  
  
Eien smirked to himself as he watched the chief of police drive off. "Of course I won't, sergeant."  
  
"Eien!" A women with long raven black hair jumped onto him from behind.  
  
The curly haired blue eyed man melted at the sound of the female voice. He always did. "Hey angel."  
  
"Eien, we looked everywhere for you!"  
  
"Did you?" He teased and looked over at his fiance's two friends. "Are these the friends you told me all about?"  
  
"Yes!" Meiling smiled. "Eien, this is Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. My two best friends." She turned to the two girls. "Sakura, Tomoyo, this is my fiance, Eien Fujitka." Her voice was full of pride.  
  
"It's a pleasure, ladies." Eien smiled.  
  
"It's nice to finally have met you, Fujitka-san." Sakura smiled back. She could see why Meiling liked him. It was obvious he had a great personality.  
  
"Call me Eien, please." Another smile.  
  
"Eien-san." Sakura smiled again. "And I'm Sakura."  
  
"Sakura? Then you must be the wonderful lawyer that Meiling talked all day about." He grinned and then turned to eye his fiance.  
  
"Hai." Sakura nodded.  
  
Meiling smiled brightly, she was glad her fiance remembered everything she told him. If he hadn't, she would have been forced to club him.  
  
"And you must be the great designer, Daidouji." Eien turned to the girl with the amethyst eyes. "Meiling's told me how great your clothes are as well."  
  
"Of course they're great," Tomoyo laughed. "Please call me Tomoyo."  
  
Eien nodded. "So would you lovely ladies do me the pleasure of accompanying me to ice cream?" He grinned.  
  
Tomoyo nudged Meiling. "You really do have great taste." She whispered.  
  
"Don't I?" Meiling's eyes brightened.  
  
"I'm in." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I'd go anywhere with you." Meiling giggled.  
  
"I'm in too!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Great! Let's go ladies."  
  
Sakura found herself admiring the beautiful scenery around her as they walked back to the ice cream parlour. She stopped as she saw the piece of paper that looked as if had been ripped out from the magazine hanging on the wall of a nearby store.  
  
"Something wrong, Sakura?" Meiling asked, her head tilted.  
  
"Li Syaoran is the owner of the Li cooperation?" Sakura's voice was full of surprise as she saw Li's picture on the poster, her eyes scanned the paper as she read in her head. Li Syaoran, the most wealthiest businessman in all of Hong Kong is also the most eligible bachelor! Watch out ladies! Sakura stopped reading.  
  
Meiling nodded. "Didn't you know?" She laughed.  
  
Sakura crossed her arms. "No, I didn't know." She said sheepishly.  
  
Everyone except for Sakura laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess that would explain the huge house, huh?" The emerald eyed girl scratched her head.  
  
Meiling nodded and smiled as they entered the ice cream store.  
  
They chose a table near the window and sat down.  
  
"So you guys are from Japan, right?" Eien said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yah, we are." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"It's nice there, isn't it?" Eien looked up.  
  
"Hai, Hong Kong is very nice too." Sakura said.  
  
"Hong Kong is nice, it's where I grew up. But I was born in Japan, and both my parents are Japanese."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We moved here when I was five, business and stuff." Eien leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Eien?" Meiling asked. "We saw a police car while we were looking for you, what happened?"  
  
"It was nothing, Meiling." Eien smiled. He knew that Meiling was always worrying about him because he worked as a CSI. "Just a thief that stole a girl's purse."  
  
Meiling's eyes widened. "Just?" She hated that Eien always acted so suave. But she also liked that about him, he was always so confident in everything he did.  
  
"It was nothing, everything is fine now." Eien grinned.  
  
"Good!" She hugged him. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled. They'd never seen Meiling like this before.  
  
"You're a cop?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well sort of, I work for the CSI."  
  
"That's so awesome." Sakura stated.  
  
"I've always wanted to help people, but I didn't want to be a doctor... So I guess this was a better option for me." Eien smiled.  
  
"Yep," Meiling turned to look at her fiance. "And he makes me worry so much."  
  
"Meiling-chan, I always feel so guilty when you say that." He pretended to sound sad.  
  
"Good, you should." Meiling smiled and turned to Sakura.  
  
"So, are you talking to Li when we get back?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I guess I'll have to..." Sakura replied.  
  
"You don't like the guy either?" Eien laughed.  
  
Meiling playfully punched the blue eyed man beside her. "Hey, you promised me that you would try to get along with him."  
  
"I did?" Eien's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
Meiling nodded. "And Sakura does not hate him, she's taking on his case. I told you that already."  
  
Sakura eyes Meiling. "It's not as if I had a choice." She muttered.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo turned to her friend. "Don't you want the case?"  
  
"Cut the girl some slack," Eien teased. "If I were her, I wouldn't want to have to work for some brain-dead moron either." He grinned at he look Meiling flashed him.  
  
Sakura giggled. "I guess so, I haven't had a case for a while now. It's just that..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Just what?" Tomoyo and Meiling asked in usison.  
  
Sakura brightened up and shook her head. "Nothing." She said cheerfully.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling knew it wasn't nothing but didn't push her on.  
  
Eien could tell the three were obviously really good friends, he grinned. "Okay already, enough of the blabbering. Let's order!"  
  
Sakura smiled, grateful the topic was changed. It wasn't nothing, it was a certain amber eyed man.  
  
***  
  
"Yes!" Sakura high-fived Meiling and smiled.  
  
"Another point!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
Li growled. "So what's the score now?"  
  
"It's five to zero, dummy." Eien muttered.  
  
"Don't be such sore losers, you guys." Meiling teased.  
  
"As if it wasn't bad enough that I absolutely hate charades, but you two actually had me be paired up with that dufus." Li glared at Eien.  
  
Sakura laughed. "I love charades."  
  
"Same here," Eien said lightly. "Just not with Mr. Arrogant over here."  
  
"It's your turn to act, Li." Sakura smiled at him.  
  
Li reluctantly sat up, he wasn't sure how they had forced him to play. He went over to the table and drew a piece of paper out of the bin. "Great..." The amber eyed man muttered after he finished reading the piece of paper.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be just fine, Li."  
  
Li turned at Sakura's comment, he saw the amusement in her emerald green eyes. The same entrancing deep green eyes that he had first seen at the airport. "I'm glad you think so, your highness."  
  
Oh my god! That's so cute! Too bad Tomoyo's not here. Meiling thought in her mind.  
  
"It's Sakura." The auburn haired girl corrected.  
  
Li gave her a smirk and started his performance.  
  
"You better get this one, Fujitka." Li snarled.  
  
"Maybe if you act a little bit less amateur like, I will." Eien snarled back.  
  
Li ignored him.  
  
Sakura watched as he started waving his arms in the air, his lips were moving up and down. She started giggling.  
  
"Is something funny, Princess?" Li spoke up, even though speaking was against the rules. He just couldn't help himself.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Eien demanded before Sakura could reply. "You look like some sort of demented dancer!" The blonde haired man burst into laughter.  
  
"Shut up, I didn't see you acting anything like a toaster when it was your turn." Li retaliated.  
  
"Okay already." Meiling cut in. "Time's up, what were you Li?"  
  
"I think he was a fish," Sakura smiled before Li could answer. "Although it could have been a lot better." She said proudly.  
  
"Thank you!" Li bowed in front of Sakura and smiled charmingly.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Eien arched an eyebrow. "THAT was a fish?"  
  
Meiling laughed.  
  
Li ignored the cop and turned to Sakura. She was definitely WAY better on the eyes than Eien. "And the little princess thinks she can do better?" He found himself teasing her once more.  
  
Sakura nodded. "A lot better, Li."  
  
"Okay," He crossed his arms. "Let's see your grace."  
  
"Don't make fun of me." Sakura put her hands on her hips, she heard the mockery in his voice.  
  
Li grinned, for some reason he enjoyed teasing her. "It's not my fault you're so mockable. Now stop stalling."  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth and stood up. I'll show this jerk.  
  
Eien turned to Meiling and whispered to her. "We better go, this will get good."  
  
Meiling turned to see a grin on Eien's face. "But I wanna see how this turns out!" She whined.  
  
"I know about a million things that we could do that's even more fun." He winked at her.  
  
"Well..." Meiling reluctantly gave in. "Okay, and this will give Sakura a good chance to talk to Li about the case." She smiled. "Let's go."  
  
"That's my girl." Eien grinned and led Meiling out the door.  
  
Li watched as Sakura danced around the room. She was graceful as she moved her arms around. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He noticed how her loose t-shirt clung tightly to her body as she danced. She had curves in all the right places.  
  
Sakura stopped. "See? Now that's a fish." She tilted her head to the side. Why is he staring at me like that? "Li?"  
  
"You give fish too much credit, Kinomoto." He smirked.  
  
Sakura puckered up her lips and made a fish face at him. "I forgot to add the lips." She grinned.  
  
Cute. Li was staring at her again.  
  
He's staring again, and he's smiling as well. Why is he staring? Sakura felt uncomfortable and tensed up. "Um, L...i, can...w.wwe talk about t..he case nnow?"  
  
Li smiled at her uneasiness. "You know Princess, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'd never let any harm come to you."  
  
Sakura felt a pang of anger rush through her. He's such a jerk! She was sure he was mocking her again. "Don't make fun of me." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Li laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it, Kinomoto." He paused. "Well maybe just a little."  
  
Sakura ignored him.  
  
"It seems the lawyer has no more comebacks," Li said proudly. "Oh well, no one can beat me, I suppose. Anyways the papers on the case are upstairs, let's go Kinomoto." He started up the stairs, knowing she would be following... And firing insults at him as well.  
  
Sure enough Sakura trailed after him. "I can't believe how arrogant you are." She yelled up the stairs. "And it's Sakura." She hated being addressed by her last name, she always went by Sakura. No matter who the person was, she even let a jerk like Li call her that.  
  
"Okay, SAKURA." He emphasized her name.  
  
Sakura felt a pang of an odd sensation she had never felt before as he said her name.  
  
He passed her some papers and watched as she skimmed through them. "Just wondering, how old are you exactly?"  
  
Sakura glanced up from the papers. "Didn't you know that it's rude to ask a women her age? Or were you aware of that and just didn't care?"  
  
He smirked. "It's just that you're hardly a women." He knew this would get to her.  
  
"I'm old enough to be a lawyer, Mr. Li." She said angrily.  
  
Li raised a brow and looked down at the pink bunny slippers on her feet.  
  
"Don't make fun of my slippers!" She pouted.  
  
Li shook his head, but he was laughing inside.  
  
"So tell me about the case, Li."  
  
Li was surprised at her serious voice. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything, the whole story behind this."  
  
The chestnut brown haired man sighed. He was going to have to tell her about his ex, he hated talking about her. But something inside of him felt glad that Sakura was the one he was confiding in. He gave her a small smile. "Pull up a chair, this could take a while."  
  
Sakura smiled back. "Don't worry, I have all day."  
  
To be continued...  
  
I think this is my longest chapter yet. X.x Actually, I think it was pretty boring. But now you've met Meiling's husband to be! :) And some S+S throughout! Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, I'll have the next one up fast to make it up to you guys. My hands really hurt so Ja ne! ;D -Ash 


	6. Six

Disclaimer: These get really tiring, don't they? CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP.  
  
Hmm, so I'm attempting to get this chapter up fast. After all, I owe it to you all. Don't I just have the greatest of timing? I finally upload the last chapter and ff.net decides to crash. =P Do I rock or what? Anyways, I need to thank my great reviewers once again.  
  
pinklover- I would like to thank you for consistently reviewing this story, your input always puts a smile on my face. :) You're always the first too, it's as if you're always online at the right time. =D I'll be waiting for you to upload new chapters for your stories.  
  
Sweet-Chocolate-Angel- I see you've found your way to my attempt of a story. Thanks for your review and keep updating your story. For anyone looking for a really well-written S+S fiction, 'Cruel Intentions' is the way to go. :)  
  
Rhiannon Faylinn- A gift you say? Well I can't think of a better gift than that. I thank you for your ever supporting input, it truly means a lot to me. Thanks for your review. :)  
  
Peonygt1004- I'm honoured you added this story onto your favourite's list. I appreciate the review. :D  
  
Beth- Thanks a lot! :)  
  
icicle- It's you again! Thanks for always reviewing, they are appreciated. ^.^ I'm glad you liked the charades. :)  
  
carol - Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoy this story. :)  
  
'No name' - Actually it was a blank space, but nevertheless. Thanks for your review! :)  
  
Tannie- Thank you for your great review. :)  
  
RaCHeL- Sticky caps! =O Thanks, I'm glad you like it. ^.^  
  
sweet-cookie- Update=done! =O Thanks so much. =D  
  
ChibiSakuraSyaoran- Lol, I'm glad I could make you laugh. =D Thanks for reviewing. :)  
  
sweetliliacblossom - A VERY energetic review! Thanks for the encouragement! =D  
  
Beth-chan- Thank you very much. :)  
  
kirjava-chan - Lol, I can see you are a true Syaoran fan indeed. =D Thanks for your way cool review!  
  
Kan-chan- Lol, maybe my stories act sadistically towards me. =P Thanks for reviewing again! And I agree with you whole-heartedly, Nelvana stinks.  
  
Blue Heaven- Thanks so much. :)  
  
apol- Of course I loved your story! Thanks. =D  
  
embattledcurve- Updating is one of more undeveloped talents. =P Thanks for your review once more. :)  
  
Yuki Arashi- Really? =O *Hop* Thanks for the review again. =D  
  
Anonymous: Thanks!  
  
Tk- Thanks for the encouragement and the review! =D I have major issues when it comes to updating. =P  
  
meinien- Thank you for reviewing again! :)  
  
Sweet Madison- Thanks! Keep on smiling yourself. :)  
  
Sailor Earth- Okay Carolyn-san! =D Thanks for reviewing again, and perhaps you'll find out more in this chapter.  
  
Crimson Blu- Thanks for the reviews and you should be able to figure out why he's so popular in this chapter. :)  
  
  
  
A round of applause to all of the above, I can't thank you all enough. I also can't believe I've reached my goal of one hundred reviews... I have all of you to thank for that. :) I'd name my chapters, but unfortunately I can't think of anything except a number. =P But hey, numbers rock! Er, here's Chapter Six. Enjoy.  
  
And Thank you to those who added me to their favourite lists. It's truly an honour. :)  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Li Syaoran's lips lifted themselves into a wolfish grin at what Sakura had said. "You mean I have you all to myself in for the rest of the day?"  
  
The emerald eyed girl blinked, trying to process what the man sitting in front of her had said.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Li grinned.  
  
"Yep, but hurry up." She smiled a little. "I don't want to waste the whole day with you." Sakura teased.  
  
Li smirked. She can sure ruin a moment. "So where exactly am I suppose to start?"  
  
"Try the beginning." Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Funny." Li pretended to laugh.  
  
Sakura smiled as she looked back down at the papers she held in her hands. She decided to give him some help since he seemed as if he was having a hard time getting started. "These are child custody forms."  
  
Li nodded, thankful that Sakura started the conversation. "I must have custody over Mei-Fa." He nearly demanded the whole request.  
  
Sakura couldn't stop her urge to remark on his comment. "My, aren't we demanding? You're not so great in the whole manners department, huh?"  
  
Li stopped the little smile that almost found itself to the surface of his lips. "This is my daughter, I don't trust Jin-Jin Chin. She doesn't deserve Mei-Fa after the way she's treated her." He put his hands behind his head and slid his swivel chair back. "I think I have perfectly brought up manners, it's just that I don't tend to use them when I talk to certain people."  
  
Sakura noticed his cocky smile and gave him one of hers. "At least you're aware of how rude you can be, I wouldn't want you walking around insulting people without even realizing why people tend to avoid you."  
  
"Avoid me?" Sakura watched Li's face light up with mock horrid. "They love me, especially the female population." He grinned that cocky smile of his again.  
  
The auburn haired girl made a face and shook her head. "Not even in your dreams." She muttered and continued before he had a chance to retaliate. "And I'm guessing Chin is Mei-Fa's mother, correct?" Sakura already knew how much he loved his daughter.  
  
Sakura watched as Li's deep amber eyes flashed with anger. He pounded his fist down on his desk. "Chin is anything but Mei-Fa's mother!" His voice was full of anger that easily matched the emotion in his eyes. "Ever since Mei-Fa was born, that women has done nothing to help raise her! I won't let her near my daughter!"  
  
The auburn haired girl listened as Li expressed his anger. She had slid to the back of her chair, not expecting his sudden outburst.  
  
Li noticed what he had caused her to do. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't carry on like this." He apologized sincerely and sat back down.  
  
"No, it's fine." Sakura replied. She gave him a small smile.  
  
Li was a little calmer. "Chin is Mei-Fa's mother."  
  
"Yah, I got THAT part already." Sakura said sarcastically in a teasing manner. She watched Li grin a little. "You probably don't want to talk about this, but I need to kno-"  
  
Li cut her off. "When I was nineteen, I thought I was in love." He shook his head in disgust. "I met Chin at a formal business party, I was such a fool..." He trailed off and looked up at Sakura who was listening intently to everything he was saying.  
  
Sakura nodded at him, urging him to continue.  
  
"I was a fool to believe I actually loved her. I was a fool for falling in love with somebody."  
  
"No you're not." Sakura's spoke in a monotonous manner. She had said these words without even thinking.  
  
Li flashed her a smirky smile. "Oh? How would you know? Have you ever been in love?"  
  
Li's question had caught her off guard. She decided to ignore it. "So what happened after that?" Sakura asked casually.  
  
The amber eyed man's eyes danced with amusement. Avoiding my question, aren't you? He decided to let it go, he could use this to his advantage later... "Back then, it was love at first sight. Apparently I thought she was the most beautiful women ever." Yet she looked nothing like you...  
  
Sakura shook her head at Li's words. Typical man.  
  
Li didn't seem to notice her action and continued. "It turned out Chin's parents wanted her to pursue a life with me so should would never have to shed a single sweat working."  
  
Sakura could tell he was struggling with his words.  
  
"I didn't realize that until it was too late." He paused and looked up at Sakura. "We were married a week after that..."  
  
"A week?" This shocked Sakura, she didn't think he was the type of person who would make rash decisions like that, even though she barely knew him.  
  
Li snorted at her reaction. "Go ahead and give me the lecture. My mother did, and you're probably dying to as well, everyone has."  
  
Sakura smiled a little and shook her head.  
  
Li watched her shoulder length hair swoosh back and forth as she shook her head. God, she's beautiful. Am I falling in love all over again? Don't get your hopes up, Li... She'll probably be just like the rest, like Chin.  
  
"You mustn't know me too well if you'd think I'd do that."  
  
"You're right, I don't know you at all." He could only stare at her and admire her beauty. But I'd like to get to know you, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes as nobody spoke. Sakura was aware of how he was looking at her, she decided to step in and break the quietness.  
  
"Um, so what happened after that?"  
  
Not taking his eyes off of her, Li answered her question. "We got married and Mei-Fa was born a year after that. During that year, I got to know Chin for the first time. It was also when I finally realized that my marriage was a total disaster."  
  
"You're kind of slow, aren't you?" Sakura eyed him funnily.  
  
Li smile wryly. This was probably the only reason why he didn't want to tell Sakura about all this. He didn't want her making assumptions about him, he wasn't this stupid nineteen year old anymore. She barely knew him and he wanted to make sure he left a good impression on her. He shrugged casually. "Back then, yes. Now, I tend to be faster."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Right, so Chin's parents weren't rich?" Sakura noticed that Li gave her a 'Are-you-stupid-or-something' look.  
  
"It was a formal business party, of course they were rich. Actually they were filthy rich." Li smirked. "Who's slow now?"  
  
Sakura gave him a glare. "Then why did they marry her off to you?"  
  
Even the look of confusion on her face made her beautiful. And cute. "Well, usually if the father had a son, the inheritance would naturally go to him." Li shrugged. "That's the tradition of the Chinese."  
  
A look of triumph plastered Sakura's face. "Oh! So you're saying Chin has an older brother."  
  
Li laughed inside. "Great sleuthing skills, Sherlock."  
  
"I do my best." Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
Li raised a brow. "That's not very etiquette for a princess to do."  
  
"Be quiet and continue." She ordered, pretending to be strict.  
  
"Fine, order me around. I'll get you later anyways." Li looked at Sakura as he started. "So basically Chin married me for my money, we had a child together and now she wants complete custody of Mei-Fa."  
  
"Are you two legally divorced?" Sakura rummaged through the papers but found no such papers.  
  
"Of course, I can't stand that women. We were divorced when Mei-Fa was born."  
  
Sakura looked up. "Then why wasn't this settled when the divorce was taking place?"  
  
Li crossed his arms. "It was..." He looked up and smirked. "Just not legally."  
  
"I'm not following."  
  
He pretended to sigh deeply. "Keep up Kinomoto, will you?"  
  
Sakura groaned. "Maybe I will if you actually decide to speak with some sense."  
  
"Chin wanted nothing to do with Mei-Fa, therefore it wasn't necessary for any of these legalities." He stopped. "Are we understanding back there?" He pretended to speak slowly.  
  
Sakura frowned. "Perfectly, now that you're bothering to make some sense."  
  
Li grinned.  
  
"You raised Mei-Fa all by yourself up until now?" Sakura would never admit it to him, but she was impressed.  
  
Li nodded. "Just one of my many talents."  
  
What an egomaniac... "When did Chin start this want to come back into Mei-Fa's life?"  
  
"Nearly a year now, it started with a visit."  
  
Sakura nodded but she didn't see why Li was so bent against keeping a child's mother away from her daughter. It didn't matter if you didn't like her, a child should have the right to be with her mother. Except my mother didn't want me... She quickly put that thought aside. "Do you agree that a child's right comes before the parent's?"  
  
"Absolutely, but what are you getting at?"  
  
She couldn't believe Li wouldn't let Mei-Fa see her mother just because he hated her, there had to be another reason. And I bet it has to do with why Mei-Fa pleaded with me not to let her see Chin again.  
  
The amber eyed man watched the emerald eyed beauty deep in her thoughts.  
  
"What did Chin do to Mei-Fa that's making you keep her mother away from her?" Sakura stopped and searched for the right words. "I know it's more than Chin not wanting anything to do with her daughter for the first three/four years and the fact that you dislike her so much."  
  
"Why do you assume there's another reason?" He was clearly amused.  
  
"Because..." Sakura smiled. "Just tell me."  
  
Li smiled inside to himself. You really are something else, Princess. "This is the worst part... Chin is an alcoholi-"  
  
"What!?" Sakura cut in, a look of horror on her face. "Don't tell me she drank when Mei-Fa was developing."  
  
Li nodded angrily. "She was hooked on some drugs too, during her labour period."  
  
"Didn't you talk to her or anything?"  
  
"Of course I talked to her! Did you actually think she'd listen to me? Our relationship together was probably long gone by then. She even fed me this shit claiming it was her body and she could do whatever she wanted with it."  
  
Sakura spoke quietly. "Is Mei-Fa okay?"  
  
Li could see the concern in her beautiful eyes. He smiled. "I don't understand this myself but the doctors told me Mei-Fa was a hundred percent healthy."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly. "That's absolutely wonderful!"  
  
Li couldn't believe this girl. Did she care about Mei-Fa? She barely knows her, yet she cares so much. He decided he wanted to get to know Sakura better, there was so much he wanted to know about her. "I don't think we were ever introduced to each other properly." He grinned.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I don't think we were either." The same smile appeared on her face again. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, your lawyer."  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, MY lawyer. That sounds strangely perfect... "And I'm Li Syaoran, your client." He flashed her a melting smile.  
  
Sakura felt her heart flutter, something she had never felt before. "Great to meet you, Li." But there was something else on her mind. Why was Chin so determined to get her hands on Mei-Fa?  
  
***  
  
"I just can't stand this place." The black haired women whined.  
  
"Patience, sweetheart." Zing Cheng called the waiter over. "Excuse me! Waiter!"  
  
The waiter from the expensive restaurant walked over to the couple's table. "What can I get you two?" He jotted something down in his notepad and looked up at the man. "You're Zing Cheng!" He stuttered.  
  
Cheng grinned, he loved the attention he received whenever he was in public.  
  
"Oh my god!" The young waiter exclaimed. "I can't believe it's you! It's an honour!"  
  
"Oh, you've heard of me?" Cheng loved this act.  
  
"Heard of you!?" He was practically freaking out, actually he was freaking out. "You're Hong Kong's greatest lawyer! You've never lost a case, how can anybody NOT have heard of you? You're absolutely brilliant!"  
  
Cheng's grin stretched a little wider. I'll have to give this one a bigger tip.  
  
Jin-Jin Chin groaned. This always happened when she goes out with him. He got all the attention while they completely ignored her. "Ahem." She coughed. "Would you mind talking our order now?" Her voice was full of annoyance.  
  
"Oh," The waiter smiled and turned to Cheng. "What can I get you, Mr. Cheng?"  
  
Jin-Jin growled.  
  
"The special for me, please." He smiled charmingly and ignored the women sitting across from him's behaviour.  
  
"Excellent choice, sir." He was clearly sucking up.  
  
What a pathetic little boy, Jin-Jin thought bitterly.  
  
"And you, ma'am?" He finally turned to the brown eyed women.  
  
"It took you long enough!" She bit out. "Just the house salad and soup." She said rudely.  
  
He nodded and wrote it down.  
  
"And make it fast!" Jin-Jin snapped.  
  
The young waiter walked quickly away, ignoring her.  
  
"If it were up to me, I'd have him fired." She was boiling with anger.  
  
"Temper, my love." Cheng said soothingly.  
  
"I'm calm!" She nearly shouted.  
  
Cheng frowned. A women like her could really ruin his reputation, people were already staring... and eavesdropping. Damnit, I better do something fast. "Please tell me more of your case, Ms. Chin." I'm so good. I'll also find out more information, and I'll win this case as well.  
  
The women frowned. "Call me Fiona." What game was he playing?  
  
"Please continue, Ms. Chin." He replied firmly.  
  
"Like I said, I want my daughter."  
  
He thought back to the custody papers. He didn't recall reading as to why she wanted her daughter after neglecting her for nearly five years. "Why is it that you want your daughter, Ms. Chin?" He asked curiously, he took his job as an attorney very seriously.  
  
She simply stared at him, a seductive smile forming on her face. "Can I trust you with a secret?" She whispered.  
  
"Does this pertain to the case, Ma'am?" He was aware of the fact that people were still listening, not that he didn't take his cases seriously. He just usually wasn't this formal...or moral.  
  
"It has everything to do with it, Cheng." She breathed.  
  
This women is out to ruin me... Stupid girl. "Then tell me." He said calmly, hopefully no one would be listening.  
  
"My daughter is special," She grinned maliciously. "I must have her."  
  
Special? Who the hell would want a five year old brat running around the house for? "How so?"  
  
"She can make me awfully happy, Cheng."  
  
Cheng looked around. Some people were watching, this wasn't the time. He had a feeling that whatever she was about to tell him wasn't meant for public knowledge. "I see," He had to ask another question, and fast. "I've been meaning to talk to you about the witnesses, Ma'am."  
  
Chin must have caught on to the fact that people all around them were eavesdropping, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Who do you think can help you win custody over your child?" The black haired man decided it was time to get down to business, he didn't know much about case... Which wasn't like him at all. He cursed himself for slacking.  
  
"Call me up to the stand," Chin grinned. "Everybody knows a child needs her mother, after my testimony, they'll be sure to hand her over to me."  
  
Cheng frowned. "Were you not out of her life for the past five years?"  
  
"I was, but a growing girl does need a female influence."  
  
"Is that what you plan to win by?" Cheng challenged.  
  
"Is it not good enough?" She snapped. "You're the lawyer, you think of something!"  
  
I'll think of something alright, but not because I want you to have custody over your child... But because I always win. I need to go over the case papers! Damn, why didn't I do this earlier? Stupid slut and her stupid daughter. He couldn't see why she wanted Mei-Fa so badly, she obviously didn't seem like motherly-type. It looks like I have my work cut out for me...  
  
"Here you are Mr. Cheng," The waiter was back with their meals. "And for Mrs. Cheng, your salad and soup."  
  
Chin smiled to the waiter for the first time. I'm going to be Mrs. Zing Cheng soon enough.  
  
"She's only a client, boy." Cheng stated and turned to see the reaction on Chin's face.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, forgive me." He bowed and left.  
  
Just a client? She glared at him. I will marry you, Cheng. After I get my hands on my daughter, she'll make me plenty of money. And by being your wife, I'll be famous as well.  
  
Cheng saw the evil smile that made its way to Chin's face, he didn't like it at all. The sooner I win, the better. He couldn't wait to go home and review the case.  
  
***  
  
"It's nice of you to show me around town, Eriol-Kun." Tomoyo smiled cheerfully. "But you really didn't have to."  
  
"It's my pleasure, Tomoyo." Eriol grinned and opened the car door for her.  
  
Tomoyo thanked him and stepped out.  
  
"This is one of my favourite places in Hong Kong." Eriol smiled.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened as she looked up. "This is the biggest museum I've ever seen."  
  
"It's even better inside," Eriol intertwined his hand with hers and pulled her along. "Let's go, shall we?"  
  
The amethyst eyed girl giggled. "It doesn't seem like I have a choice."  
  
"Eriol!" The man at the ticket booth said happily. "Back again?" He turned to Tomoyo. "But I see you've brought a friend." He smiled at the girl.  
  
Tomoyo greeted him politley.  
  
"Don't tell me you share the same interests as this lunatic here." The man laughed.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's not educated like we are." Eriol smiled charmingly at Tomoyo.  
  
He's a lunatic? Tomoyo smiled. Well he's a cute lunatic though.  
  
"Nah, I'm just kidding you," The man smiled warmly. "Eriol's just passionate about his feelings towards the world of science. He a good guy, but maybe you can turn some of that passion towards women." The man winked.  
  
Tomoyo found herself heating up, she nodded and looked away.  
  
"Shut up Kent!" Eriol face turned crimson.  
  
"Fine, enjoy the displays you two!"  
  
"Let's get out of here, Tomoyo."  
  
"Sure, I'll follow you." She smiled.  
  
"What do you want to see first?"  
  
Tomoyo was curious as to why Eriol came here so much. The man had given her the impression that Eriol came here pretty often. "You pick something."  
  
"Um," He looked around. "Okay, I'll show you my favourite booth."  
  
They walked by some alien displays and historical ones as well.  
  
"Well here it is..." He looked over at Tomoyo to catch her reaction. Was he crazy? What if she did think he was a lunatic and runs off?  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "It's a fortune teller stand!"  
  
"Yah..." He waited for her to say more.  
  
"I remember going with Sakura to one of these at the carnival when we were seventeen!"  
  
Uh-Oh, did she think he was childish?  
  
"You like fortune telling?" She turned to him.  
  
He grinned. Fortune telling, so innocent... "I've always been intrigued by parapsychology. I think it's great they have this booth here, not all museums do."  
  
"Really? Do you study it?"  
  
"I work with some of the professors at the local University sometimes. The rest of the time I spend working at Li's cooperation." He laughed. "You must think I'm crazy, huh?"  
  
The violet haired girl shook her head. "I don't think you're crazy." She smiled. "Do you really believe in fortune telling?"  
  
"Really?" Eriol looked at her, surprised. "Fortune telling is just one kind of parapsychology, but yes, I believe it really does exist somewhere out there. All cases of the extrasensory perceptions are somewhere out there." Great, now I'm probably scaring her.  
  
Wow, he really was into all this. "I've never met anyone who studied this before." She walked towards the booth. "Let's get our fortunes told!"  
  
Eriol grinned and followed her lead.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what does Chin want Mei-Fa for? Perhaps you know where this is headed...:) If you don't, all will be revealed next chapter, I hope it's a little bit surprising. I don't know when I'll be updating again, so I won't give you guys any false hopes. I have finals this upcoming week and it would be nice to do well. =P. Thanks for reading. :) If you'd like to be notified when I update, leave your e-mail. :D And Kan-chan! I'm not in any physical pain! =O -Ash  
  
©Shadow Productions Inc. 2002 


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: I believe there is actual intelligent life somewhere else out ther- Oh, CCS belongs to CLAMP.  
  
I think everyone here understands the normal drill. =P  
  
pinklover: You just happen to be the first reviewer...again. =O I smell a conspiracy in the air, but a good one. ;D Thanks for reviewing again and keep writing your stories! :)  
  
me: Thanks. (:  
  
Azi: I'm very slow, I'm aware of my sluggish ways. X.x Thanks for your review, do you think you know why Chin wants Mei-Fa? =O  
  
fireangel: Was that phrase used in American Idol or something? O.o Thanks for your review! =D I'm honoured you added me to your favourites. :)  
  
Pochacco: Thanks a lot for your review. Really? I think this is how Li would act if he were ever older; cool and confident. :) He's great like that. ;)  
  
RuByMoOn: My first ever reviewer! =D Thanks, and I'll try to add more S+S, just because everyone loves S+S. ;)  
  
Rhiannon Faylinn: It's you. :) No, I must insist on thanking you. =D It's the least I could do.  
  
apol: Good question, what does she want? Dun, dun, dun! Thanks for reviewing again! ^.^  
  
sweet-cookie: I need to thank you for always reviewing. :) And I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
meinien: Thanks for reviewing, meinien-san. :) Whoa there, I don't think we're on the same train. O.o Chin's evil, I admit... but she's not THAT evil. Or is she? =O Read on, oh great reviewer. =P  
  
carol: Thanks carol-san. :)  
  
Treeleaf: Thanks for both reviewing and for the luck on my exams. =D  
  
Sweet Madison: Is your idea correct? =O Thanks for always reviewing Sweet Madison. =D  
  
cOnFuSeD: 'Cause I'm evil and I want you to wait. =O Lol, thanks for reviewing and liking the fic. :)  
  
Peonygt1004: Thanks for the review. :) A little short? Okay, this one will be a hundred million pages long. =O  
  
sweet_chocolate_angel: You know, I'm really dying to read your story. =P Thanks for reviewing my story, and keep up yours. =)  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Thanks for the review. :) And I hope you did well on your exams. =D  
  
Izanami: Thanks for the review and the input. Although I don't think I've made them act THAT lovestruck. =P You ain't seen nothing yet. =O *Evil cackle* Um, I mean thanks. O.o  
  
siuying-430: Your name's Fiona too? =O Thanks for the review, and if you don't want that to be her name anymore, just give me a shout. e_e  
  
beth: More S+S. Gotcha. You want fries with that? =O Thanks for the review, and I'll be glad to put in some more S+S. =D  
  
gaea: Thanks! =D Are you an Escaflowne fan too? =D  
  
Ewokia: It was clear? =O I'm glad. =D Thanks for the review!  
  
Janice: Hey, you're nameless no more. =P Thanks for the reviews, Janice- san. =D  
  
Blue Heaven: Hehe, I love mystery! I just have a tough time writing it. X.x Thanks for the review! :)  
  
nadja: Thanks for your wonderful review. =D  
  
sylversuicune-88: Thanks a lot. :)  
  
snooopy: It's you again! =O I'm glad you're still reading after all this time. :) Thank you.  
  
d: Thanks! =D And yes, what does she want? =O *Eerie music in background*  
  
Rumiko: Lol, yep. Sakura's a lawyer. :) Thanks for reviewing. =D  
  
Distant Moon: Thank you for liking my story and for the luck. =D  
  
Kan-chan: Thanks for the review and the luck. :) What does Mei-Fa have? =O  
  
embattledcurve: Thanks for the review. :) And it should come along nicely soon, like a puzzle coming together. ;)  
  
icicle: I need to thank you for constantly reviewing, it's very appreciated. =D  
  
SakuraBlossom`101: Thanks for the review. ;)  
  
Sakura-jr17: Thanks for your review. =D  
  
j: Thanks for giving it a chance. :)  
  
red cherry blossom: Thank you for the nice review. =D  
  
Cherry-Blossom-Sakura: Thanks a lot. =D  
  
kirei crystal: Thank you very much. =D  
  
Okay, I just thought it was enlightening that some people knew why Chin was after Mei-Fa, while others were still a little in the dark. =P Okay, thanks for reviewing everybody. :) 'Tis muchly appreciated. Here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sakura Kinomoto stared at all the paperwork on her desk as she tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen out from her ponytail behind her ear. "Ugh," She tossed aside some of the papers and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder whatever possessed me to take up a career in law."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
The lawyer turned around at the sound of the little voice. "Mei-Fa," She smiled. It must have been the first smile since she started with all the paperwork early this morning. "Hey."  
  
Mei-Fa noticed her frustration, it was pretty obvious. "May I sit down, Sakura?" She asked politely.  
  
"Of course, little fairy." Sakura pulled up a chair beside her, she was working on the dining table.  
  
The little amber eyed girl smiled widely at the nickname Sakura had given her. She sat down right beside Sakura. "You look frustrated, Princess."  
  
A little smirk made way to the twenty-three year old's lips. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"  
  
The little girl nodded and grinned innocently. "Sorry Sakura, but why do you look so irritated?"  
  
Sakura laughed a little at Mei-Fa's words. She sure knew her vocabulary. "Hmm, let's just say being a grownup is hard work."  
  
Mei-Fa scratched her hair. "Are you sure, Sakura?"  
  
"Well, not all the time. Just sometimes." She added.  
  
"'Cause I can't wait to be all growed-up!" Mei-Fa declared excitedly.  
  
Sakura smiled, amused at the little girl's words. "How old are you now, Mei-Fa?"  
  
Mei-Fa lifted up four fingers. "I'm four years old."  
  
"You have a long way to go," Sakura looked at the little girl. "Growing up is fun, but so is being young."  
  
Mei-Fa nodded her head in agreement. "That's very wise, Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Someone very wise told me."  
  
"Who told you?" Mei-Fa asked curiously.  
  
"Her name's Ms. Elena," Sakura said thoughtfully. "She was my guardian growing up."  
  
Mei-Fa put her elbows on the dining table and rested her head above her hands. "What was Ms. Elena like?"  
  
"Well," Sakura thought for a few seconds. "Ms. Elena was kind, caring and very smart."  
  
"She sounds a lot like you, Princess."  
  
The twenty-year old smiled at Mei-Fa's words.  
  
"Sakura?" Mei-Fa spoke up when she saw Sakura smiling.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you help me with something?" Mei-Fa kept her eyes on the stack of papers in front of her.  
  
"Sure," Sakura smiled. "I'd love to help you. What do you need help with?"  
  
"It's about my daddy..." Mei-Fa trailed off.  
  
"Okay," Sakura looked up. "What's wrong with your dad?" Besides being both obnoxious and rude... Sakura kept the last part to herself.  
  
"He's going to kiss this girl and I really don't want him to!"  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say. "Your father actually told you that he was planning on kissing someone?" Her green eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
The chestnut browned haired little girl shook her head.  
  
"Then how do you know?" Sakura was both curious and amused at the same time. She watched as Mei-Fa played with the tablecloth.  
  
"Umm," Mei-Fa let go of the tablecloth and looked straight into Sakura's deep green eyes.  
  
The lawyer waited patiently for an answer as the little girl gazed intensely into her eyes. "Mei-Fa?"  
  
"I dreamed it, Sakura."  
  
"Dreamed it?" Sakura repeated, surprised once again.  
  
Mei-Fa simply nodded her head. "Just yesterday at night, I didn't really catch a good look at her though. It was a complete nightmare, Sakura."  
  
Sakura tilted her head. Mei-Fa was being one hundred percent serious, she could hear it in the way she spoke.  
  
"So we can't get her 'cause I don't know what she looks like." Mei-Fa added.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how the little girl wanted revenge.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mei-Fa demanded. "I know you believe me, so why are you laughing?"  
  
The auburn haired girl stopped her laughter reluctantly. She knows I believe her? Do I believe her? Well, I have no reason not to believe her. "How do you know I believe you, Mei-Fa?" Sakura challenged, raising a brow.  
  
Mei-Fa giggled before answering. "Daddy does that too, he raises one of his eyebrows, just like what you just did." She smiled. "And that's easy! I saw it in your eyes. Daddy doesn't believe me, I've tried to tell him but there's no point. He just doesn't believe me, I didn't see the flame in his eyes."  
  
Sakura sat back, letting everything sink in by itself. "So you're saying you saw Li kiss some girl in your dreams, right?"  
  
Mei-Fa nodded happily. She was glad Sakura understood and believed her.  
  
If she is telling the truth, how can I help her? "Do you dream a lot, Mei-Fa?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Only sometimes."  
  
"Does everything you dream of happen in reality?" Maybe if she says no, then the case may be solved.  
  
"I guess so, Sakura."  
  
Great. "Mei-Fa," Sakura looked at the little girl. "If your father really likes someone, don't you think he should go for it and be happy?"  
  
"But I know he likes someone else, Sakura!" Mei-Fa's voice was urgent. "And she's perfect for my daddy! And my daddy loves her very much!"  
  
"Someone else?" Sakura looked puzzled. "Another dream?"  
  
"I saw them together in one of my dreams."  
  
Sakura saw a sly smile play on the little four year old girl's lips, Li's sly smile.  
  
"Plus I've met her too. She's REALLY kind, caring and very smart." Mei-Fa smiled cheerfully.  
  
The honey-haired girl smiled at Mei-Fa's choice of words but shook her head lightly. "I want to help you, Mei-Fa... Except it's not my place to decide who your dad falls in love with."  
  
The little girl had an expression of sadness on her face.  
  
Now you've done it, Sakura. Good job there. "Love is never wrong, Mei- Fa." Sakura lifted the little girl's chin gently. "Have you heard of that saying?" I can't believe I just said that... If Tomoyo could just hear me now.  
  
Mei-Fa shook her head and smiled a little. "Well now I have."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you, Mei-Fa." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"It's okay," I'll just have to help myself. "I'm glad you believe me though." She smiled fully this time.  
  
Sakura was curious and suspicious as she thought of something. "Does anyone else know about this?" Mainly someone like Jin-Jin Chin...  
  
"Nope," The little girl shrugged. "No one else believes, although I haven't told many people. Only daddy, if daddy doesn't believe me, who would?"  
  
No one else? Great, another dead end. What could Chin possibly want Mei-Fa for? "I believe you, Mei-Fa." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I know you do, Princess." She threw her arms around Sakura and hugged her warmly.  
  
Tomoyo came jumping down the huge staircase. "Sakura-Chan! I can't wait to show you some of my new designs!" She stopped and grinned when she saw Mei-Fa hugging Sakura. "Aw! That's so cute!"  
  
Sakura looked up as Mei-Fa finally let go. "Hey Tomoyo, I think almost ran out of air there." She smiled.  
  
Mei-Fa giggled. "Hi Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hi Mei-Fa." Tomoyo smiled warmly in return.  
  
"You haven't been around lately," Sakura started teasingly. "Is Hiiragizawa-san really that interesting?"  
  
Tomoyo flushed bright red. "How did you know I was with Eriol?"  
  
"Oh! First name basis already?" Sakura grinned.  
  
"Actually, we did have a good time together." Tomoyo declared. "But we're just friends, honest."  
  
"I think Uncle Eriol likes you too." Mei-Fa helped.  
  
Sakura gave Mei-Fa a wink. "Where did he take my best friend?"  
  
"There was this museum, it's absolutely fabulous!" Her amethyst eyes lit up.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun, Tomoyo." Sakura grinned. "That's probably because Hiiragizawa was there, right?"  
  
"Mainly," Tomoyo admitted. "But the museum is his favourite place, there's even a fortune teller there!"  
  
"Fortune teller? How ironic..." Sakura looked over at Mei-Fa. She had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Ironic?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing." She smiled.  
  
"Well, I'd love to show you. Sylvie is absolutely great!"  
  
"Sylvie?"  
  
"The fortune teller, that's her name. Are you free? I really want to show you the museum and introduce you to Sylvie."  
  
Sakura beamed. "I'm always free for a best friend."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Would you like to come, Mei-Fa?" Sakura asked. "I need a break from all this work anyways."  
  
"Yes!" Mei-Fa jumped up and down. "I wanna come!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Let's go then."  
  
***  
  
"Good afternoon, Li cooperation. Judy speaking." The secretary picked up the ringing phone for an unpleasant surprise.  
  
"Get Li on the phone! And hurry up!"  
  
Judy scrunched at the bitter voice. "Who may I ask is speaking?"  
  
"None of your damn business! Just get him on the phone!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but you must state who you are first. Orders from Li, himself."  
  
"God damn it! I was his wife! Now get him on the phone!" The women on the other line growled.  
  
"Hold on, Miss." Judy rubbed her ears and knocked on Li's office door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Mr. Li?" The brunette walked in. "Phone for you, your ex-wife. Line 101"  
  
The amber eyed man frowned at the mention of his ex. "Thanks Judy." He muttered.  
  
The secretary left the room.  
  
Li reluctantly picked up his phone and punched in the three digits. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"You really should fire that stupid secretary."  
  
Li winced at her annoying voice. "Just tell me what the hell you want, Chin."  
  
"Is that anyway to treat a lady and a former wife?"  
  
"You're anything but a lady." He huffed.  
  
Chin growled on the other line. "Whatever, Li. You think I wanted to phone you?"  
  
"Spare me the torture of listening to your monstrous voice, just tell me what in blazes you want this time."  
  
"I don't want anything, you know that." She whispered into the phone. "I only want my daughter."  
  
"And that's the last thing you'll ever get from me!"  
  
"The trial's been postponed long enough, do you even have a lawyer who's willing to lose yet?" She mocked.  
  
"I have a lawyer alright. A lawyer who'll kick your ass and put you where you belong." Li's voice was full of anger.  
  
Chin was beginning to lose her temper, something she did a lot. "If you really care about Mei-Fa, you'll meet Zing Cheng and I at the local cafe today, at four o'clock. Business matters."  
  
"I'll be there, even if it means seeing your ugly face." Li slammed the phone down angrily. You don't deserve Mei-Fa, you don't deserve anything.  
  
***  
  
"What's a fortune teller?" Mei-Fa looked up at Sakura as the entered the museum.  
  
"A fortune teller is someone who has the ability to see into the future." Sakura winked.  
  
"Oh!" Mei-Fa winked back.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the two strangely. "Is there something I don't know about?"  
  
"Nope!" Mei-Fa answered quickly. "No secrets here!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Somehow I doubt that."  
  
Sakura put on her innocent look.  
  
"Whatever," Tomoyo shook her head. "This way, I can't wait for you to meet Sylvie."  
  
There was a long line in front of the booth.  
  
"Wow, I guess it's more crowded in the daytime than it is in the afternoon." Tomoyo pushed them into the line.  
  
"It's a tent," Mei-Fa smiled. "Is she in there, Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and smiled back. "I told you this rocked."  
  
Sakura looked up at the sign.  
  
FORTUNE TELLER SYLVIE  
  
WHAT LIES IN YOUR FUTURE?  
  
TEN DOLLARS PER PERSON  
  
"Ten dollars!?" Sakura turned to her friend.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "It's all worth it, Sakura."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about that, Tomoyo."  
  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
  
"I guess Fortune tellers make a lot of money." The lawyer turned to the little girl. "Especially if they fall into the wrong pair of hands... That's just twisted!"  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
The auburn haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and realized she was thinking out loud. Sakura looked up. "I was just thinking. It's nothing."  
  
"What's twisted?" Tomoyo demanded, something was going on... And she intended to find out what.  
  
"Let's talk at home, okay?" It was very crowded, people could eavesdrop easily.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo reluctantly replied.  
  
Mei-Fa had been listening the whole time, she tried to understand what Sakura was getting at. But mom, I mean Chin doesn't know... "Sakura, Chin doesn't know!"  
  
Mei-Fa understood? Sakura bent down and put her hands on Mei-Fa's shoulders. "We'll talk when we get home, okay?"  
  
"K."  
  
Sakura smiled and ruffled her hair. There's going to be a lot to talk about. Sakura noticed Tomoyo had a worried look upon her face. "Remember the fortune teller at the fair back home, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "How could I forget? She said you would fail your math test, didn't she?" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Sakura frowned. "Yes, she did. And the next day I failed." This was partly why she had believed Mei-Fa, she had no reason not to. Who was she to decide if Fortune tellers were liars or not.  
  
Mei-Fa laughed. "Fortune telling sounds fun!"  
  
"It must be cool to be able to see ahead of time." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.  
  
Not that cool. Sakura thought of Mei-Fa and her dreams. She saw something she didn't want to happen. It was definitely not what people make it out to be.  
  
Mei-Fa pulled on Sakura's skirt. "It's our turn, Princess!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Great!"  
  
"It's one at a time, Sakura." Tomoyo stated. "But I'm sure Sylvie will let Mei-Fa go in with you. I'll wait out here."  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Mei-Fa inside the fancy tent. It was dark inside, with a small glowing light.  
  
"Good afternoon, children." The women smiled. She had a purple bandana around her head. In her ears were silver hoop earrings with stars attached to them.  
  
"Good afternoon." Sakura smiled back.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mei-Fa, and this is Princess Sakura." Mei-Fa said eagerly.  
  
Sylvie chuckled. "And I'm Sylvie."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Sylvie."  
  
"You know," The women in her early forties looked up from her crystal ball. "I've been waiting a long time for you two."  
  
"You have?" Sakura said, shock in her voice.  
  
Mei-Fa was looking at the colours that swirled around in the crystal ball.  
  
Sylvie nodded. "A lot will happen, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"At least I won't fail a math test, right? What could be worst than that?" Sakura joked.  
  
The fortune teller smiled wryly. "He's close by, Sakura."  
  
"Who's close by?" Mei-Fa asked curiously, taking her gaze off the ball.  
  
"Be patient, little one. You'll see for yourself soon."  
  
"He?" Sakura repeated.  
  
"That is correct, Sakura. A warmth like no warmth."  
  
Why did all fortune tellers have to speak in puzzle format? Sakura smiled. "Is that all you'll tell me?"  
  
"Deceit and treachery are close as well, be careful. Not everything is what it seems, but everything will end well if you'll just listen to your heart."  
  
Well that's sure good advice. Sakura thought sarcastically to herself.  
  
"It is good advice, child." Sylvie chuckled.  
  
The lawyer jumped a little in her seat. So she reads minds too, talk about talented. Sakura smirked. "It is, isn't it? Thank you Sylvie."  
  
"And just for the record, love does exist, Sakura." Sylvie's deep violet eyes flashed with happiness. "But I'll let you figure that out for yourself."  
  
Fall in love? I wonder what it feels like to be in love. Sakura smiled warmly at the Fortune teller.  
  
"What does that do?" Mei-Fa pointed to the crystal ball.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't share this information but kindred should know, correct?"  
  
Mei-Fa nodded. She just wanted to know what it did.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?!" The little girl asked. "How could it do nothing!?"  
  
"It's all in here." Sylvie brought her hand up to her heart. "Tell me, do you use a crystal ball?"  
  
Mei-Fa shook her head. "No."  
  
"It's what happens on the inside that counts, Mei-Fa."  
  
Sakura watched as Mei-Fa nodded. "But I guess it does make a nice decorative piece though."  
  
The all laughed at Mei-Fa's words.  
  
"And Mei-Fa?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"What you really want will come true." Sylvie grinned. "They're just both really stubborn."  
  
Mei-Fa grinned widely.  
  
"Here," Sylvie reached into the pockets of her long flowing robe. "I want you to have this, Mei-Fa."  
  
"For me!?" Mei-Fa was awed as she took the miniature crystal ball Sylvie held out to her. "Thanks!" She turned to show Sakura the ball.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Sylvie said warmly.  
  
"Thank you, Sylvie." Sakura bowed politely.  
  
"Oh, Sakura?"  
  
The lawyer was about to leave but turned at the voice.  
  
"Don't give up on him, ok? He's an arrogant one."  
  
Sakura looked confused, but she nodded.  
  
"Take care, you two."  
  
"Bye!" Mei-Fa waved.  
  
"So?" Tomoyo stood up from the bench as she saw the two girls walk out. "How was it?"  
  
"It was so cool! Look what Sylvie gave me, Tomoyo!" Mei-Fa held out the little crystal ball.  
  
"Wow, does it really work?"  
  
"Nope!" Mei-Fa grinned cheerfully.  
  
Sakura laughed. "It was a very interesting experience, I'll say that much."  
  
"See?" Tomoyo say triumphantly. "I never steer you wrong."  
  
"You? Never." Sakura smirked.  
  
"So spill! What did she say?"  
  
"Not much." Sakura lied.  
  
"Aw, come one Sakura! You can tell your best friend." Tomoyo pouted.  
  
"Okay, can we get some late lunch, first?"  
  
"Yah," Mei-Fa shook her little ball. "I'm hungry too."  
  
"Fine." Tomoyo sighed. "There's a cafe around here, let's go there."  
  
"A cafe, you say?" Sakura smiled slyly. "Another place Hiiragizawa took the pleasure of showing you?"  
  
"Maybe." Tomoyo muttered quietly, which made Sakura and Mei-Fa laugh.  
  
***  
  
Li Syaoran drummed his fingers on the counter of the table impatiently. Be there at four, she says. God.  
  
"Wow, this place sure is fancy!"  
  
The amber eyed man looked up at the familiar female voice. There was only one women he knew with that sweet sing-song type of voice.  
  
"Wait 'till you try their coffee, it's even better." Tomoyo closed the entrance door.  
  
"Sakura?" Li stood up from where he sat and walked over to where they stood.  
  
"Li."  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Mei-Fa said gleefully.  
  
"And Mei-Fa, hey kiddo." Li smiled and turned to the emerald eyed girl in front of him. "What are guys doing here?"  
  
"What do you think people come to a cafe for?" Sakura asked sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny." Li muttered. "Well, come sit down. I have a table in the corner over there."  
  
"So what are you here for?" Sakura asked Li as they sat down. "Don't you have work at this time?"  
  
"Business matters, Kinomoto." Li said casually. "Actually, it's a good thing you're here."  
  
"I have to use the restroom." Mei-Fa cut in.  
  
"Okay, well I can take you." Sakura smiled. "Let's go."  
  
"That's okay, Tomoyo can take me." Mei-Fa turned to Tomoyo. "Right, Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned as she realized what Mei-Fa was trying to do. "Of course."  
  
Sakura watched as they both got up and left.  
  
"Why are you so eager to get away from me?" Li asked, grinning slyly.  
  
"I'm not." Sakura bit her bottom lip.  
  
"You sure could have fooled me, your majesty."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Why not Princess? Or how about your royal highness?" Li continued teasingly.  
  
"This hardly qualifies as business matter, Li." Sakura retaliated.  
  
"Relax, the other party has yet to arrive." Li slid her a menu. "Why don't you order something, you look hungry."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Princesses should mumble like that, it's not good behaviour."  
  
"You're right, Li." Sakura smiled superficially. "Good thing I'm not a princess, right?" She groaned and pulled the menu up.  
  
Li chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Li?" Sakura put the menu down.  
  
"What is it, highness? I live to serve you, and only you."  
  
Sakura realized he wasn't going to stop, ignoring him would be best. Maybe then he'll back off. "Who's the other party?"  
  
The chestnut haired man frowned. "I guess you'll be meeting Chin for the first time today."  
  
"Chin?" Sakura exclaimed. "But Mei-Fa's here."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Li said, frustrated. "It's okay, Daidouji can sit with her in that back."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I guess."  
  
"Naturally, it was my plan." Li said proudly.  
  
"All your ideas are always so well thought out, how do you do it?" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's among my many talents, like I already told you the other day."  
  
Sakura had to laugh, even if it was egotistical. "Is Chin really as bad as you all describe her out to be?" She asked curiously, it was a stupid question, for she was already aware of the answer.  
  
"Why don't you find out yourself?"  
  
Sakura followed his glance to the entrance of the cafe. A women and a man entered.  
  
"I can't wait to find out..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
That's all for this time, folks. Next chapter will be the encounter. Dun, dun, dun! And the aftermath, of course. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a whole week off so I'll be sure to update a lot quicker this time around. Thanks for reading everybody! =D Ja ne! -Ash 


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS.  
  
Special thanks goes out to the following people:  
  
Helen: You really think so? I thank you humbly. :)  
  
pinklover-sama: I think it was about time you put the 'sama' suffix there. =P Thank you.  
  
abc: Thank you for enjoying it, you don't know how much it means to me. =D  
  
Azi: Thanks for reviewing again. =)  
  
MElly L: Thanks a lot. :D  
  
fireangel: I'm honoured you're honoured that I'm honoured. =P Thank you. =D  
  
azn-angel: Lol. =P Maybe Chin wants her because of her fortune telling powers. Just maybe. Thanks. :)  
  
sweet chocolate angel: I'm born evil. Thanks. =D  
  
Kirjava-chan: I'm anything but quick, you should know that by now. ;P Thank you. :D  
  
Rhiannon Faylinn. Child support? That's too boring. =P Thanks again for the review. :)  
  
siuying-430: I'll keep that in mind. =P Thank you. =D  
  
J.S : It'll be like the Springer show! =O Well, let's find out. Thanks. :)  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: I hope you get well soon. :) Thanks for the review.  
  
embattledcurve: Thank you. I think the answer is yes. :)  
  
apol: Lol. =P I'm afraid so. Thanks again. =D  
  
michelle: Thank you, I'll try. Although I'm pretty sure succeeding isn't one of my results. =P  
  
sweet-cookie: Thanks for all the reviews. :)  
  
stardragon: Lol. Here's some chaptery goodness. =P Thanks. :D  
  
CherryWolf: Thanks. ^^  
  
d: Thank you very much. :)  
  
Sweet Madison: Not even a bit? =O Thanks. =D  
  
babyg2988: Thank you. ^.^  
  
Peonygt1004: I should be the one giving thanks to you. :)  
  
sweetliliacblossom: Thanks!  
  
Season Sweetheart: Of course, I love writing S+S! Thanks. ^^  
  
red cherry blossom: 'Soon' is hard for me to grasp. ^^; Thank you.  
  
Janice: Hi Janice-san! Thansk Janice-san! O.o  
  
Animefreak242: Aiya! I love long reviews like that! Wow. That's basically my story. O.o Good job. =P Thanks! =D  
  
Pochacco: No need to thank me, I only review what I enjoy. Thank you. :)  
  
Rhea: You think so? That means a lot, thank you so much. :)  
  
cute angel: Thanks! Happy Chinese New Year's to you as well.  
  
kawaiitenshisakura: Thank you!  
  
Virgo Writer: I see you've managed to find your way to my other fiction. I'm glad you like this one as well, Virgo Writer. :)  
  
Di: Yes! This chapter is loaded with S+S goodness! Nope, I don't have my own website. :( Frankly, those things don't seem to work for me. =P Thanks A LOT! =D And thanks for reviewing again! Encouragement sure works. ;)  
  
Sakura-jr17: Tomoyo is actually really freaky when she does that. o.o Thanks though!  
  
Rumiko: Thank you so much for continuing to read. =)  
  
kan-chan: Keep writing kan-chan, you're really talented yourself. Thanks. :)  
  
Your inner voice: Have we met before? *Scratches head* Thanks. :)  
  
Rika1332: Lol, thanks. =P  
  
eclipse27: Keep reading' to find out. Thanks.  
  
snooopy: Thanks for the encouragement! ^^  
  
PoLKa DoTz: Thanks so much! =)  
  
Jezabu3: I don't edit, I'm surprised there were no grammar problems. Thank you! :)  
  
Sailor Earth: Thank you Carolyn-san! =D  
  
tenshineko: Yep. O.o Saku is super smart in this story. =P Twenty-bucks? e_e Sylvie must be a nice person. Thanks. =)  
  
Cherry-Blossom-Sakura: Thank! ^^  
  
icicle: Thanks for reviewing again! =D  
  
MoonPhoenix: Thank you and welcome to FF.net. =D OOC is 'Out of Character'.  
  
Black kat: Lol, thanks. =D  
  
hyperdevil213: Thank you!  
  
kirei crystal: Thanks so much!  
  
Moonbeam020290: Thanks a lot for two reviews! :)  
  
Christel: Hope you enjoy this one! Arigatou!  
  
Harpie Lady: Yu-Gi-Oh! =O Thanks!  
  
RoseRosa: Thank you!  
  
Lady-Starlight: Arigatou!  
  
IceAng3l: I love your story, keep it up! And thank you!  
  
Emliy: Mission completed. Thanks for reading! =D  
  
Okay. Next time I say I'll be updating a lot quicker, ignore me. If you want to satiate your urge to kill me after this time's instalment, please take a number and wait your turn. =P WARNING: S+S overload! ;D  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Ah, Eriol." The elderly professor smiled. "What brings you here on a weekday?"  
  
"Hey Professor D," The blue haired man greeted. "Just thought I'd drop by."  
  
"Drop by?" Professor Dharamsi's eyes twinkled. "Does Mr. Li not require any of your assistance today?"  
  
Eriol brought has hand up behind his head and sweat dropped. "I slept in." He said sheepishly.  
  
The Professor shook his head but chuckled. "Better late than never, Eriol."  
  
"Nah," Eriol grinned. "He won't miss me."  
  
"If you say so." The Professor busied himself searching through a big thick book.  
  
"So what's up with you, Professor D?" Eriol leaned against the desk.  
  
"Just the usual, researching." The grey haired man replied. "And what of you, Eriol? Did you visit Sylvie? I haven't talked to you very recently, it seems."  
  
"Did I!?"  
  
Professor Dharamsi looked up, upon hearing the excited youth's voice.  
  
"You were right, she did seem like the real deal." Eriol explained. "I've never met anybody with that sort of clairvoyant ability! She was amazing."  
  
"Oh?" The sensei asked, urging him to continue.  
  
"And it was as if she read my mind, she commented on quite a few things I was thinking about. Mental telepathy."  
  
The professor smiled. "So what is it you're getting at?"  
  
"It must be possible to have more than one type." Eriol grinned. "Extra sensory perception can exist in more than one form in any given individual. Wow."  
  
"You're sounding more like me, the know-it-all professor everyday. I don't think that's quite healthy, Eriol."  
  
Eriol's grin stretched a little wider. "I'm flattered to be compared to you, by you."  
  
"There's nothing near flattering upon being compared to an old man like me." A little smile appeared on the aging professor's face. "Why don't you go out and have some fun with friends?" He pulled up his glasses and looked up at Eriol. "What do you call that? Hanging out?"  
  
The blue haired man laughed at the professor, he had said the term as if it a completely foreign language. "That's correct, Professor D." Eriol crossed his arms and tried to keep from laughing again. "You're just trying to rid yourself of me, aren't you?"  
  
"Get rid of you?" The grey haired man lifted his hand up to his heart. "Never ever."  
  
"Cut the sarcasm, Professor." Eriol walked over to where the professor and the giant book were. "Cool book."  
  
The Professor chuckled and handed him the book. "Knock yourself out, Eriol." He shook his head happily.  
  
***  
  
Sakura watched intensively as the two figures walked in, studying each with precision. The man had dark hair, he was tall as well, almost as tall as Li. Almost. He was dressed very neatly, with his black suit and his matching tie. The same thing could not be said for the women on the other hand, who was inevitably Ms. Chin herself. Jin-Jin had long black flowing hair, and the reddest of eyes. Sakura wouldn't say she was dressed for the occasion at all...  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Sakura tore her gaze away from the pair as she heard the deep, yet soothing voice.  
  
"You looked as if you were ready to pounce." Li inferred, grinning.  
  
"I believe I have all the right reasons to as well." Sakura met his gaze. "I just hope Tomoyo and Mei-Fa stay away."  
  
"You don't make dense friends, do you?"  
  
"What?" Sakura stared at him as if he were crazy.  
  
He sighed mockingly. "Tomoyo is intelligent, I take it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"All's well that ends well."  
  
Sakura watched Li smirk. But that smirk soon disappeared, and she was also aware of why.  
  
"You showed up, Syaoran." The women grinned as she sat down across from Sakura.  
  
The man that had accompanied her smiled wickedly at Li and turned to Sakura. "And who might this lovely lady be?"  
  
Li noticed the charming smile he had flashed Sakura, he didn't like that at all.  
  
Unfortunately, Chin noticed as well. "Is she your latest slut?" She screeched, with a tone of obvious jealousy.  
  
Sakura lowered her eyebrows and was about to reply, only Li beat her to it.  
  
"You will not be calling my lawyer such names, understand?" His voice was dangerously low.  
  
Sakura was at a lost for words, Li had defended her... Something she had never even dreamed of, not that her dreams ever included Li.  
  
"Especially names that are clearly reserved for you." Li added bitterly, not waiting for her response.  
  
Jin-Jin shot daggers at the amber eyed man, then reverted her eyes to study the auburn haired girl. With her skirt and her hair loosely flowing over her shoulders, she hardly looked like a lawyer. "You're his lawyer?" She demanded to know, her voice full of astonishment. "Seriously?"  
  
"I am," Sakura replied, annoyed at Chin's tone of voice. The tone of voice which clearly screamed, 'You don't look anything like a lawyer, you have got to be kidding me.' "Does your intelligence not able you to comprehend that?" She kept a completely straight face.  
  
Li had to bite back his sudden urge to burst into a fit of laughter. Sakura was definitely witty, no doubt, something he admired. It suddenly hit him that his 'Reasons to admire Sakura Kinomoto' list was quickly growing, a list in which he had unconsciously made up in his mind.  
  
Chin's womanish features tightened into anger as she turned to Cheng, obviously wanting him to defend her.  
  
Noticing how Chin reacted, Sakura loosened up. How dangerous could a women who couldn't fire up her own insults be? Sakura allowed a little smile surface to her lips.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my client, miss," Zing Cheng apologized politely. "I'm Zing Cheng, her lawyer, I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
Meanwhile, Li glared at the man. How superficial can you get? Anybody in their right minds, as well as out of their minds, would surely be able to see through the phoney for what he truly was. Li thought silently to himself. Or maybe I just hate him with a bitter passion. He turned to see Sakura, eager to see her reaction to such a gesture.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," She replied professionally with a small smile. "I'm glad to have met you too, Mr. Cheng."  
  
Li wasn't able to tell if Sakura saw through the real Zing Cheng or not. It was just like her to be such a professional in her line of work, proving him, and many others wrong about her qualifications. Then again, Sakura didn't know Cheng like he did, and Li was determined to keep her away from that scheming bastard.  
  
"And this is Jin-Jin Chin, my client." He motioned his actions at the vulgar women.  
  
Sakura nodded at Chin and deliberately smiled brightly at her. "I'm honoured to be in your presence, as I've heard so much about you." She decided to add a little sarcasm, just for flair. And fun.  
  
The women did not bother to be polite, which did not come to a huge surprise to Sakura. "Whatever," She replied disgustingly. "We're not here for games, we're here about legal matters."  
  
It took Sakura everything in her to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter. "Legal matters?" She raised a brow. "Since when did you start caring about these legal matters?"  
  
"Don't act as if you've known me all your life." The dark haired women bit back.  
  
"Act?" Sakura's face lit up with mock horror. "Frankly, I'm quite glad I haven't been blessed enough to know you all your life."  
  
Li was amused at all this, he liked the way Sakura spoke with such confidence. Except it really was not in his full interest to observe a full on cat fight between the two, the public certainly didn't need it, as much as he would have liked to see Sakura kick some ass. Which he had no doubt she could have outwitted Chin easily.  
  
"Why you little bi-"  
  
"Enough already." Li cut in, before a furious Jin-Jin could finish her colourful sentence. He didn't bother looking at her, it was hard enough sitting at the same table as her.  
  
"For once," It seemed as if Cheng had finally decided to speak up. "I would have to agree with Mr. Li."  
  
The chocolate haired man eyed him suspiciously, wondering what in the world he was up to.  
  
"We were actually here to arrange the day of the trial."  
  
Day of the trial? The simple little phrase shot through Li's heart like an arrow set on flames. That would be the day that would decide his sweet daughter's fate. He wasn't an idiot, he knew this day would eventually come.  
  
Sakura nodded, sensing Li's sudden uneasiness. "When will that be?"  
  
"That all really depends," The opposing lawyer announced casually. "How much time do you need?"  
  
Li really didn't like the tone of his voice as he asked that question, his fists clenched.  
  
"It's not all just up to us," She glanced over at Li and turned back. "How much more time do you two need to prepare?"  
  
"Time? I could get this done and over with in a matter of seconds." His cockiness finally took it's path. "How does a week sound to you?"  
  
Sakura bit her lip, he definitely did not respect her as a lawyer. The man was bragging already! But a week? Sakura felt as if he were challenging her, trying to prove he was the better of the two lawyers.  
  
"A week?" Li repeated. "Don't you think that's a little rushed?"  
  
"I agree," Sakura helped out, not sure if a week would be enough time. "With all the paperwork and legalities involved, it usually takes at least a month until the actual trial can take place."  
  
"That's true, Miss Kinomoto." Cheng slipped his fingers through his perfectly gelled black hair.  
  
"Don't tell me Ms. I'm-such-a-great-lawyer isn't up to it." Chin mocked, her red eyes flashed with jealousy.  
  
Sakura was waiting for Cheng to say more, but he didn't. Ignoring Chin, Sakura turned to Li. "What do you think, Li?" Sakura asked. "Is a week okay with you?"  
  
Li smiled genuinely, somewhat happy that Sakura had bothered to ask for his opinion. He did not recall any of his previous lawyers doing anything even remarkably similar to what Sakura had just did, as small as the act. "You're in charge, if it works for you, it definitely works for me."  
  
"Well," Chin demanded impatiently, aware of the smiles Li was giving to the stupid young lawyer. She had come to her conclusion that Li was definitely having her in bed. "Are you up for it or what?"  
  
A million thoughts and questions must have swirled around in Sakura's thoughts. Can I handle this? Am I ready? What if it wasn't enough time? She didn't know why, but all of a sudden, the thought of letting Li down shattered her heart.  
  
***  
  
"So how do you like your doughnut?" Tomoyo watched as the little four year old girl munched on her rainbow sprinkled pastry.  
  
"I like it very much so, Tomoyo." Mei-Fa smiled, icing around her mouth.  
  
Tomoyo sighed with relief. It had taken her practically forever to settle the kid down after Mei-Fa had informed her of the women that had walked into the cafe.  
  
"Is she still here?" Mei-Fas asked, all of a sudden.  
  
Tomoyo knew exactly who the little girl was referring to. "Yes, she is."  
  
Mei-Fa continued to take bites from her doughnut. "Thank you for the doughnut, Tomoyo."  
  
The dark haired designer smiled. "You're welcome, Mei-Fa."  
  
***  
  
"Take your time," Cheng encouraged. "This is important."  
  
Chin groaned, exasperated at her lawyer's comment. "We really don't have all day."  
  
"A week it is." Sakura said firmly, after thinking it over.  
  
"Great!" Cheng grinned. "It's settled then, the trial will be held in exactly one week." He looked up to meet Sakura's green eyes. "By the way, It was all arranged nearly a month ago, I'm a man who plans ahead." He grinned again.  
  
I bet those plans don't involve losing to my lawyer, which you most indefinitely will, Cheng. He shot the man an icy stare.  
  
"Really?" Sakura's green eyes widened like a little child's, her naive spirit taking over her. "What would have happened had I refused your offer?"  
  
"You didn't, did you?"  
  
She gave a weak nod.  
  
"Let's leave it at that then... And we'll see how you fare as an attorney."  
  
"You're right," Sakura said brave, although she thought his behaviour rather odd. "We'll see."  
  
Li was just happy that their encounter was finally over. Strangely enough, he was also happy that Sakura would be away from the manipulative Cheng.  
  
Apparently, Chin was in full spirits as well. "You'll be sorry, Kinomoto." She threatened as she stood up. "Have fun with your slut, Li." She managed to sneer at the messy haired man, before she stalked off.  
  
"Goodbye, Kinomoto-san." Cheng flash her a sly grin and followed Chin, not bothering to say goodbye to Li.  
  
Sakura wasn't about to let that women's comment get to her, she knew better. But she had noticed that it got to Li though... "You looked as if you were ready to pounce." She tilted her head.  
  
"I'll be back, Sakur-"  
  
"Don't sweat it Li," Sakura smiled. "You really shouldn't let her get to you." Truthfully, she was incredibly touched at Li's efforts.  
  
Li groaned, but reluctantly agreed as he saw how sweet her smile was. Strange how a simple smile had persuaded his decision so. "Fine," He blurted out. "Next time she won't be so lucky though."  
  
"Do you usually go around defending everybody's honour?" Sakura inquired, both curious and amused.  
  
Li flashed her a devious grin. "Not really, only certain angels."  
  
The emerald eyed girl raised her eyebrows. "For some reason, I don't believe you, Casanova." Meiling had told and warned her about her cousin's flirtish nature.  
  
"Then don't," He smiled. "But you must let me make it up to you, your grace."  
  
"Make what up to me?" She asked curiously.  
  
"First of all, that rude encounter just now." He replied sincerely. Li watched as she shook her head, her soft hair swishing around.  
  
"That wasn't even your fault to begin with."  
  
"I know." He shrugged. "Rarely, if ever, is anything my fault." He grinned.  
  
"Just when I thought you were actually a decent person, you go and prove me wrong." Sakura crossed her arms. He was, in fact, a grade A jerk.  
  
"Actually, I just wanted an excuse to take you to dinner."  
  
His next phrase left the emerald eyed lawyer a little astonished., although Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his boyish answer.  
  
"And what, if I'm obligated to ask, your highness," His amber eyes hiding his deep delight. "do you find so amusing?"  
  
Sakura stopped her laughter and managed a small smile. "You're not mocking me, are you?" She plunked her hands on her slim waist.  
  
"Mocking you?" He flashed her an expression of confusion. "I must admit mocking you is one of my favourite pastimes, but that is definitely not the case this very moment."  
  
Sakura saw the bright laughter present in his deep pools of amber, and was surprised at how reluctant her eyes were from leaving his gaze.  
  
"You're staring," Li stepped closer to the girl in front of him. "Do I interest you?" He expertly lowered his voice to a low whisper.  
  
Sakura, who was visibly aware of the closeness between him and herself tried to back away, too bad she was already up against the chair. She shivered as she realized that Li had brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Why are you doing this?" She gasped, surprised that she was still able to control her voice.  
  
"Doing what?" Li grinned, trying his best to sound as if he were but an innocent child.  
  
She swallowed and found herself studying his features. He had a rugged look to him, dark amber eyes that she thought were absolutely mysterious, and his unruly chestnut brown hair that waved in his face. He was dangerously attractive, if looks could kill...  
  
"Since you're still busy dreamingly studying me," Li grinned at her. "You won't mind if I do the same, do you?"  
  
"We should go get Tomoyo and Mei-Fa now, Li." She answered, trying not to think of what he just said to her. She was also desperate to get away, frightened of the emotions she was experiencing. Emotions she had never felt before, and she didn't want to feel them anymore, for they were almost too good to be true.  
  
Li gave her a tender smile as he in return, studied her. He noticed that she had the most kissable mouth he had ever seen, rosy, just like pink cherry blossom petals. And her skin was smooth, with a tint hue of bright red- no, more pink than red. Then there were her amazing green emerald eyes, which flashed with fear. She was frightened. "Don't fear me, your highness." He lifted her chin as he stared into her eyes, and found himself drowning in them.  
  
"W-why would I be scared of you?" Sakura felt small sparks fly through her body as Li kept his hand on her face.  
  
Li chuckled. "Then you'll come for dinner?"  
  
His deep amber eyes were so warm and tender that Sakura nodded, she didn't have any other alternative.  
  
"I promise you'll have a great time, Princess." Li bent down and whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as she heard his voice, making her ears tickle.  
  
"What have you two been up to?"  
  
Li and Sakura automatically backed away from each other at the sound of the sly, familiar female voice. Actually, Li had done all the backing up, considering the position Sakura was in. He ran his hands through his thick hair and grinned goofily. "Just talking."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled, trying to recover from the bliss she was in. "Just talking, like Li said."  
  
"Daddy!" Mei-Fa, who was hiding behind Tomoyo leapt up and gave her father a huge hug.  
  
"Hey Kid." Li hugged her back.  
  
Mei-Fa lifted her head up and ran towards Sakura, giving her the same big hug. "What were you and Daddy doing, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled at Mei-Fa's hug, she was strong. "Hey little fairy!" She returned the hug. "Nothing, just talking." Sakura looked up at Li, who gave her a wolfish grin.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo cut in. "Are you sure?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes, positive." Sakura said quickly. "Everything alright with you two?"  
  
"We're fine," The amethyst eyed girl smiled. "Right Mei-Fa?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Mei-Fa smiled, she was in full spirits after seeing Sakura and her father.  
  
"Great!" Sakura was glad to hear that Chin did not see Mei-Fa.  
  
"Splendid!" Li smirked.  
  
"Just excellent." Sakura challenged, giving Li the same smirk back.  
  
"Perfect." Li crossed his arms.  
  
"I think we're missing something here." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Mei-Fa contributed as well by erupting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What?" Li asked, laughing. "I just think it's perfect that Sakura's joining me for dinner tonight."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo's eyes laughed.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said as-matter-of-factly. "It's just dinner." She struggled to speak with her usual tone of confidence, and she struggled from heating up and looking like a tomato as well. She watched as Li raised his brows at her. "Don't you have to get back to work?" She asked.  
  
"Trying to get rid of me already, huh?"  
  
"Why would she do that, daddy?" Mei-Fa asked innocently, not aware of his teasing. "I think Sakura likes you."  
  
Li smiled at his daughter and turned to Sakura. "You're absolutely right, Sakura. I'll pick you up around six." After giving her another smile and saying goodbye to them all, Li Syaoran left the cafe.  
  
"That was just so cute!" Tomoyo shrieked. "Now why didn't I bring my camcorder?"  
  
"It's just dinner, Tomoyo." Sakura sweat dropped. "It's really not a big deal." Her usual confidence returned, now that you know who wasn't anywhere around.  
  
"Sure, sure." Tomoyo waved her hand around, clearly not believing a word she said.  
  
"I'm sure you and daddy will have a wonderful time together." Mei-Fa smiled at Sakura. "I just know it."  
  
That's exactly what I dread, little talented fairy. Sakura thought as she remembered the little girl's ability to predict future events. And she knew she would probably end up having a wonderful time, the happy look in Mei-Fa's innocent eyes said everything.  
  
***  
  
"Hello!" Jin-Jin Chin waved her hand in front of her lawyer.  
  
Zing Cheng frowned. His mind was on the women he had had the pleasure of meeting earlier this afternoon. "What?" He snapped.  
  
"What were you thinking of just now?" The black haired women asked. "You looked really out of it."  
  
"Nothing." He replied without emotion. But he found himself unconsciously smiling as the image of the green eyed girl flashed into his mind.  
  
"Tell me!" Chin demanded, like a little spoiled child.  
  
"I told you it was nothing," He persisted as he pulled her closer to him. "Just you, my darling." He breathed.  
  
"Really?" The gullible Jin-Jin asked, smiling as he pressed his lips roughly onto hers.  
  
Cheng did not reply as he slid his arm up her back effortlessly, but there was another women on his mind; Sakura Kinomoto. He continued to kiss the women in his hands passionately.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think of this place?" The amber eyed man asked as he looked at the women seated across from him. Her hair was swept up on her head, and she wore a simple but elegant yellow dress. She was simply stunning.  
  
"It's beautiful, Li." Sakura smiled as she looked around. It was a stylish restaurant that served Japanese food. "Do you like Japanese food?" She asked, wondering why he chose this place.  
  
"I do," He replied. "It's my favourite, and I also thought you'd like it as well."  
  
"How thoughtful of you." She teased.  
  
"You seem like your usual self now." He laughed, glad she wasn't feeling uneasy anymore.  
  
"So do you."  
  
"I'm always my usual self, your grace."  
  
Sakura smiled at him but rolled her eyes. "I can see that."  
  
"How do you like it here in Hong Kong?"  
  
"It's beautiful." A genuine smile of appreciation spread onto her lips. "It's my first time here too."  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying it here, then."  
  
"Me too." She smiled as the waiter brought them their orders.  
  
They both thanked the waiter.  
  
Sakura looked over at Li, who was dipping his raw fish into his plate of wasabi. She stared at him as he plunked the sushi into his mouth.  
  
"What?" He grinned.  
  
"Don't go spitting out fire now." She teased. "I don't think the restaurant would appreciate their walls if they were on flames."  
  
He chuckled. "I've done this a million of times, no worries."  
  
Sakura watched as popped another wasabi covered sushi into his mouth. "At least now I know where to take you on your birthday." She remarked.  
  
"My birthday isn't until a long run, I'm sure we can do something sooner."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
Li pretended to thoughtfully think. "We can do something you want to do."  
  
"I wouldn't want to bother you, Li."  
  
"Bother me?" He looked truly shocked. "You only grace me with your presence."  
  
Sakura remembered what Meiling had told her. Li Syaoran was the biggest tease and flirt she had ever encountered. "Have you lived in Hong Kong all your life?" She asked, changing the topic.  
  
Li nodded. "I was raised here by my mother, my father died when I was really little."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Don't be," Li smiled tenderly. "I didn't really know him."  
  
"Is there anyone else in your family?"  
  
"Yah, I've had the pleasure of living with three older sisters my entire life."  
  
Sakura giggled at his sarcasm. "Then you must know a lot about girls."  
  
"Why do you think I'm so popular with them?"  
  
"You're still as conceited as ever." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Is that why I interest you?" He grinned. "I know I interest you."  
  
"Arrogant jerk."  
  
"Such words only show how much I mean to you." His eyes full of amusement, he enjoyed getting to her.  
  
"I can only feel sorry for your sisters."  
  
"You should be feeling sorry for me." He mumbled.  
  
Sakura could not help but start laughing again. "Why is that?"  
  
"You can only understand the pain I had to go through if you meet them yourself." He shuddered.  
  
This only made the emerald eyed girl laugh even harder.  
  
Li started laughing gaily as well, her laughter was contagious. "How about you?"  
  
"Hmm?" She tilted her head at him.  
  
Li smiled at the sight of her action. "Your family, how are they?"  
  
Sakura paused. "My family?" She didn't like talking about that.  
  
"It's fine, you don't have to talk about anything you don't feel comfortable talking to me about." He gave her an understanding look.  
  
"No, it's okay." Sakura started, he had shared his family with her, she figured she'd do the same. "I've never had any parents, unless you count Ms. Elena."  
  
Li could see the smile on her face as she mentioned the name, he had a sudden urge to share in on her happiness. "Who's that?" He then paused and added, "if you don't mind me asking, of course."  
  
"I don't mind. Ms. Elena raised me ever since I could remember, she's the sweetest person I know. She was also head of the orphanage, where I lived most of my life."  
  
"I didn't know you grew up in an orphanage." Li sounded surprised.  
  
"You've only just met me, of course you don't." She smirked.  
  
"Right," He remembered. "Did you go to school?"  
  
"Ms. Elena taught us in the building where we lived."  
  
"She taught you how to be a lawyer?" He asked, as surprised as ever.  
  
"Oh no," Sakura smiled. "I attended high school because Ms. Elena convinced them of my ability to grasp concepts quickly."  
  
"Did you go to university?"  
  
"Yah, I had to, to get this job." Sakura remarked. "Partly on a scholarship, and partly with Meiling's help."  
  
"How did my cousin help you?"  
  
Sakura flushed, looking embarrassed. "She paid for the remaining of my tuition."  
  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Sakura."  
  
"Meiling's just great, I owe her so much."  
  
"She thinks of you like that as well, a great friend." Li smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but I only hope I can make it up to her someday." Sakura replied. She had taken Li's case because Meiling was one of her best friends, and she owed her so much.  
  
"You may already have."  
  
Sakura did not know what Li was talking about, she gave him a confused look.  
  
"You don't regret becoming a lawyer, do you?"  
  
"Most of the time, no." Sakura told him honestly. "Sometimes I feel as if I'm failing though." She admitted, but she didn't tell him how frightened she was of losing this case to Cheng.  
  
"You've just began, you should give yourself more time and credit," He looked into her eyes. "I'm positive you won't fail."  
  
His gaze was so reassuring, Sakura felt like her troubles were all melting away. "What about you, do you regret anything you've done?"  
  
Li smirked. "Certainly not," He said proudly. "A Li has no regrets, absolutely nothing."  
  
"Nothing at all?" His answer had surprised her a great deal.  
  
"Nope, nothing."  
  
"But everybody has regrets, you can't possibly have none." She continued, determined to break his haughtiness.  
  
"Like I told you, I'm regret free." He insisted in his proud voice.  
  
Sakura gave a little sigh and shook her head. "You're a bad liar."  
  
"And you, my dear, are wrong."  
  
To be continued...  
  
There, I'm done! I must apologize for the delay, although apologizing will do no good. I didn't have inspiration, and I didn't know what to write. X.x Go ahead and hurt me. *Stands still* =P Thanks for reading, I'm out. 'Tis bedtime. =D -Ash 


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: Things like this don't change within a week or so, do they? CCS is still not mine and never will be.  
  
First things, first...  
  
sweet-cookie: Again, I must thank you for always reviewing. It truly means a lot. :)  
  
flame of ice: Thanks a lot. :)  
  
lunemangelus: Lol, a tad excited, are we? ;) Thanks, and sorry about the long wait.  
  
Enchanted Winter Stars: Thank you so very much. =D  
  
sweetliliacblossom: Thanks! ^^  
  
d: I like your penname, it's spiffy. ;) Thanks for the review again. =D  
  
kawaiitenshisakura: Thank you very much for your review. :)  
  
Feo-chan: Thank you for the compliments, and for adding me to your favourites. I'm honoured. :)  
  
Moonbeam020290: Thanks! And we'll just have to see about that, won't we? ;D  
  
Lady-Starlight: Thanks. :)  
  
SweetBabyGurl: Thank you. =D  
  
fireangel: Thanks for yet another wonderful review. =D  
  
red cherry blossom: Eek. Is that a threat? =P Thanks. :)  
  
Sweet Madison: Thanks again, Madison-san. :)  
  
Tiffany: Thanks!  
  
Amanda Panda: Kissy, kissy? Aiya! We'll get there soon. :) I haven't seen you in a while. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
janice: Janice-san! =D Thanks again. :)  
  
LiandSakuraDaughter: I'll be sure to finish it, it'll just be a matter or time. =P Thanks!  
  
Pochacco: Thanks, I have a habit of making people look like idiots. =O  
  
witcherwill: Hehe, thanks for your input. =D And for review!  
  
Christel: I'm glad you enjoyed it. =D Thanks.  
  
StarDragon: Thanks again! ^^  
  
apol: Lol, I like it too. Thanks again, apol-san. :)  
  
rainbow-dreamer: Hey you! Keep up your great stories! And thanks. :)  
  
kerrywildfire: Thank ya. :)  
  
embattledcurve: Thank you for another review. :)  
  
Di: Thanks, D-san, for reviewing twice again. I'm quite the slow one at updates. -_- Thanks again! ^^  
  
meinien: meinien-san! Thanks for reviewing again. :)  
  
Treeleaf: It's you! =O Thanks for the great review. :)  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Thanks for the review. =)  
  
Little Wolf LOVER: You know what? I absolutely loved Cherry, my love. An adaptation of McNaught's Whitney, My love, huh? It was wonderful. :) Thanks for reviewing my story.  
  
Kirjava-chan: Thanks a lot. =)  
  
icicle: Thanks again for the splendid review! =D  
  
Anna: Thanks Anna-san. =D  
  
Kan-chan: Thanks a lot! =D  
  
pinklover-sama: There's no need for an apology. Thanks pinklover! =D  
  
Dianne: Thank you. =)  
  
Black kat: I love a flirty Li. ;) Thanks!  
  
CCS fic reader? I'm a slow one. =P Thanks! ^^  
  
animeluvr: Thanks you. :) And I'll see if I can fit that cute couple in.  
  
Season Sweetheart: Thanks for yet another review. ;D  
  
AngelSakura13: Thanks a lot. =D  
  
sylversuicune-88: Lol. =P But I need her to say that, since that is how Li has to be portrayed, but only for a little while. ;) I promise you that she'll be head over heels for him quite soon. Thanks! ^^  
  
Alright, enough of this chitchat. Let's roll.  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Twenty-three year old Sakura Kinomoto lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Isn't it amazing how something can be so intensely interesting when there's nothing else better to spend your time doing? She figured she had some time to spare, after all, it was only nine in the morning... still early on her part.  
  
There were exactly six days left until the trial that would decide it all. Suddenly, Sakura didn't feel too good, apparently, it was the result of thinking too darn much of you know what.  
  
The auburn haired girl let out a sigh and rolled onto her side. Not only were her thoughts on the trial, they were also on the man responsible for the whole thing...  
  
The man that sported an aura of both confidence and haughtiness wherever he strayed. What a delightful combination, Sakura thought sarcastically.  
  
The man that clearly loved his daughter deeply. Sakura smiled at that thought, she smiled even more happily as an image of Mei-Fa and her father found its way into her mind.  
  
Also the same man who had invited her to dinner just yesterday night, for reasons that even she did not know of.  
  
The lawyer shut her eyelids as she thought back to her dinner with Li. She supposed it had been a pretty 'casual' dinner, if you excluded their bantering. Casual dinners didn't usually consist of both eating and firing insults at the opposite person, did it? Maybe, maybe not. Sakura hadn't the slightest idea, she hardly ever went out on dates, not that she had dated Li yesterday... That's hardly what she did.  
  
Reluctantly, Sakura made herself get out of bed for the day she had ahead of herself.  
  
***  
  
Eien Fujitka sat at his desk, with his feet propped conveniently on top, a magazine in one hand and his cup of coffee in the other.  
  
"Fujitka!" A deep and irritated voice exclaimed with authority.  
  
The young blonde man defiantly sipped his breakfast beverage and continued to thumb through his magazine. "No thanks, Chief." He answered.  
  
John Carter frowned, Eien Fujitka hadn't even flinched... And he had used his best commanding voice as well! The nerve of him! Although he wasn't surprised, for he was certain that the CSI sitting cosily in front of him was scared of nothing. If he did fear something, it surely wasn't him. "What!?" He barked back, not understanding what the young man had just said to him.  
  
"No doughnuts for me, John." Eien replied, still not looking up at the man in charge of the entire police force in his district, he was also his boss.  
  
"Doughnuts!?" The chief glared. "What the hel-"  
  
This time, the twenty year old did look up, he looked up with a grin plastering his face. "Isn't that what this is about?"  
  
"For god's sake, Eien. This is a damn police force." John Carter shot back.  
  
"Thank you for making my point," The blue eyed blonde continued, smiling. "I've been under the impression that policemen and their doughnuts went together, hand in hand."  
  
"You think you're so funny, Fujitka." Carter said, with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Why don't you just get to work, instead of sitting here and doing nothing."  
  
Eien let out a chuckle. "This place has no sense of humour." He threw his magazine onto his desk.  
  
"What the hell were you doing anyways?" The commander demanded.  
  
"I was reading a wonderfully written magazine," Eien replied as a matter-of-factly. "I was also enjoying this deliciously made cup of coffee." The blue eyed cop brought the beverage in front of his boss, as if proving the whole thing to him.  
  
"Argh!" The man was on the verge of ripping his hair out, or what little was left.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I would think you need what little locks you have left." Eien laughed out loud and closed his eyes, sometimes, he just couldn't control his urges to comment.  
  
"You are fortunate this police force needs you, Eien," The chief bit through gritted teeth. "Or I would have fired you ages ago."  
  
Eien smiled and dismissed his comment, he was more than grateful the force needed him. Nothing was better than to feel like you're needed, to feel helpful when somebody needs you. The young curly haired man stood up, his hands were casually stuffed in his loose jeans. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
The commander raised both his eyebrows in surprise, the sudden change in topic was enough to surprise anybody. "Yes?"  
  
"Would it be possible if I take up a case?"  
  
"What did you have in mind, Fujitka?" The man waited for him to continue.  
  
"Well," Eien ran his right hand through his curly golden tresses. "I'd like to conduct a little research, nothing too big."  
  
"What kind of research?" The older man pried, emphasizing his last word with authority.  
  
"Ever wonder about the reputation of someone who seems to have everything in the right place?" Eien asked, waiting for a reply. The expression on his chief's face made him regret asking it. He was expecting what the next thing out of Carter's mouth would be. He mentally cursed himself.  
  
John Carter tilted his head back and burst into a fit of deep laughter. "You'll have to pardon me while I get this out of my system." He stopped and continued in an uproar of chuckles again, attracting the attention of everybody that was working around.  
  
"Take your time," Eien muttered under his breath. "I have all day."  
  
"Are you telling me that Eien Fujitka is jealous?" Carter tried to keep from laughing again. "Because," He added. "I didn't think somebody like you had anything to be jealous about."  
  
Fujitka noted the hint of amusement in his eyes. "Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, boss." He responded rather dryly. Although a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he added something else. "I must have a massive influential amount of power on you if you've gained that much humour in so little time."  
  
Carter grinned at that. He knew that Eien wasn't jealous, but revenge was oh so sweet. "Who are we talking about?"  
  
Eien had almost answered him with a blunt 'You'. It was just a good thing he remembered that this was a serious matter, he would have plenty of time to joke around later. "Ever head of the infamous, Zing Cheng?"  
  
John scratched at his thinning hair. "Cheng?" He repeated. "This is about Cheng? That attorney?"  
  
"What else could it be about?" Eien replied sardonically.  
  
"What do you have on that guy?" Carter asked, puzzled by the whole thing.  
  
"Nothing much," He shrugged. "Just whatever's behind that guy's damn reputation."  
  
"That's all, huh?"  
  
"I'm a simple guy," Eien shrugged again. "I don't ask for much."  
  
John shook his head. "I've always thought that man was clean, what exactly are you expecting to find?"  
  
"A deluded psychopath bent on destroying the world?"  
  
John shot him a disapproving look.  
  
"That, or," He considered the other alternative. "The life of a scandal."  
  
"Zing Cheng? A scandalist?"  
  
The appalled expression on his face made Eien frown.  
  
"Let me guess," Eien stated sarcastically. "You're one of his loyally devoted fans."  
  
Carter straightened up and grew serious. "Yes, I have always thought of him as a man that brought justice for those he helped, you, of all people should understand that."  
  
The blued eyed agent threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "What is it about him that brainwashes you all so!" He demanded through his clenched jaw.  
  
"You've seen what he has done for countless of citizens, what reason could you possibly have that would lead you to believe anything but just that?"  
  
Eien sighed, John Carter was definitely a Cheng fan. It was disgusting, really, enough to make any sensible person puke uncontrollably. "It's a gut feeling." He answered defiantly.  
  
"In that case, I suggest you do what common sense, should you even have any, tells you." He snatched the magazine off of the desk. "And get back to work, Mr. Fujitka." Carter turned his back abruptly and strolled off.  
  
Common sense? Eien thought bitterly to himself. Where's a dictionary when you need one? "It looks like it's just you and me, pal." Eien sat down and turned on his computer. As he waited for the machine to boot, it dawned on him that his boss, of all people had stolen his latest issue of, 'From Bachelor to Husband'.  
  
The determined cop grinned as he typed away on the keyboard, making Zing Cheng his latest target. One thing was for sure, Eien Fujitka's aim was always true and to the very point.  
  
***  
  
"It's very nice to see you show up for once, Hiiragizawa." An amber eyed man drummed his fingers at his fancy desk.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Eriol Hiiragizawa grinned and helped himself to the seat in front of Li Syaoran's desk.  
  
"I forget," Li said dryly. "What exactly is your relationship with me again?"  
  
"I'll take that as your way of saying you've missed all the fine work I do around here for your corporation."  
  
"That's right, I vaguely remember now," Li responded. "You're the extra hired help."  
  
"Nothing, but." Eriol agreed with a smile, knowing it would catch the proud man off guard.  
  
And it did.  
  
"I see life's been treating you quite well, has it not?" Li inferred.  
  
"Oh, just fabulous." Eriol cracked his knuckles and added another grin.  
  
"Is it a women," Li raised a brow. "Or is it all that time you spend at the university? For your sake and for mine, I hope it's the first option."  
  
The blue haired man let out a little chuckle.  
  
"Second option, huh?" Li shook his head, sharing a chuckle with his friend. "Frankly, I don't see why you find all that nonsense so terribly interesting."  
  
"If you bothered to read anything about the subject, my friend," Eriol retaliated. "I'm sure you would find it just a fascinating as I do."  
  
Li Syaoran snorted. "So what sort of ridiculous baloney has you so worked up this time?"  
  
"Why the sudden interest?" Eriol smiled a little.  
  
"No interest," Li shrugged. "Just my guilty conscience catching up to me for treating a friend so."  
  
"Conscience?" Eriol asked, pretending to be shocked. "The last time I spoke to you, I didn't even think that word was part of your vocabulary."  
  
"Funny, you're just too funny."  
  
The blued eyed man grinned. "But since you asked, I'll be more than glad to share my latest discoveries with you."  
  
"I'm thrilled."  
  
"It is possible that one can have the extra sense to foresee the future and one other ability, not necessary in that combination though." Eriol told his arrogant friend proudly, thinking of his conversation with the professor.  
  
Li knew the subject amazed his friend, but this was ridiculous. He actually believed in that garbage? Great, he had a lunatic for a best friend. "So," He pretended to be engrossed. "What sorts of extra senses are we talking about here?"  
  
"There are many forms, which one would you like to know about?"  
  
Li did not care at all. "Your favourite one."  
  
Eriol grinned. "Have you ever seen somebody levitate anything before?"  
  
"No." The business man replied blandly. Apparently, Hiiragizawa didn't stop to think about the insanity behind his question before he asked it.  
  
"Neither have I," Eriol replied. "Wouldn't it be quite the remarkable sight?"  
  
"Sure." Li paused. "If it existed, that is."  
  
"I'm sure it does, we just haven't found that special somebody yet, but someday I will."  
  
Li chuckled. "How inspiring, Hiiragizawa."  
  
"And when I do, I'll make a firm believer out of you." Eriol's voice was full of determination and his features were unreadable, well almost unreadable. If you excluded that evil grin on his face.  
  
"And I'll be sure to fall in love as well, when that happens."  
  
"I guarantee it."  
  
"And that's what has you all riled up?"  
  
"Mainly." The man's blue eyes glittered.  
  
"I have a question for the scientist, if he feels he's up to it."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Eriol felt a sense of pride shoot up him, he liked the title, 'scientist.'  
  
"What in the world causes these people, should they even exist, to gain these supernatural powers?"  
  
"It's not gained, they're born with it," Eriol stopped and pretended to think about it. "Unless they happen to be involved in some paranormal radio activity. If a child's parents should have it, it's likely to be a trait that gets passed down."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Severe drug overdose or mass amounts of alcohol can be factors. Although that is very rare. I guess the child is just special." Eriol pushed up his light glasses and smiled. "Unique."  
  
"Amazing." Li lied.  
  
"Enough about me," Eriol quipped. "How was your date with the elegant and charming Sakura?"  
  
The man with the unruly chestnut brown hair stared at him. "How did you know about that?" He asked hostilely.  
  
"You must realize by now that I have my sources." Eriol answered, devilishly. "Although you did not answer my question."  
  
"That's because it's none of your damn business."  
  
"Touchy." Eriol smirked. "Is it just me? Or does she tend to do that to you?" When Li didn't reply, Eriol added, "'Cause she sure gets me all revved up." The look on Li's face was enough to make even the grouchiest man break down into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I suggest you cease your tongue while you're still ahead." Li threatened harshly. "She's my lawyer, not yours." No, he did not just say that... "I have the right to defend her rights." He quickly added, except it sounded really stupid. REALLY stupid.  
  
"I'm sure defending her rights is first on your list of hobbies." Eriol grinned slyly. "Are you alright? You look incredibly warm."  
  
"I'm perfect," He growled. "It must be the air conditioning, I'll have to get my secretary to turn it up."  
  
A look of amusement lit up on Eriol's face. Li Syaoran hadn't denied it, he hadn't denied anything about Sakura.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks for picking me up Sakura!" Mei-Fa shouted with glee as she ran inside her father's huge mansion and up into her room.  
  
"You're welcome, little fairy." Sakura replied with a smile as she closed the door and entered the kitchen where her two best friends were. She had just picked up the four year old little girl from preschool, which ended at lunchtime.  
  
"Back already?" Tomoyo looked up from where she was stirring a huge pot of what Sakura thought must have been soup.  
  
"Uh huh." Sakura smiled. "What are you two cooking? It smells wonderful." She took a sniff of the air.  
  
"Really?" Meiling smiled, a sly twinkle in her ruby red eyes. "Tomoyo's been helping me, I'm engaged and I still can't make anything edible."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Everybody can make something." She offered.  
  
"You've always been too kind for your own good, Sakura." Meiling teased.  
  
"That's why we love her though." Tomoyo chimed in.  
  
The emerald eyed girl smiled. She was the lucky one with the best of friends, definitely her. "Why was Mei-Fa in such a hurry?" Sakura asked, a little confused.  
  
"It's noon," Meiling smiled knowingly. "Her favourite cartoon is on."  
  
"Oh!" Sakura smiled and laughed at the same time. "That explains it then."  
  
"She's always like this when she gets back from school." Meiling opened the oven door.  
  
"That's simply adorable." Sakura smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Yep." Meiling agreed. "But you don't think I over baked this pie, did you?" She held out the dessert to her friends for inspection.  
  
Tomoyo held back her laughter. "No, of course not..."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Didn't you say Eien enjoyed anything burnt to a crisp?"  
  
Meiling sighed. "I'll never get the hang of this!"  
  
"Practice makes perfect!"  
  
"Thanks Sakura." Meiling muttered.  
  
"Sakura's right," Tomoyo helped out. "Speaking of Sakur-"  
  
Meiling's colour returned to her face. "Right!" She exclaimed cheerfully, cutting off the amethyst eyed girl. "How was the date with Li?"  
  
Great, Sakura thought. They want to know how it went... "First of all, I'd like to point out to all of you that it was not a date."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo grinned. "Then what do you call it when two people of the opposite gender go out for dinner?"  
  
Meiling suddenly turned and gave her a high five.  
  
"A get together to know each other better session?" Sakura tried helplessly.  
  
"Oh my!" Tomoyo turned to Meiling. "What attraction!"  
  
"Fine," Sakura folded her arms to and held them against her chest. "Think what you will, it doesn't matter one bit to me."  
  
The two girls smiled. "Then why don't you share your lovely evening with your two best friends?"  
  
The auburn haired girl sighed defeatedly and told the two about her dinner with her client.  
  
"So," Meiling paused. "After that last argument you two had, you kept silent for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Sakura flashed her a smile. "Now admit it, admit that you both were wrong."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Not yet." She grinned.  
  
"Meiling," Sakura looked over at the raven haired girl. "You were the one who warned me what a womanizer your dear cousin was, if I remember correctly." She informed her.  
  
"I did say that, didn't I?" Meiling rested a finger against her cheek.  
  
"Thank you for proving my point, Meiling-san." Sakura spoke before her friend could say anything more. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll bring Mei- Fa up some lunch." Sakura grabbed a tray of food and made her way upstairs to the little girl, desperate to leave before anymore could be said.  
  
The two girls shook their heads and gave each other a knowingly smile.  
  
"Sakura was right, you know," Tomoyo started curiously. "You did warn her that your cousin was a rake, why the sudden change in heart? Hmm?" She playfully poked the ruby eyed girl in the sides.  
  
"Li Syaoran is the biggest rake I've ever had the pleasure of knowing," Meiling agreed solemnly. "That's because he hasn't met the right girl for him yet. If my cousin had met Sakura any sooner, I guarantee you that he would not have set eyes on another women in sight." She finished off her sentence with a proud smile.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "How utterly romantic."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Meiling sighed dreamingly.  
  
"Just a problem," Tomoyo interjected. "Isn't love between a lawyer and her client forbidden?"  
  
This earned Tomoyo a strange 'What are you, crazy?' look from Meiling. "Tomoyo," Meiling tried to keep a straight face. "You seem to be living in the dark ages, I mean, rakes and forbidden love? Give me a break."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and rested her hands on her cheeks. "I guess I am... Wouldn't that be amazing though? A modern day fairytale, it would be breathtaking." The purple haired girl then added with a sly smile. "With long flowing gowns too."  
  
Meiling shared her devilish smile. "And who better to play the fairy god mother, then us?"  
  
***  
  
"Mei-Fa?" Sakura knocked lightly on the bedroom door. "May I come in?"  
  
"Sakura!" The voice from inside said gleefully. "Of course you can come in!"  
  
When the door opened from inside, Sakura stepped in with the lunch tray still in her hands.  
  
"You're just in time for the ending of Sup-" Mei-Fa stopped when she saw what Sakura had carried inside her room.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked, wondering why the little girl had stopped midway in her sentence.  
  
"What's that for?" The little girl pointed to the tray.  
  
Sakura noted the features on her face were unreadable, except for the happiness that lurked in her lovely amber eyes. "I thought you might have been hungry," Sakura handed the tray to Mei-Fa with a cheerful smile. "So I brought you up some lunch."  
  
Mei-Fa eagerly put the tray aside and jumped right into Sakura's arms, giving her a tight, warm hug. Nobody had ever done anything like that for her before, not even her father. Li worked most of the time and rarely ever ate lunch or made it for her. She wasn't even sure if her father could cook. Her father had once told her that the chefs he hired for the kitchen were always the ones that made their meals for them. Sakura was the first. She had reminded her of what her friends at school had told her about, the love they had for their mothers. Mei-Fa had always felt awkward whenever the children from school talked about their mothers, so she just sat there and nodded at what they said, pretending to feel what they felt.  
  
"I love your hugs, little fairy," Sakura giggled and played with her hair. "But lunch is over there."  
  
Mei-Fa smiled widely, she felt a sudden urge to cry out in happiness. "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you very much." She ended up burying her face in Sakura's stomach again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"You could thank me more," Sakura told her, amusement in her voice. "If you didn't suffocate yourself while giving thanks to me and eating something before you starve."  
  
This sent Mei-Fa into a fit of giggles. "Okay!" She smiled.  
  
Sakura watched the little girl as she took a bite out of her sandwich. The way Mei-Fa had responded to her when she brought up her lunch almost shattered her heart. She had decided that Mei-Fa probably felt very lonely, her father worked most of the time and her mother had totally abandoned her. She knew the feeling of loneliness, after all, she grew up without parents either.  
  
"Would you like some, Princess?" Mei-Fa said through a mouth full of food and offered her some of her sandwich.  
  
A smile tugged on Sakura's lips as she shook her head. "That's kind of you, but I would very much have to refuse your offer."  
  
"Okay then," Mei-Fa took another bite. "If you're sure, Princess Sakura."  
  
Sakura gave her look, but ended up laughing instead. "What were you telling me when I came upstairs?" She remembered that Mei-Fa had started to say something to her.  
  
The little girl thought for a moment. "Oh, that!"  
  
Sakura waited for her to continue.  
  
"I was just going to tell you that you were right on time for the ending of Supergirl!" Mei-Fa said cheerfully as she pointed to the TV.  
  
"Oh no," Sakura turned to the TV. "Did I make you miss it?"  
  
Mei-Fa shook her head. "I've seen it before, it's okay." She reassured her.  
  
"Okay, Meiling told me it was your favourite show, I wouldn't want you to miss it just because I came upstairs."  
  
"Uh huh," Mei-Fa looked up. "It is my favourite show! It's the best ever!"  
  
"Then maybe you could tell me what happened on today's episode?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"You really want to know?" Mei-Fa was already getting up.  
  
The auburn haired lawyer watched as the little girl tied her blanket to her back. "Oh!" She smiled. "Are you going to give me a demonstration?"  
  
"Yes," She stood up with one hand on her forehead. "I'm Supergirl, destined to save the lives of countless of innocent citizens from world demolition!" Mei-Fa grinned. "That's what she always says, Sakura."  
  
"Really?" Sakura pretended to act surprised. "You must be a wonderful actress."  
  
Mei-Fa blushed. "But in today's episode, Supergirl used her super powers to move a boulder! And saving all the people that were stuck behind it!"  
  
"Wow, a boulder?"  
  
"Uh huh," Mei-Fa nodded. "The boulder was blocking the entrance of the dark and scary cave. But Supergirl saved the day!"  
  
"Thank you." Sakura gave her a tender smile.  
  
"For what?" Mei-Fa asked, a little puzzled.  
  
"For sharing with me something you must enjoy watching."  
  
Mei-Fa smiled again, more warmly this time. "You know why Supergirl is my favourite show?"  
  
"No, I don't." Sakura responded. "Why do you like it so much?"  
  
"Guess!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Okay then. Um, you like her costume?"  
  
"That's one reason." Mei-Fa admitted. "But there's another."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Supergirl helps everybody, she saves everybody and she doesn't ever do anything selfish. She'll risk her life any day just to save someone else's. And she doesn't ever use her superpowers for anything bad. She's also so modest! Nobody knows about her superpowers or who she is!" Mei-Fa paused and then added, "I would use my superpowers to help people too."  
  
"That's very honourable of both her, and you too." Sakura agreed, blown away by how big the little girl's heart was.  
  
"Thank you," Mei-Fa said politely with a little laugh. "Do you think she does the right thing by helping people with her powers?"  
  
"I think she does, Mei-Fa. I also think that she should tell somebody about her powers, that way, somebody can help her if she ever needs it."  
  
"I never thought of that, Sakura." Mei-Fa looked away. "Maybe she should tell somebody."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Sakura smiled. "There's ice cream downstairs, let's go get some!" She stood up and started for the door. "Last one there does the dishes!" She shouted cheerfully.  
  
Mei-Fa smiled to herself. She was now one hundred percent sure that she wanted her father to fall in love with Sakura. But there was that kiss she kept seeing in her dreams! Sometimes she hated her father for kissing every girl he came across to. So why in the world doesn't he kiss Sakura? Mei-Fa pouted and started slowly downstairs. She would volunteer to do the dishes every day of her life if it meant Sakura would stay here with them.  
  
Then it hit her that she forgot to turn off the TV. She ran to the entrance of the room and flicked her finger in the direction of the television switch. She gave her pointer finger a little wave in mid-air and watched as the switch rotated and shut itself off. She was in many ways like Supergirl, and she would use her powers for good as well. With a smile unconsciously on her face, she danced downstairs.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hurray! I finished chapter nine! This chapter was meant to tie up loose ends and bring everything together. I apologize if it was incredibly boring. =P Hmm, there seems to be more to Mei-Fa than meets the eye, huh? ;) And what is Eien getting at? I think we're about halfway there, up to this point. ^^ Again, I am sorry for the late update. I will 'attempt' to have the next one up faster than this one. And I am trying to resist the urge of publishing another story that I have typed up already. Eek! I don't think I can wait any longer to post the other fiction I'm working on. But I think I'll have to, I can't juggle that many stories at one time. =P Thanks for reading everybody. =) Look forward to more S+S in the next chapter. -Ash 


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: I plan to take over CLAMP one day! Muhahaha! Er, until that day comes, CLAMP owns CLAMP... and CCS.  
  
I rather think this is the part where I fling myself to your feet and grovel for forgiveness. Oh right, I have a little time left before I lose all dignity...  
  
Thank you ETERNALLY list:  
  
pinklover-sama: Thanks a lot, pinklover-sama, keep writing your stories, okay? You better. =)  
  
THE BOOKWORM: I did. =O A bit slowly, but I did. =P Thanks. =)  
  
Rebecca: Thanks. And yes, it is definitely S+S! =D  
  
abc: Thank you. =D  
  
sweet-cookie: Thanks a lot for always being here. =)  
  
kawaiitenshisakura: I uh, sort of updated soon. Heh. =P Thanks. =)  
  
meinien (x2 =)): Thanks for both the reviews, and for trying to be so helpful. =) You're the best. Thanks again, meinien-san. =D  
  
white cherry blossom: Thanks. ^^  
  
sweetliliacblossom: Lol, no, only Mei-Fa in this story. Hehe. Thank you. =)  
  
wicherwill: I'm sorry for making you wait so long... o.o Eien is funk-ay! Heh, thanks a lot! =)  
  
fireangel: It's you! Thanks a lot, and sorry 'bout the wait. *Runs* =)  
  
Black kat: Thank you. :)  
  
flame of ice: Yes, quite a shame indeed. =) Thanks.  
  
janice: Janice-san! Thanks, as always. ;)  
  
ac4cherryz: Thanks a lot, I try to keep everything straight and stuff. o.O =D  
  
Sam: Thanks. :)  
  
Crystel: Yay, I got my point across! *Throws confetti* Thanks! =)  
  
sylversuicune-88: S+S coming your way. =O Thanks. :)  
  
d: You're back! Thanks. =)  
  
rainbow-dreamer: Rainbowy! I told you I'd update this week! Keep writing, and thank you. :)  
  
apol: Hehe, match making fun! :D Thanks apol-san. :)  
  
Sweet Madison: Thanks again. =)  
  
Dark-Lighten-Shadow: Thanks. =P  
  
ying_fa: I will, don't worry. ;) Thanks.  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Thank you, I can be rather confuzzling sometimes. O.o  
  
ash: UPDATE now! O.o Thank you, replica. =)  
  
*Sexy Vixen*: I haven't seen you in a while. Thank you. =)  
  
snowylove-angel: Thanks, your review was really encouraging. =)  
  
Sakura-jr17: Thank you very much. =)  
  
Megami no Hikari: Uh huh! =) Thanks a lot!  
  
Heero's Goddess: Thanks. ^^  
  
Ewokia: I haven't seen you in a long time. Hey! Thanks. :)  
  
Moon Pheonix: Thanks! Is it really? What a coincidence. ^^  
  
Midnight Star24: Thanks! :)  
  
kawaii*cherry: Appreciate it, thanks. ^^  
  
Lady Starlight so kiss my ass: Nice name. XD Thank you. =)  
  
Angel of Wind: Thanks!  
  
Pochacco (x2 Hehe): You're freaking me out. o.o Lol, thank you so much. =)  
  
Di (x2 =P): Di! Thank you, you are ever so encouraging. =)  
  
Diane: Thanks! =)  
  
Taterbaby123: Did you? That would have been boring, I don't like boring stories. Hehe, thank you. =)  
  
Danielle: Thanks! =)  
  
love-card: Arigatou! =D  
  
Rumiko" I updated! =D Thanks!  
  
tin: Thanks a lot. ;)  
  
Yes, I'm aware that I've had almost two whole months for this chapter. *Cough* Once you finish reading, and I typing, I'd be more than obliged to help you all think of er, clever ways to rid me of my existence. =P I support a knack for making murders seem like accidents. XP  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Together, the four girls had consumed what was left of the chocolate and strawberry ice cream. Mei-Fa had looked tired from her long day at school and Sakura had insisted that she went upstairs to take a nap. The twenty- three year old lawyer had tucked the little girl in and was gracefully coming downstairs, unaware of the big smile on the child's glowing face as she slept peacefully.  
  
"Is she really taking a nap, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura Kinomoto smiled and nodded at her friend as she entered the luxurious living room. "I just finished tucking her in, Meiling."  
  
"And she's actually sleeping?" Meiling's ruby eyes lit up with amazement.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Sakura sat down on the sofa with her two friends, noticing the awe in Meiling's voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Meiling looked up with a smile on her lips. "It's just that our little Mei-Fa dislikes naps."  
  
Tomoyo glanced over at her raven haired friend, the sly smile was still on her face.  
  
"Oh," Sakura scratched her hair puzzlingly. "I guess she was just tired then."  
  
"Right." Meiling laughed good-heartedly at Sakura's innocent response. "That must be it."  
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura asked naively, not knowing what her friend was getting at.  
  
"Oh nothing," Meiling assured her with a grin as she headed towards the main door. "I have a little errand to run, I'll catch you girls later, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, Meiling closed the door behind her.  
  
"She's still laughing herself away," Sakura noted, hearing her laughter fade off outside. "What was so funny?" She demanded as she turned to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the attorney. From the confused look on her face, Sakura really didn't know what was so amusing. "I think," Tomoyo giggled, feeling the need to help out her best friend, "Mei-Fa has taken quite a liking to you, Sakura."  
  
The emerald eyed beauty smiled a little as she raised her brows. "I really think she was just sleepy, Tomoyo. After all, Mei-Fa is such a sweet little girl, she likes everybody."  
  
"I'm not finished yet," Tomoyo tried to contain her laughter. "It's funny because everybody seems to realize it except for you." Her laughter erupted into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ah," Sakura grinned. "You were both laughing at the expense of my foolishness, huh?" She teased.  
  
The violet haired designer shook her head lightly. "Just your sweetness and silliness."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Sakura?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You still haven't told me what happened that other day at the museum."  
  
Her memory is just too good... Sakura thought wryly to herself as she decided to start off with a rather important question. "What did you think of the fortune teller?" She asked casually.  
  
Tomoyo thought her friend's question was pretty odd, she stared at Sakura.  
  
"What I mean," Sakura thought of ways to phrase her question as she often did in the very few times she spent in court as an actual lawyer. "is, how did you feel about the sort of things Sylvie told you?"  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo wrinkled her forehead. "Are you asking me if I believe that lady's words?"  
  
"Basically." Sakura kept a steady gaze on her friend.  
  
Tomoyo shifted in her seat. "That's a little hard to say, Sakura." Sakura's gaze was making her a little uncomfortable, there was no question about it, she was treating her like a witness being called upon to the stand. Her friend was making her feel as if what she had to say was the most important thing to her, she felt awkwardly special.  
  
"Take your time, ma'am."  
  
Tomoyo saw the smile tugging at the lawyer's lips and started laughing. "You're just too much, Sakura." She shook her head.  
  
"It's a habit, sorry about that." Sakura informed, her eyes still smiling. "You don't have to answer my question if you don't want to."  
  
"I just don't know if I believe it or not," Tomoyo answered. "It's not as if I have a reason to believe in stuff like that, I don't really have a reason to not believe in it either."  
  
Sakura gave her friend a tender smile. "That's fair enough."  
  
"So," Tomoyo tried teasingly. "Are you still going to tell me what happened that day that freaked Mei-Fa out? What was so 'twisted'?" She asked, remembering Sakura's exact words.  
  
"I thought I had figured out why Chin wanted her daughter so much, except it didn't make any sense at all." Sakura sighed and explained to Tomoyo what happened with Mei-Fa that morning before they went to the museum. She waited for a response from her friend.  
  
"Wow." Tomoyo was in a state of surprise. "You believe her, don't you?"  
  
"How ever did you guess?" Sakura asked sarcastically, lifting her arms into the air.  
  
Tomoyo gave her a genuine smile. "It's in your eyes," her smile deepened as she used the little girl's precise words. "I can see it, just like Mei-Fa."  
  
The corner of Sakura's mouth tugged up a little as she raised her brows, giving her friend a knowing look. "Do you think it's possible? Do you really think a mother would use her child like that, just for the money?" Sakura shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I've never met her mother, but you have..." Tomoyo pointed out. "What do you think?"  
  
"My answer's obvious, from what I've seen of the woman," Sakura remembered the things Li had told her about his ex-wife and the way she had acted when they were introduced. "I guess I was only looking for an answer that would prove me wrong, something that could show me she isn't half as bad as what my instincts and first hand knowledge screams out to me..." She trailed off. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"  
  
Tomoyo's amethyst coloured eyes sparkled. "You're making perfect sense." She admired a lot of characteristics that her friend had, but she actually envied this one. "I know you try to see the good in everybody, Sakura, and you're not making an exception for Chin, are you?" She smiled.  
  
"I hope not," Sakura agreed honestly. "There has to be something underneath all that make-up, right?"  
  
"If you say so." Tomoyo told her.  
  
"I'd feel much better if you didn't look so doubtful, Tomoyo." Sakura laughed.  
  
"Sorry," Tomoyo apologized and forced a smile. "What made you think you were wrong?"  
  
"Made me think what was wrong?"  
  
"That Chin wasn't going to make money off of Mei-Fa's psychic abilities..."  
  
"That still makes me sick whenever I think of it," Sakura made a disgusted face. "Mei-Fa insisted that her mother didn't know, nobody knew."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Welcome to my dead end," Sakura said sarcastically with a grin. "I'm beginning to think I'm trapped forever."  
  
***  
  
Li Syaoran stepped out of his expensive jeep, giving his door a gracious slam. He hated to admit it, but he was hardly able to get any work done today. His mind seemed to block everything out except for Kinomoto-san. Sakura. He thought back to that petty argument that they had when he had taken her out for dinner, was Sakura mad because of that? They kept silent after that little squabble, it was ridiculous really. Then why the hell did he feel so damn guilty!? He had to apologize to her. He had to.  
  
The tall man walked towards his front door and searched his pockets for the house keys. He turned the doorknob and stepped inside, closing the wooden door behind him. As he dropped his briefcase on the floor and started into the living room, he found himself freezing in his steps. Sakura Kinomoto was curled up on the sofa, her nose in a huge hard covered textbook. She looked like a schoolgirl studying for an exam, he realized, smiling to himself. On her small nose, she wore a pair of black thick rimmed glasses, which only made her look more elegant than she already was.  
  
When Sakura finally flipped a page, she looked up, feeling somebody's eyes on her. Li Syaoran was standing right in front of the entrance, his hips leaning against the wall, his eyes resting inventively on her. Sakura reactively jerked herself up from where she sat, her cheeks flushing from his gaze. He looked devastatingly handsome in his black suit and pants, his dark hair as unruly as usual. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked uncomfortably, the first thing that sprang into her mind.  
  
Li Syaoran smiled lazily at the sight in front of him. Her cheeks were a light pink, she was gorgeously blushing. "Not nearly long enough."  
  
Sakura tried to keep herself from blushing anymore than she already was. "How was your day?" She asked, giving him a shy smile.  
  
Li's thoughts suddenly shifted to the notion of coming home everyday like this; his own angel welcoming him. "To be perfectly honest, Princess, I had a hell of a hard time concentrating on anything I did." He stepped towards her. "Would you like to know why, your highness?"  
  
"Even if I didn't," Sakura took one step back, keeping her eyes on the unpredictable man in front of her. "You'd probably tell me anyways, wouldn't you?"  
  
His eyes were full of warmth as he let out a low chuckle. "Probably." He agreed as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Li..." Sakura trembled in his strong, warm arms.  
  
"Do you always wear glasses when you're reading, Princess?" He gave her a tender smile as he tilted her chin up, trying to stop her body from trembling.  
  
Sakura gave him a nod. "I think so," She replied. "I like seeing the words when I read."  
  
Another throaty chuckle tore from his mouth as he laughed. "They're lovely." He complimented, as he resisted the urge to cover his mouth to her sweet pink lips. "Will you come on a walk with me, Sakura?" He saw the hesitation in her yes. "I promise I'll behave myself." He added with a sly grin.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo went out and Mei-Fa's upstairs aslee-"  
  
"One of the people I hired will watch her, that's their job" Li cut her off. "She'll be fine, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Sakura thought for a moment and finally accepted. This would be a perfect time for her to apologize for their silly argument the other day. "Sure." She smiled sweetly.  
  
Li held open the door for her and locked it into place as they stepped outside.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise," Li steered her into his direction as they strolled. "Trust me."  
  
"You know I do." Sakura playfully rolled her eyes, earning her another melting smile from the man walking alongside her.  
  
"You'll like it, it's not far from here."  
  
Sakura nodded, noticing that he had slowed down his pace for her. She smiled to herself, not really surprised at his tender act.  
  
Li saw her heartbreakingly beautiful smile, as he stole glances at her from time to time. "What's making you so happy?" He teased.  
  
"Oh," She looked up at him. "Nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking?" He raised a brow.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Sakura smiled again.  
  
"I have a feeling that even if I asked, you wouldn't tell me what your mind was on, would you?"  
  
"That's perfectly right, Mr. Li." She agreed solemnly with a polite nod.  
  
"Sakura," Li started, not liking the way she addressed him. "Would you do me a grave favour, and cut the polite stuff?"  
  
"As you wish, Mr. Li." Sakura's eyes twinkled as she looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
Li struggled to keep a serious face, he was going to do it... His heart was screaming it out to his mind, he was going to ask the adorable women in front of him to address him by his given name. He knew his heart wouldn't rest until he did so.  
  
"Look Li!" Her musical voice spoke up before he could say anything.  
  
Li turned to the direction Sakura had her eyes focused cheerfully on. Her emerald eyes turned to admire everything in front of her, from the crystal clear blue pond to the giant cherry blossom trees in the beautiful park. He smiled, "What do you think of it?" Of course, he already knew the answer.  
  
"It's amazingly breath-taking!" She breathed, her hands clasped together in sheer delight. "It's so alive."  
  
"I had a feeling you'd like it." He told her, she was still admiring the scenery around her.  
  
"I do," She smiled, smiled that usual sweet smile of hers. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Do you come here often?"  
  
"I came here a lot, when I was younger. It was the only place where I could think." There was a gentle breeze blowing by, lifting the cherry blossoms off their branches and sending them soaring down in a soft tumble.  
  
"It's not hard to see why," Sakura said softly, watching the petals dance around Li. She watched as he swiftly caught a full flower in his palm. "It's so peaceful here, so serene." She waited for him to say something, but he didn't.  
  
Li Syaoran stepped closer to her and gently tucked the flower in her soft red-brown hair. He smiled when she didn't shiver from his touch. "You're not trembling."  
  
It took all of her courage to keep her eyes on his amber ones, it took all her courage to speak what was on her mind. "How could I?" She whispered. "You're so warm, Li."  
  
It came like a blow to his stomach how much he was affected by her words. She was so damn innocently sweet. "Sakura,"  
  
"Li?" Her face was only inches away from his, she felt his tingling breath brush across her face and ears.  
  
"About our argument the other day," He began.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, it was rude of me to pry." Sakura apologized, hoping he wouldn't get angry again. She remembered how determined she was to break his haughtiness. She looked up to see how he reacted, his face was inscrutable. Was he mad again?  
  
"You're apologizing to me?" His face softened with a tender smile. "Somehow I knew you would, Princess." He tucked a hair behind her right ear. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
Sakura gave him a look of uncertainty. "What am I forgiving you for?"  
  
He smiled grimly. "For acting like an ass."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh lightly at how gloomy he looked and sounded. "I can assure you," She smiled. "That you didn't go as far as that."  
  
He chuckled that warm velvety chuckle of his again, but stopped at the perplexity on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just wondering," She began. "How did you know I was going to apologize?"  
  
"Is that all?" He laughed. "That's easy, your grace."  
  
Sakura crossed her arms and threw him an accusing look, waiting for his response.  
  
"Princess, if you don't stop looking at me like that," He said a little huskily. "I can't be held responsible for my actions."  
  
Sakura processed what he was saying, along with the way he was looking at her and blushed when she understood.  
  
"All I had to do," Li started to answer her question before his urge to crush her to his chest took over him. "was think from your point of view."  
  
"Thinking from my point of view?" Sakura thought for a moment and considered what he was saying.  
  
"That's right," He teased. "In doing so, I could understand how you saw the situation and take that into account. In my years, I've come to the conclusion that that is the quickest way to defeat your opponent."  
  
"That's very clever of you," Sakura complimented, still thinking about his theory. "I've never really thought of anything that way before."  
  
"Thank you, darling." Li said sincerely, careful not to laugh at how adorable she was, or she might have taken it as an insult. "Then you forgive me?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "No, there isn't anything to forgive you for."  
  
Li did laugh this time. "If you insist, I'll have to humbly agree."  
  
There was that arrogance of his again, but this time it only made her smile a little bit wider.  
  
***  
  
Zing Cheng sat in his office finding ways that could get him a victory for the case he was currently working on. He had managed to drag out all the files he was able to get a hold of on the relationship that his client had with her daughter.  
  
They were all hopeless.  
  
There were hospital records of Jin-Jin Chin coming in with drug overdoses, and if that wasn't enough, there were records showing that Chin had to be hospitalized several times for severe alcohol consumption as well.  
  
He wasn't an idiot. It was clear as glass, this was a certified losing case. The dark haired man threw the documents across the room in sheer frustration. It was NOT acceptable. Cheng rubbed his temples with his hands as he sat back down in his swivel chair. It was way too late to back out now, he had to find a way to prevent losing, for he could not and would not tolerate a loss, especially to that rookie...  
  
That was it!  
  
He smiled to himself as he turned to the other stack of papers on his desk. On top of the stack was the piece of paper that he needed, the piece of paper that would give him his twenty-seventh win. Yes, Zing Cheng never lost a case and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.  
  
The brown eyed man reached over to pick up the piece of paper, the phone number of the Li residence was scribbled on it with Jin-Jin's small handwriting. No doubt what Jin-Jin thought of Kinomoto's stay with Li and his family of stupid friends went undetected, she really believed Sakura was staying there. Cheng silently prayed to himself that the stupid woman was right, he needed to get in contact with the young little thing as soon as possible.  
  
Chin's lawyer reached for his phone and began to dial the numbers of the Li residence, he would ask for Kinomoto when somebody picked up, then he'd ask her to meet him somewhere, to talk about the case of course. It was perfect, with his charm and persistence, the amateur lawyer would surely let a vital thing or two about the case slip. Perhaps Li would not be the loving father he portrayed himself to be, Cheng had seen and heard how he dealt with his businesses, he was ruthless.  
  
The phone was on its first ring as he grinned evilly to himself again. An image of the young green eyed woman flashed in his mind, this would be wonderful. Mixing business and pleasure all at once had a strikingly wonderful appeal to it.  
  
***  
  
He kept his amber eyes on her as she stood by the lake.  
  
"I use to feed the birds that came by home back in Japan." Sakura turned around to look at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah," She turned back to throw another piece of bread at the ducks that had swam up to the edge of the shore. "We didn't have a lake there, but there was a park filled with birds. They seemed to always come around during noon, that's when we'd feed them."  
  
Li smiled lazily at her story. "What else did you use to do?"  
  
"What else?" Sakura threw the bits of remaining bread into the lake and gave her full attention to the amber eyed man. "Lets see, I grew up with lots of kids, we always tried to cause mischief for Ms. Elena." Her eyes twinkled.  
  
"What little brats!" Li scowled with a grin.  
  
Sakura laughed. "The strange part is that we all did it because Ms. Elena liked it, she loves kids, and their nature."  
  
"She must have," Li kept his face expressionless, but Sakura could see the tenderness in his expressive liquidly eyes. "She's raised you wonderfully."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura gave him a little grin. "Did you know that you say some of the most heartbreakingly things I've ever heard anybody say?" She wondered if it was from experience.  
  
Li smiled. "And do you know," He started answering her question with one of his own. "the worst part of it," he teased, breaking up his sentence. "is I never say anything I don't mean."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Sakura laughed.  
  
"I meant it as one."  
  
Sakura sighed to herself. He was such a charmer, unlike anyone she'd ever met before. She felt a little uneasy that he treated every woman he meets like this. "Can we go home now, Li?" She forced another smile.  
  
"That's highly compromisable." He agreed as he gave her another smile. He didn't think he'd ever smiled this much in his entire existence, Li Syaoran felt like he was falling... Falling in love. And the best part of it was that he didn't mind.  
  
***  
  
Zing Cheng closed his eyes at his desk.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto wasn't home. Damn it. Nobody had answered the phone, the next best thing he could have done was to leave a message for the lady. That was exactly what he did.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Whoa, I love writing S+S... I think this is my bonding chapter. =) There will be more plot development next chapter with Zing's plan. Hahahaha, I am pure evil. Thanks for reading everybody, leave a note if you'd like a notification, I'd be happy to drop you a line. Sorry about the short chapter. -.- -Ash 


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer: Theirs.  
  
How long has it been since my last update? To be honest, I am not entirely certain. =P Heh. I've been swamped with exams and a lot of other inconveniences, therefore I can't be blamed entirely for my lack of updates. *Makes a variety of inconceivable excuses* Actually, I've just been lazy. Uh, yah.  
  
Thanks from the bottom of my heart for ALL your encouraging reviews. =)  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By Ash Night  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Li Syaoran drummed his long fingers on the edge of his beautifully furnished office desk and lifted his gaze to the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
Ten-thirty AM.  
  
Damn. He'd only been at work for a few hours and already he was wishing the day was over. It wasn't entirely all his fault, was it? Sometimes his job could get a little boring, the paperwork he was expected to go through was enough to put anyone asleep. What he needed right now was another hot cup of coffee...  
  
Preferably black.  
  
The president of his self-titled corporation grinned to himself as he remembered why he loved his job. Li Syaoran leaned forward on his swivel chair and switched on his intercom.  
  
"Judy, bring me in another cup of coffee, would you?" Oh yes, feel the power. Li leaned back in his executive chair with his hands behind his head as he waited for the response from his secretary.  
  
A flirtish giggle blasted through the speaker on his desk.  
  
"What in hell?" The amber eyed man cursed aloud as he stared blindly at the speaker, waiting to hear more.  
  
"Why don't I take you out for dinner, babe?" A man's rough voice from the other side of the intercom asked silkily.  
  
The male voice was strangely familiar to him. Li stood up and mumbled something incoherent as he shut off his intercom and started for the door. He sure as hell wasn't paying his employees to bat their eyelashes at each other during working hours. Just as he opened the door, he found that his cell phone was inconveniently ringing.  
  
"Hey Li," The perky female voice on the other line greeted. "I hope you aren't busy with anything at work right now."  
  
Li barely heard the voice, as his attention was focused on his two laughing employees at the front counter. He narrowed his brows at the sight of Judy and Eriol, not sure weather it was from surprise or anger. Three thoughts automatically came to him at a halt. One: Judy and Eriol!? Why Judy!? What about Tomoyo? Two: Wow, where did that come from? And Three: He was going to strangle them both for goofing off.  
  
The couple didn't seem to acknowledge him as they continued talking to one another. Or if they did, they found no need to be afraid of their boss.  
  
"Li?" The female voice spoke again when he didn't answer. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
Li Syaoran finally recognized the caller, it was none other than his cousin. Whatever she wanted, it could wait. He had two 'dedicated' employees to kill first.  
  
"Hello!? Li? I know you're there, I hear voices...."  
  
Li shook his head as Judy burst into another fit of giggles, evidently she found Hiiragizawa funnier than he did. "Talk to you later Meiling, I'm busy right now."  
  
On the other end of the line, Meiling narrowed her eyes. "You're busy!? I just heard laughter, and it sounded more than femal-"  
  
Li didn't catch her, his cell was already away from his ears and he had disconnected the call. He crossed his arms in front of his broad chest and strode up to the culprits. "Having a nice chat?" He asked sardonically.  
  
"Hey boss." Eriol grinned.  
  
"Mr. Li." Judy smiled back.  
  
"Well," Li drawled. "Aren't we just dandy?"  
  
"Repeat that last one to him, Eriol." Judy started laughing again.  
  
"Alright," The blue eyed man cleared his throat with more drama than needed. "Why don't I take you out for dinner, babe?" His voice was too deep and too rough, the macho effect didn't really work in his favour.  
  
Li blinked, it was the same phrase he heard through his speaker. "No woman in their right mind would dare go into public with you sporting that voice." He replied honestly, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
Eriol's grin grew wider. "Think Tomoyo-san will?"  
  
"I think it'd make her laugh, then there is no way she could resist you." Judy offered.  
  
Tomoyo? Sakura's friend Tomoyo? This is what it was all about? For some reason that set him at ease. Ah, crap. Hanging around the girls must have rubbed off at him. He was actually in favour of Eriol and Tomoyo. Damn. At least he couldn't blame Judy for laughing at the horrifying voice.  
  
"Don't you two ever do that to me again." Li grumbled something to himself and stalked off to get his own cup of coffee.  
  
Eriol glanced at the secretary and shrugged. "Guess he didn't like it."  
  
Li continued walking, aware of the laughter fading off in the background. There was one good outcome of all this, he thought wryly to himself. They had saved him from his annoying cousin.  
  
***  
  
Sakura had settled herself into an old Victorian styled desk, her papers spread evenly distributed on its huge surface. The desk was located upstairs in an enormous library that she had stumbled upon that morning. At first glance, she was dazed at the gorgeous setting. The tall shelves were made from the finest of wood, oak, she guessed. Books upon books filled the ledges, while the sun's rays shone through the two huge windows that seemed to swallow one side of the wall, giving the room a majestic look.  
  
Sakura had dropped her documents on the desk as she made the decision to work in the breathtaking library instead of the dining room table as she had done before. Still a little dazed with awe and wonder, she began to explore her surroundings. The books, she observed, were covered with a thin layer of dust and the shelves were in desperate need of a sweeping. Two adjectives leaped into mind and Sakura sat herself down at the desk.  
  
Elegant and haunty.  
  
But it was apparent that the place wasn't used on a regular basis, which left Sakura more than a little puzzled. It seemed like a total waste to her. With a shrug, she had begun doing what she'd loved for forever.  
  
Now, scratching her head as she studied the notes she came up with from a morning's work, Sakura read them over and reviewed them to herself.  
  
Firstly, she had gotten her hands on everything there was to know about Li's ex-wife. What Li had told her held true. Jin-Jin 'Fiona' Chin came from a wealthy family here in China. She had a couple elder brothers and two powerfully influential parents. Her family had married her off to Li because of the man's riches and connection with the corporate world. It was even easier as he had fallen head over heels in love with her beauty.  
  
Ugh. Sakura gave her head a slight shake at the thought. Typical male species.  
  
So, Li had welcomed the woman with open arms hoping to live happily ever after, like a fairy tale... Except the marriage turned out to be a major disaster and the two split, leaving a child behind. An adorable little girl, Sakura smiled.  
  
Next, she looked underneath that at more of her illegible scrawl on the abused piece of paper. She had scribbled the heading POSSIBLE MOTIVES and listed a bunch of bullets.  
  
The first one that had immediately jumped to her mind was the most obvious of reasons; money. Everybody knew it was the husband's responsibility to send the wife divorce money to care for the child, leaving the mother to play the part of the good and him the devil. She had seen it done one too many times in movies and books to not have caught it. Somehow that didn't play out though.... Chewing on the end of her pen, Sakura scribbled down a counter to Jin-Jin's first motive. Initially, Chin had wanted to rid herself completely of her own daughter and had walked out whole-heartedly. No money, no nothing. Why the sudden change?  
  
Which meant Chin wanted something. The next thing she had written down.  
  
Something. Something. Something. What something!? It would have to be something that worked in her advantage. She was beginning to dislike that word, 'something'. Was it revenge the woman was after? Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Sakura rested her face in her hands as her thinking swirled in her head. Chin wasn't a complex creature to understand, there were only a few things that she wanted. The first one on the list would be money. With money came with power, and with power came the ability to do whatever one wanted. Superiority. Chin liked to be above others, that, she experienced firsthand at the Cafe.  
  
Chin was brought up in a prosperous family, no doubt she'd like to keep the luxury going for her as long as she lived. Especially now that she was no longer linked with Li Syaoran. Meaning, she was indeed after something.  
  
No good. Sakura needed to find out exactly what she was after. Did somebody know something? Was Mei-Fa holding something back? Li? Whatever it was, paper and documents wouldn't help.  
  
Maybe Chin did know about Mei-Fa's gift for fortune telling, Sakura closed her eyes. It was the only plausible explanation, and the only one that kept jumping up that actually made some sense. It fit everything perfectly. It satisfied Chin's greed for money, and the reason for why she wanted her daughter back so badly. Perfect. Sakura smirked. Things never went perfect for her. If Mei-Fa said her mother didn't know, she would believe her.  
  
As she looked down her list, she realized that nothing else was written below that. It was blank. Wonderful, some lawyer she was turning out to be, Sakura though bitterly to herself. What was Zing Cheng doing now?  
  
"He probably has his whole case wrapped up already, all ready to take out the amateur attorney." Sakura rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips, with a tinge of admiration. "But I won't give up." She promised herself.  
  
The emerald eyed lawyer lifted her pencil, in hope of coming up with more motives. Sitting there and thinking, her mind was blank, it was as if her brain decided that there were no more.  
  
Her instincts had made her mind come to a crashing halt. She blinked and turned her gaze to look outside the grand windows. She wasn't at all certain why, or how, but something inside of her was willing herself to stop drowning in her papers. Something was telling her she was close. And she would get nowhere stuffed up inside.  
  
"There are no answers here." She breathed. There was a reason.... a something, and she had just a few days to find it. "I promise to find it." She vowed, saying the words out loud helped to reassure herself.  
  
"Sakura-san?"  
  
Sakura turned around, an embarrassed flush tinted her cheeks. "Meiling!"  
  
One corner of Meiling's mouth went up in that sly smile of hers. "Were you talking to yourself?"  
  
"No." Sakura answered. "Yes. Well sort of." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I was working on the case, actually."  
  
"Oh," Meiling blinked. "Did I interrupt your thinking?" She quickly apologized before Sakura could respond.  
  
"No," Sakura reassured her. "I was just about to wrap it up for now." With a smile on her face, she glanced at the shopping bags scattered around her friend. "Christmas already?" She raised her brows.  
  
"No, silly." Meiling let out a laugh. "I went shopping," She paused to search through her bags, "And I bought something for you."  
  
"For me?" Sakura stared. "But I didn't ask for anythin-"  
  
"I know you didn't," Meiling cut in, "What do you think of this?"  
  
Sakura caught the blouse her friend threw her. Meiling stood against the wall, a twinkle in her red eyes as she waited for approval. "You didn't have to buy m-"  
  
"For crying out loud, Sakura," Meiling said, exasperated. "I know you didn't, now, would you just look at it and tell me what you think?"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but smile. She unfolded the blouse and brought it up in front of herself. "You'll have to be my mirror, Meiling." She grinned.  
  
Meiling's eyes lit up. "I knew you would look adorable in it!"  
  
The blouse was a light shade of pink, with a collar, a small trendy zippered pocket on the right and sleeves that were folded just below the elbows.  
  
Sakura giggled as she studied the top. "But you're one of those biased mirrors."  
  
Meiling was already ruffling through more of her bags. "Wait 'til you see what else I got you."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Yes," The raven haired beauty answered. "But they must still be out in my car, I can't find them in these ones."  
  
"More?" Sakura repeated, this time referring to the bags.  
  
"Sometimes I don't understand you, Sakura." Meiling shook her head playfully. "I'm only female, but you seem immune to your female needs."  
  
They shared a warm laugh together.  
  
"I'm going to head to my room with all this stuff, alright?" Meiling picked up all her bags.  
  
"Don't fall over."  
  
"Very funny." Meiling rolled her eyes. "Will you go check the answering machine while I put all this away?"  
  
"Check the answering machine?" Sakura looked at her strangely.  
  
"Sure." Meiling said curtly. "I noticed the light on the machine was blinking when I came home, but the shopping bags in my hands prevented me from doing anything about it." She laughed a little.  
  
"But this isn't my home, I'd feel like I was intruding if I did."  
  
"Whatever," Meiling couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This is your home as much as it is mine, you're entitled to all the facilities here, now and always. You're my best friend."  
  
"Okay." Sakura smiled, convinced. "Only for you though." She added with a sly one-sided grin.  
  
Sakura helped Meiling with the bags and then went downstairs to check the messages as Meiling had instructed her to. She looked down at the LSD screen.  
  
YOU HAVE 3 NEW MESSAGES  
  
"Great, but which one of these buttons am I suppose to press?" Sakura muttered to herself as she stared at the panel of metallic buttons. She smiled in triumph when she figured it out.  
  
"Hey angel," Sakura recognized it as Eien's voice. "Let me take you out to dinner, alright? It'll be fun, but then again, yours truly is always fun. I'll also fill you in on you-know-what. See ya tonight, Meiling. Over and out."  
  
Eien really loved Meiling, she could hear the love in his voice when he spoke. Sakura smiled for Meiling. Maybe she could find someone she could love and love her back one day as well, like Eien and Meiling. "Sakura, you are utterly hopeless." The auburn haired girl muttered to herself again.  
  
The next message was from Eriol, and directed to Li.  
  
Li.  
  
Sakura looked up at the ceiling. Li Syaoran was a lot different than what she had thought of him to be upon their first meeting. Well, almost. He was still controlling, obnoxious at times and just as arrogant. She smiled unconsciously. But he loved and cared about his family and friends with a ferociousness that was almost frightening. And last night, last night he made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. His touch had been tingly, and she was nearly certain that she should have melted from his hot touch. She frowned. Now she was like every other female, succumbing to his charms...  
  
But she wouldn't. She was only here for her best friend's wedding and to do her job. Once it was over, she would be back in Japan, away from all this. She would be back home. But what was there for her? She didn't have any family, nothing really to go back for. Her only real friend there was Tomoyo, and what if Tomoyo decided to stay here? Oh great, now you're reluctant to leave as well.  
  
"Hey boss," The male voice had a slight trace of amusement. "Remember the annual banquet you're suppose to attend each year with your family? It's in a couple of days. You won't believe this, but your mother has decided to play hostess. It looks as if we'll have fun this year. Later." There was a laugh before Eriol had hung up.  
  
Eriol was a playful character, Sakura decided with a smile. She clicked the button again for the last remaining message. This one was from yesterday evening, she noted.  
  
"Sakura? I hope you're living here, I wouldn't want to make a fool out of myself," He chuckled.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. Who would be calling her here? The male voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite trace it.  
  
"It's Zing Cheng, remember me? I'd like to talk to you about the case, if you're willing, of course. It would be appreciated. Call me back as soon as you can, okay? Goodbye Sakura." He had left his phone number.  
  
Aha, she knew she had heard that voice somewhere. But why would Cheng want to talk to her about the case? If he was hoping that she would spill anything of importance to him, he was in for a surprise. Did she even know anything of importance? Well, she could stand her own ground.  
  
But then again, she didn't have to go see him at all.  
  
"Anything of importance?"  
  
Sakura glanced up. "Eien called." She grinned wickedly. "He's taking you for dinner and wants to talk about 'you-know-what'."  
  
Meiling grinned knowingly. "He is clever, that one."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Anything else?"  
  
"Um, Eriol phoned for Li," Sakura paused. "That's all, nothing else was important." She figured that that was the truth. Cheng's message was pretty much mundane, she probably wouldn't even agree to go talk to him.  
  
"You should start living here on a regular basis, girl." Meiling laughed. "How's the case?"  
  
"Smooth as peanut butter." She lied.  
  
"Right," Meiling saw right through her quick response. "Can't and won't talk about it, huh?"  
  
"I must have horrible lying skills." Sakura blinked.  
  
Meiling bit back her laughter. "You're right on that one, how's my cousin? He's not that bad, right?" The look in her eye was devilish. "I told you you'd get use to him, he likes that tough guy image."  
  
"Yes," Sakura agreed. "But he cares deeply for the ones he loves."  
  
"You've managed to conclude that faster than most."  
  
"It's not hard to notice."  
  
"Actually, most people he works with think him ruthless." Meiling informed.  
  
"I guess he is that as well."  
  
Meiling saw the look in Sakura's eyes, and recognized it instantly. He even had sweet Sakura at his feet. She suddenly remembered the phone call she had with that stupid Li. He had been flirting! Flirting had been more important than her call! What if she was dying!? Caring, my butt.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was wrong about my cousin," She said in disgust. Dumb Li, he definitely did not deserve Sakura. And Sakura did not deserve to have her heartbroken for the first time. He would probably always be a flirt, Chin had made him that way, she thought bitterly.  
  
"Wrong about what?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"Li Syaoran's a flirt, a moron and wouldn't be able to see real love if it bonked him in the head."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sakura laughed. "Why the change of heart?"  
  
"A little incident," Meiling continued. "But as I was saying, if he continues to flirt and whatnot with you, ignore him to the best of your ability. He's scum." She added the last part sweetly.  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully, if a little sadly as well. "Thank you for telling me, but I'll be fine, Meiling."  
  
"I don't want my cousin to break your heart."  
  
"He won't, he hasn't even gotten anywhere near my heart." She replied somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Okay," Meiling smiled. "Good. I'm going to go get the rest of the bags from my car, then you can try on your new clothes!"  
  
Sakura watched as Meiling went outside. She had such wonderful friends, she was very lucky, she decided. She should have felt a little better, after what Meiling said. Her theory had been right, she couldn't let Li come anywhere near her heart, but that would be very hard. At least she now knew where she stood in his game, just another pawn.... Sakura had little to nothing experience with love, but being with Li gave her such a warm feeling inside.  
  
Lack of experience, she told herself firmly, yes, that had to be it.  
  
This was truly going to be hard, she let out a sigh.  
  
But all she had to do was avoid him, that would be the easiest. She would work on the case, do what she was here for. When this was done, she would be gone for sure.  
  
"I'm brilliant." Sakura said, with a sad smile as she glanced towards the answering machine.  
  
And so was Li Syaoran.  
  
Yesterday night he had told her to study her opponent, and learn from his point of view. With a triumphant smile plastered on her face, she picked up the phone and dialled for Zing Cheng. She would do her job, use his advice and avoid him. It was foolproof.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thanks for your support everybody. I will really try to update sooner. Really, I will. X.x I just need inspiration. =P Leave me a note, tell me what you think. =D And thanks once more. Leave your addy if you'd like update notification. ;D Individual thank yous next time. o.O -Ash  
  
©Shadow Productions Inc. 2003 


	12. Twelve

Disclaimer: One vital word; CLAMP. Quick! Down on your knees!  
  
Hmm, it looks like a update.  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By AshN  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Hey everybody. If you haven't taken notice, I seem to be a conniving, sneaky little liar. But here are my deepest of thanks:  
  
LiLV13TaNhDaO: I know, it takes me such a long time to update. x.x But I am estatic that you enjoyed it.  
  
CCS fic Reader: Hey. I don't think I've seen you in a while, or is it my darn memory once again? Bah, I'm getting old. School kind so started, so yah. =P But yes, 'crucial' turning point. J Thank you, and my apologies for the really late update. =X  
  
Shinsei-Kokoro: Hey you! As always, I love your fics. And I'm glad you are still enjoying mine. =D I don't think Jin-Jin knows of Mei-Fa's fortune telling abilities. But shhh. It's a hush-hush. I just may change that in th near future though. =P Thank ya kindly.  
  
TigerJade: I think you should enjoy this chapter very much then. ;) Thank you, Pochacco.  
  
mara-jade17You make my fic sound very dramatized. O.o Thank you for that review.  
  
blackstar03: Thanks! Excitement build-up coming right up. =O  
  
Wolf Blossom: Thank you for reading this ficcy of mine.  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura: Hey again! Thank you very muchly.  
  
Wicherwill: Hey there! You are gonna make my ego escalate one of these days. =P Once again, I thank you for your ever encouraging reviews. I try not to make them short, but sometimes it just happens. o.o *Nervous laughter* Thanks a ton.  
  
sweetcandies13: Thank you! =D  
  
Crystel: It's been long this time around too. =P Thanks always.  
  
d26Ah: so the ill-fated meeting occurs today. Thanks. ;D  
  
Skylover: Well:, I had to add some boring stuff sometime. O.o Thanks! :D  
  
elisa ang: Because. =P Thanks a lot for always readin'.  
  
mandarinn orange: Wow, but you are a lively little creature. o.o Haha, thanks a lot!  
  
ScarleT RoSe5: Do we, uh, have a different definition of 'soon'? x.x Thank you!  
  
LiL DuDeTtE: What a perceptive mind you possess. I think you are the only one that mentioned that. But hush, now. O.o Thank you! =D  
  
Drunken Little Monkey: Such a wicked pen name. XP Thanks.  
  
Black Kitty Kat: That was a very uh, coherent review. XD Thanks, and I think I got the gist of it. =P  
  
just me: Thanks. J It seems that way because of my lack of updates. =/ At least that's what I think is the root of the problem. Or excuse, take it as you will. =P  
  
Azi: There's always a cynic. =P But yes, the 'snag' plan. Muhahaha. Thanks again! =D Atlantis Forester: But it would make it that much more interesting. 0=) Thanks. =D  
  
icicle7: You seem to have fallen victim to the 'LET'S PUT A NUMBER ON CERTAIN PEOPLE'S PEN NAMES, THEY'LL NEVER NOTICE!' too. O.o *Plots* Thanks a lot! I don't think I've seen you in a while. ^^  
  
MzSyaoranLi: But I wanna be Mz. Syaoran Li. =( Thank you! :D  
  
ac4cherryz: You sure know how to lift a girl's spirit. J Thank you, that made me feel fuzzy inside. o.o  
  
snowylove-angel: Hey again! Thank you, always the encourager. =D early morning dawn: Thankies! ^^  
  
Carmela-chan Yes, I will read your fic. ^^ *Goes now* x.x I nearly forgot. Thanks!  
  
Stardragon: Thank ya! As usual. =P  
  
sylversuicune-88: Jeez, everybody wants S+S. Go figure. =P Thanks once more! ^^  
  
janice: Janice-san! Hey! Thanks, kiddo. :D  
  
Dark Godess: You flatter me. Are you sure you're new at that? =P Thanks. :D  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: My fellow cynic! We need to start a cult here, I say. O.o Of course it won't be fullproof. Pftt. Thanks!  
  
SweetBabyGurl: Lol, I know I am terribly slow. And thank you for the suggestion, but I think I have this planned out, well, a little. X.x Thanks for always reviewin'!  
  
meinien: meinien! Hey there! Such a silly little child. =P But a very funny one at that. ^^ Li is a baka, isn't he? =O Thanks a lot! =D  
  
kawaii kitty5: Thanks! ^^  
  
Dragonia-Darkwood: Such a mystical type of pen name. I love it. ^^ Thank you!  
  
Toki-chan: Yay! Thanks.  
  
Sakura-jr17: Lol. =P At least you're older than me. x.x Thanks!  
  
iris dreamer: I'm use to rainbow-dreamer too. x.x Author to Author, huh? Heated debate of the century! Clash of the Titans! Who updates slower, may I ask? XP Thanks. =P  
  
ms-silent: Thanks and more.  
  
Game Gal: Thank you. There's a movie like my story? O.o Uh-oh. o.o But I am an original! *Whines* =P  
  
Jiruru-chan: I like Mei-Fa too, one of my better OC characters. ^^ Thanks!  
  
Red-Emerald: I don't understand myself either. =X Thanks!  
  
Tania: Yes. In my opinion, writing should be like a river. o.o Yes, it should. =P Thanks! :D  
  
sakura_li: A new reader! =O I hope you're having fun. ^^ Thanks for giving my fic a try.  
  
Kawaiicherry: I try to update. What does that mean anyway? Pfft. 'Update'. But really, I do. *Lies through her teeth* Thanks so much! ^^  
  
Wolf Heart: Thanks. Lol. =P  
  
Flame Aura: I like character development, I think it's the most important thing a story could have. Among the plot. So I try to not rush things. Thank you very much.  
  
Sweet Madison: Lol. Silly, silly. T_T (Is that copyrighted?) Thanks again! :D  
  
Illusion Warrior: Thank you! =D  
  
Night of the Raven: I will always write more. Thanks!  
  
Heather-and-Hezzer: I am glad ya like my humble fic. Thanks, and I will write more. X.x  
  
Cherry Jade: Thank you. :D  
  
Ewoki: Hey again! *Bump* What does that mean anyway? O.o Since we're on the subject. =P Thanks again, thanks for all your reviews. =D  
  
Waiting: Update = Done. =P Thanks. =)  
  
Blue Heabven: Thanks a lot!  
  
SOFIA lOJA: That makes me feel nice inside. =)  
  
Milk and honey: Thank you ^^  
  
Food-luva: I wuv food too. =O  
  
Okay, now that that's done.. Onto the actual story. x.x  
  
"This must be the place." A pair of deep green eyes glanced up at the fancy sign of the Italian restaurant. "Sakura, there really is no point being nervous." She scolded herself. The auburn haired woman took a deep breath, shook her head at her own nervousness and reached for the door.  
  
It was warm, loud and filled with shouts and laughter inside.  
  
She'd never been anywhere like it.  
  
As her eyes roamed the small restaurant, she caught families joking with one other, children giggling, and adults talking openly.  
  
Smiling unconsciously, Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of oregano and let her ears soak up the noisy surroundings. The place was so lively; it sent a warm sensation through her veins.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She was in heaven. As a child, this had been all she ever wanted.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Dazedly, she opened her eyes at the brief touch on her shoulder. Blinking once, she realized that she wasn't a child anymore. Remembering where she was, and what she came here to do brought her back to reality. as did seeing the man in front of her.  
  
"It's so noisy in here," The man began to walk as he held onto her wrist, half dragging her to his table at the quieter end of the eatery. "I take it you didn't hear me."  
  
Sakura stared up at him. Yes, this was reality all right, she thought to herself. Zing Cheng was real enough. He was wearing a black suit that matched his equally black hair, which was groomed neatly and very tidily.  
  
A smile touched his lips as he watched Sakura study him. "I don't think you heard me that time either."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
He laughed. "I was calling you earlier, and you didn't seem to hear me."  
  
"Oh." Sakura felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment. "It's really loud in here." And I was daydreaming.  
  
"No kidding." She really was adorable, with her rosy cheeks. He couldn't seem to remember the last time he had dated a woman that could still blush. It must have been high school.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" Sakura asked, thinking of something to say to get the conversation rolling. The sooner they talked, the sooner she could leave.  
  
"Not that long." He gave her a sincere smile. "I'm glad you're taking the time to get back to my message and coming out to talk on such short notice."  
  
Her answer was in her smile.  
  
Cheng slid her a menu. "Would you like something to eat first?"  
  
She had already eaten a little before she left the mansion and didn't plan on eating, just talking. "I'm fine, thank you." She replied politely.  
  
"Are you sure?" He browsed his copy of the menu and handed another to her before she was able to answer.  
  
Absently, Sakura picked up the menu and glanced at the bright, vivid pictures on its cover.  
  
"My treat," Zing peaked at her through the top of his menu. "Personally, I think it's the best Italian cuisine in all of China."  
  
No doubt he's been all over China, probably all over the world and sailed the seven seas as well, Sakura thought to herself, with a twinge of envy. But he has earned it, and that was what was most important. "I've never really tried Italian food before." She admitted, and looked up to see his reaction.  
  
He raised his brows. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura placed her menu back onto the table with a feminine grace. She knew what was in store for her now; a river full of pity would be headed her way, sweeping her into the ocean.  
  
"I don't think you should have told me that," He gave her a grin. "Now I must insist that you try something."  
  
Sakura laughed. "No wonder you're a lawyer!"  
  
Her laughter was pure, like nothing he had ever heard. "Will you order something now?" He asked softly.  
  
"Alright," She smiled. "Just a little something."  
  
Cheng placed their orders and the two ate in the midst of the surrounding laughter and noise.  
  
He watched her as she took slow spoonfuls of the noodles. She had been telling the truth; she had not tried Italian in her life. "You like?"  
  
Sakura picked up the napkin and wiped the red sauce from the corner of her lips. "It was heavenly." She pushed back her empty plate. "I've never had anything like it."  
  
He laughed. "So you've told me."  
  
Feeling comfortable with her adversary seated across the table with her, she decided to make her move. And why should she be in such a hurry anyway? She wasn't and wouldn't allow herself to be intimidated by him. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Amused at her bluntness, Cheng smiled. "Getting anywhere?"  
  
"No where in particular." She gave him her sweetest of smiles, realizing he was referring to the case. He was wrong if he thought she was inexperienced enough to not know what she was doing and tell him anything.  
  
"Well," He drawled, deliberately misunderstanding her. "Court is in session in a few days."  
  
"So it is."  
  
He stared into her pools of deep green; there was a glint of mischief sparking in them. It was the look of a child planning to spit into his teacher's coffee mug.  
  
"Do you believe Jin-Jin Chin is what is best for Mei-Fa?"  
  
"If I didn't," He eyed her with amusement. "Do you think I would have taken the job?"  
  
Seeing the devious twinkle in his dark brown eyes, and the trace of sarcasm in his answer, Sakura frowned.  
  
Cheng leaned back in his chair as his brows lifted up. She was like a little girl stuck in a fairytale. "Truthfully Sakura," His voice was soft and patronizing. "I'm sure a grown woman such as yourself realizes by now that honest pursuits are a waste of valuable time."  
  
"What are you saying?" Sakura's voice was softer than his.  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders. "It's how it works, Sakura." He said. "Especially in our line of work, I know you understand, and you're new at this. But I am certain you will catch on."  
  
Sakura understood fully what he was saying. She had heard of lawyers like him, ones that lied, cheated and abused their status to get what they wanted. "Why did you become a lawyer, Cheng?" She asked quietly and calmly.  
  
Somewhat surprised at her question, he found himself at a loss for words. Which practically and almost certainly never, ever happened.  
  
A small smile spread itself on Sakura's lips. "I became a lawyer to help people." She explained when he remained quiet. "Initially, I had wanted to become a doctor," A little laugh escaped. "But I faint at the sight of blood, which would have been a very bad thing had I chosen that line of work."  
  
Cheng watched her she continued her story.  
  
"Ms. Elena gave me some suggestions when she saw how distressed I was. I guess I looked pretty gloomy moping around here and there. I really had my heart set out on becoming a doctor, there were so many sick children, many younger than me at that time." She paused and saw Cheng's confusion. "I grew up in an orphanage." Her voice held no shame.  
  
"What was it like?" He asked impulsively, it seemed that she was drawing him towards the conversation against his own will. One of the most dangerous qualities an attorney could possess.  
  
Sakura assumed he was asking her about the foster home that she grew up in. "Let's just say you were never with privacy. Contrary to popular belief, it's not as bad as it is portrayed on movies or television." She smiled, amusedly.  
  
"I'm an only child."  
  
"In a way, I sort of am too." She offered.  
  
Cheng's expression softened. "You have this way of speaking to people, Sakura. I better be careful around you." Obviously she wasn't aware of her own talent, he watched her blink. "Anyway, my family has always been rich. All the males have become lawyers, it's only tradition."  
  
"Oh." Sakura responded. "What about you? Did you want to become a lawyer?"  
  
"My family doesn't work that way, Sakura." Cheng shifted in his chair, his eyes becoming an intense dark brown. "It doesn't matter what I want, it's what has always been done." Her eyes were locked with his. When she didn't reply, he grinned. "Plus the pay ain't at all bad."  
  
"Then what did you want to do?" She asked gently.  
  
Cheng hesitated before responding. "Never had much time to think about that." He lied.  
  
"It's okay." Sakura smiled and started to get up from her seat. "Thanks for the meal, I've never had anything quite like it." On impulse, she stuck out her right hand.  
  
Still wondering what she meant by her first words, he absently reached out his hand to shake hers, a little amused at her eagerness.  
  
"I'm sort of glad I faint at the sight of blood." She gave him a jaunty smile as she dropped her hand to her side. "Good luck on the case, Mr. Cheng."  
  
He raised his dark brows. "You too, Miss Kinomoto."  
  
"You'll need it." Sakura laughed good-heartedly.  
  
He watched as the young woman walked out of the door. "Somehow," He said quietly. "I don't doubt it."  
  
***  
  
"I've ordered the flowers, the food, new curtains," Yelan Li paused as she placed one elegant finger to her chin. "Yet, something seems to have slipped my mind."  
  
"Mother!" An agitated Li ran his fingers through his thick mass of chestnut coloured hair. "You've been planning all day, I'm tired of running in and out my own home. In fact, I'm tired of sitting here and watching people run in and out of my own home." He slumped down on the nearest chair.  
  
Yelan checked off another box on her long list of remaining objectives. "Xiao Lang," She looked up for the first time. "It isn't as if you would do any of this, son."  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time throwing some stupid party for people I have no real intention of getting to know any better."  
  
"Ah, that is just the problem."  
  
Li waited for his mother to continue. "Yah?"  
  
"Do you think these curtains are suitable enough, Xiao Lang?" In her arms she carried a large piece of silk fabric.  
  
"Forget the curtains," Li groaned. "What problem?"  
  
"Yes," Yelan smiled. "These curtains will work wonderfully." Check.  
  
"Wait a minute," Li narrowed his eyes. "I know where you were headed."  
  
The woman smiled. "Then you agree?"  
  
"I don't need, nor want a wife, mother."  
  
She frowned. "You only learn from past experiences, my son. You will need a wife soon enough. When you meet the right young lady, and when you do, I only hope you have enough sense in that stubborn head of yours to hold on to her before she slips away." Yelan gave her son a hard look and continued. "If you had a wife, you would not even need to worry on meddlesome tasks like this. We love this stuff."  
  
One corner of his mouth lit up. His mother could be so old-fashioned at times.  
  
She shook her head at his grin. "Now, how about these flowers?" Yelan moved with gracefulness as she carried the handful of tulips into the next room.  
  
Li sighed and frowned to himself. "Stupid banquet." He muttered. An annual banquet was held every year, it was sort of a party for all the cooperate top dogs to attend. The truth was, he never really bothered to socialize with any of his rivals, let along his business partners. He would attend every year, but only because it was expected of him. While there, he would linger by a dark empty corner, stay for as shortest of time possible, and then hightail it out of there without a care in the world.  
  
This year would be different.  
  
His mother had volunteered to play hostess for the stupid party this year. His own home was to be the vessel for the tedious activity. And to think she had the nerve to blame him! Well, it wasn't really his fault the first love of his life was nothing but a shallow, flirty gold digger, was it? No. Not love; lust. There was a difference. He probably wouldn't ever fall in love, now that he really thought about it. And no one would ever love him for him, how could they when they never really looked underneath everything. He represented money, wealth, and connections. Yes, only the truly lucky ones love and are loved.  
  
"Would you like any help with that?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Here, take them." The man pushed the boxes into her arms.  
  
The sweet voice tugged him out of his thoughts. He even found enough energy to stand up.  
  
"What's in here?" The voice was muffled from behind a few cardboard boxes. "They sure are heavy."  
  
Hell, he suddenly managed to summon enough energy to stride towards the front door.  
  
"Beats me," The dusty deliveryman chewed on his gum and dug into his overalls for the bill. "You guys ordered it, not me."  
  
Sakura wavered as she entered the door of the Li mansion and kept walking rapidly to keep the boxes from tumbling over.  
  
"Hey!" Li stood his ground as the boxes slammed into his chest. "Hell, what has my mother ordered now?"  
  
"Oh!" Sakura tried to sneak a glance around the boxes. "Li! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to slam into you."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"If you'll just move, I'll have everything under control again." She tried to take hold of the boxes again, but Li was in the way. Actually, he was the one carrying them in his arms now, not her.  
  
"Sakura," He tightened his hands on the boxes and frowned. "What are you doing carrying all this junk?"  
  
"Actually," Sakura crossed her arms, not liking his tone and caring even less for his frown. "I'm no longer carrying them. And I apologized for bumping into you, Li. So, if you'll kindly let go of the boxes, I'll finish putting them away."  
  
He raised his brows, wanting to laugh and strangle her at the same time. "This isn't your job." He set the boxes on the floor and started out the door.  
  
"I was giving that gentleman a hand!" She followed after him. "Where are you going now?" She stopped beside Li, who was now standing face to face with the deliveryman.  
  
His amber eyes radiated as he glared at the puffy faced, short man. "This your gentleman?"  
  
"I'm sure he appreciated my help, Li. You can stop staring at him like that now."  
  
"I have no idea how the lady came to the conclusion you were a gentleman, but I can assure you that you are anything but." He towered over the man with his height and intense eyes. "Now, if you cherish your limbs, you'll apologize to her this very minute."  
  
Horrified at Li's rudeness, Sakura glared back at him. "I offered to help him, Li." She said through clenched teeth. "Isn't that right, sir?"  
  
The overweight man hesitated.  
  
Li's eyes burned into him.  
  
"Terribly sorry, ma'am. It was very ungentlemanyly of me to have passed you those boxes like that."  
  
"Oh, for goodness sak-"  
  
"Shoved." Li's voice was dangerously soft. "You shoved the boxes at her if I recall."  
  
"Shoved." He swallowed.  
  
"Now leave, don't let me see you again."  
  
"Yes sir." With lightning speed, the man leaped into his huge truck and sped off.  
  
Li grinned, satisfied. He turned around and went back inside. It would be any second now..  
  
"Li Syaoran!"  
  
Ah, it was like music to his ears.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She demanded, her hands on her hips. "You embarrassed him, that was incredibly rude of you."  
  
"Princess," He watched her face. "The man had the manners of a wild boar."  
  
A slight smile appeared on her lips. "He's worked all day, he was probably just tired."  
  
"Always the guardian angel."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
He kind of liked the way she was following him. "It means what it implies." He sank into the luxurious sofa, testing a certain something.  
  
She stopped in front of him, standing and glaring at him with those pretty green pools.  
  
Aw, damn.  
  
"If he ever comes back, do you promise to apologize to him?" Her hands were rested on her hips.  
  
She sounded so sincere; it was hard to keep from laughing. "I think it's safe to say he won't be back anytime soon."  
  
"Then you promise?" She looked skeptical.  
  
"He won't be back."  
  
"He might."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Not only is he successful," Sakura lifted both her brows. "But he's also psychic!"  
  
He chuckled at her obvious sarcasm.  
  
Sakura sighed and placed her palm to her forehead. "Every woman's dream."  
  
He grinned. "You go too far, ma'am, but alright, it's a promise." He supposed it was worth it to see her smile at him for the first time today.  
  
"Thank you." She turned her attention to several boxes around the room. "You're moving?"  
  
"I wish." He replied. "My mother's hosting this banquet for the cooperate world." He made a face.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Sakura brightened. "It sounds like fun." She suddenly had the image of a grand ball.  
  
"If you call socializing with a bunch of shallow snobs fun."  
  
"I bet they're not all like that."  
  
"Of course they're not all like that."  
  
"See?" Sakura smiled. "I'll bet a lot of them are really worldly, and very classy."  
  
He saw the stars in her eyes and decided to keep his cynical comment to himself. "You want to come then?" It sounded more like a demand then an invitation.  
  
She was looking at him as if he had grown horns on the side of his head.  
  
"I mean," He stammered. "You-don't-have-to-if-you-don't-want-to." He amended quickly. He seemed to have developed quite the irritating habit of babbling whenever he was around her. His sisters would have a fit if they could only see him now.  
  
"Oh no," She shook her head; she hadn't meant to offend him. "It's not that, it's just. Well, do you think it's allowed?"  
  
"Allowed?"  
  
"Yes." She agreed lamely. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you, Li."  
  
"Embarrass me?" He raised a brow. "How could you possibly embarrass anybody?" He didn't let her reply. "It's my banquet, after all. Of course it's allowed."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"And besides," He added. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway."  
  
Sakura gave him a look. "Of course it matters, I mean, I'm not exactly in the same class as you, Li."  
  
"And I don't give a damn, Princess."  
  
"After all, you're on of the most respected people I've ever met." Her hands were behind her back and she had started to pace. "No, I won't let them talk about you."  
  
"You are a stubborn little thing." He grinned. "But I'll have you know, I've never cared for anyone's opinion of me."  
  
"I know how cruel society can be an-"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Screw society."  
  
Sakura's green eyes widened and shined with laughter. She started to laugh. "Li!"  
  
"Then you'll come with me?"  
  
"Yes, Li." Her eyes sparkled. "Consider it a date."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, your highness."  
  
A light pink stained her soft cheeks. Sakura gave him one last smile and ran upstairs.  
  
He couldn't help but do the same as he watched. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such a sense of contentment. Well, almost. If she called him 'Li' one more time, he would surely explode.  
  
***  
  
"Will you be needing this gift wrapped, ma'am?"  
  
"Sure," The dark-haired woman handed the young female clerk the handy credit card. "Why not? Charge it on this."  
  
"No problem," The clerk smiled widely as she reached for the wrapping supplies. "Is this for your daughter, ma'am?"  
  
The woman's brown eyes glanced at the teddy bear she had carelessly picked up on the nearest shelf. "It's her birthday," She lied easily with a fake smile.  
  
"That's wonderful!" The clerk beamed. "How old will she be? What's her favourite colour? Would you like me to wrap it in pink? All little girls love pink."  
  
She frowned at the eager clerk's rapid fire of questions. "Just wrap it in pink, okay?"  
  
"Of course," She wasn't deterred by the woman's frank attitude. "How about a bow? Ribbon? What colour do you think goes well with pink? Yellow? A bright yellow!"  
  
She ignored the mindless chatter, and glanced impatiently at her watch.  
  
"Here you are, ma'am." The girl handed the fancy box to consumer. "Wish your daughter a happy birthday for me!" She waved dramatically as the woman turned her back and left the toy store.  
  
Using her hand, she brushed back her hair and put on a pair of designer sunglasses as she opened the door to her expensive sports car. She thrust the box in the backseat and adjusted her mirror to see her own reflection.  
  
"You'll be mine soon enough." The tires squealed as she pulled out of the parking lot with speed. "Sorry Cheng," She grinned. "It's not that I don't trust you, but there's too much at stake."  
  
She stopped at the red light and pulled out a small phone. After dialling the number, a male voice answered.  
  
"Li."  
  
Damn. She flipped the phone off and frowned. "Not today, but definitely tomorrow. You'll be mine then."  
  
***  
  
Consider it a date!?  
  
Consider it a date!?!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto buried her face into a pillow. "What on earth were you thinking?" She sat up. "Way to take Meiling's advice, Sakura." She sighed.  
  
Way to keep the plan foolproof.  
  
There was just something about Li Syaoran that she was attracted to. She'd never felt such a strong force about anybody before. Why Li? He was clearly still fuming from whatever it was he had with Chin.  
  
But he wasn't a bad guy at all. Sakura smiled as she walked over to her desk. He cared about people. If he didn't, would his daughter admire him so much? She blinked when she realized that he had come to her rescue with the deliveryman. Even if he was a little rude. It dawned on her that he was rude because of the way she was treated.  
  
Like a Knight in Shining Armour.  
  
Where'd that come from? She wondered. She'd never thought of anything so absurd before.  
  
With another whimsical sigh, Sakura slipped on her dark rimmed glasses and did what she always did when she was distracted. She did what she enjoyed the most. Her work.  
  
Too bad her work was getting a little too personal.  
  
***  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Eriol narrowed his brows.  
  
"Mind your own business, Hiiragizawa."  
  
"You look sort of different." The blue-eyed man grinned. "You're not your usual grumpy self."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong," Eriol raised his hands. "It's a nice change."  
  
"Always happy to please."  
  
"Oh, well, that's more like it." He kept the same evil grin on his face. "Found a lover?"  
  
"Screw off."  
  
Eriol laughed wholeheartedly. "Do I know her?"  
  
"I'm taking Sakura to the banquet." Deep down, he admired Eriol Hiiragizawa; admired him enough to confide in him.  
  
"Are you now?" Eriol slapped his shoulder. "I knew you possessed some ounce of intelligence in that small head of yours."  
  
"How I envy your wit."  
  
"Yah, well," He smiled. "And how is your girl doing?"  
  
My girl. Li smiled unconsciously. "She accepted my invitation." He bragged unknowingly.  
  
His dark blue eyes rolled heavenward. "I meant the case."  
  
"I suspect everything is fine," Li replied. "Then again, she hasn't spoken to me of it since a while ago. She would have come to me if she had any problems, I would think."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that," Eriol wiped his glasses on his shirt. "Sakura's an independent woman, at least from what I've seen." When Li did not reply, he continued. "Have you thought of the outcomes of the case?"  
  
Li remained still, his dark amber eyes watching his friend's face.  
  
"Well, at any rate," Eriol announced. "I'm sure our Sakura will do her best."  
  
"I know she will." Li's voice was almost too soft to hear.  
  
"If she doesn't win." Eriol directed his gaze to the window. "What will you do?"  
  
Li's attention was also focused on the window. The bright, warm sun was out. After a moment of silence, he returned his gaze to Eriol's. "That's to be said."  
  
Eriol frowned. "You won't regret it, will you?"  
  
Li clenched his fists, anger suddenly boiling up in him. "I thought you knew me much better than that, Hiiragizawa." His voice was once again dangerously soft.  
  
Eriol grinned. "Just testing."  
  
"No matter what happens," Li declared, still fuming at the ludicrous suggestion. "I will never regret meeting Sakura."  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was satisfied.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I am happy to say that the trial will commence in a couple of chapters. Hurray. I need to thank you all for being as patient as you always are. And don't worry, the layout for chapter thirteen is already in progress. That should be good news, as I usually think as I type. Which is the major reason why my chapters take so long. =P Tell me what you think, and I do give out notifications. =) Just leave your addy, and I'll drop you a line when I update. Thanks, once more. -Ash 


	13. Thirteen

Disclaimer: CCS = CLAMP's. *Cries a river*  
  
Whoa. Like, it's an update. Thanks for all your support. =)  
  
Trial of Fate  
  
By AshN  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The woman was decked in a deep green evening gown that fell just below her knees. The material was made from the finest of silk and by the most experienced of seamstresses. A scarf of a darker shade was draped loosely around her shoulders.  
  
She really was breathtaking.  
  
Though the gown wasn't too alluring with its round bodice and long lacy sleeves, no. It was the woman in the dress that attracted attention and caused jaws to drop and eyes to stare.  
  
But she wasn't alone.  
  
A man was with her. He had a sinful grin plastered on his face as he enclosed his hand around the woman's wrist. Even from far, you could still see that his grip was gentle and soft. It was then that the woman turned to look at him; her expression could not be seen. Instead, her elegantly curled hair swayed back and fourth as the man led her away from the crowd.  
  
The dreamer tossed and turned frantically in her sleep.  
  
He had brought her to the garden.  
  
There were rows and rows of flowers of all kinds. He held her hands as he guided her down the concrete steps; they stopped under an old tree with pink flowers. The woman's face was tinted with a lovely flush as the man looked down at her.  
  
She said something that made him laugh.  
  
In irritation, the dreamer squeezed her pillows as tight as she could, for the dreamer could only see, not hear.  
  
The couple stayed that way for a while. A moment later, the man must have said something that alarmed the woman. She took a step back, but not before the man's strong arms reached out and wrapped themselves around her waist.  
  
The woman's eyes widened, but then relaxed.  
  
The dreamer still could not catch a glimpse of her face. She kicked at her blankets in frustration.  
  
The man's golden eyes were intense as he whispered in her ear. He brought his head up and brushed a tendril behind her ear. With profound tenderness, he reached for her chin and tilted her face up towards his.  
  
"NO!" The dreamer had had enough.  
  
Mei-Fa's small hands had her blanket in a death grip. She was panting as she tried to regain breath.  
  
"No" She repeated again, her voice muffled. "Please, no."  
  
She had never had this particular dream this intense before. From experience, she knew that the day was fast approaching, her dream was about to become a reality soon enough. It was as if she had been sitting there, in front of the couple --She couldn't remember anything else being so fierce. Though she had been close, very close, she still had not been able to catch a glimpse of the woman's face.  
  
"Why?" Mei-Fa's amber coloured eyes blinked. "Why can't I see you?"  
  
With one last sigh, Mei-Fa slipped out of her covers and into her fluffy slippers. She couldn't possibly go back to sleep at this rate. She couldn't see who the woman in her vision was --but the man was her father.  
  
Why couldn't she just dream about the Princess and her Prince again?  
  
***  
  
"Who made these?" Eien Fujitka chewed on the chocolate chip covered muffin. "They're damn good." His mouth was full and his speech came out muffled.  
  
"Such a flatterer." Meiling shook her head with a grin as she poured herself a glass of milk.  
  
"No, really," He brushed a hand through his blonde curls and took another mouthful. "Who baked them?"  
  
Meiling laughed as Eien struggled to retain an expression of innocence on his face. She threw an oven mitten at her fiancé.  
  
"An angel's answer," Eien sighed dramatically. "I hope you won't mind if I take several of these to work."  
  
Meiling's red eyes glowed with joy.  
  
"Or maybe I'll just save myself the trouble and take you instead." He grinned.  
  
Meiling opened her mouth to respond, but a male voice beat her to it.  
  
"Good mornin'."  
  
The couple turned their heads at the cheerful voice.  
  
"And how are we today?" Li Syaoran sat himself down at the dining table. He was dressed causally in a white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. A shower had left his dark brown hair a devilish wet mess.  
  
The blue-eyed man raised his eyebrows a fraction. "Are you supposed to be Li?"  
  
This earned another laugh from Meiling.  
  
"If that was suppose to be funny, Fujitka," Li smiled, not at all deterred. "You failed miserably."  
  
Eien shrugged and leaned back on his chair, his hands behind his head. "Just checking, that's all."  
  
"Your, uh, disposition seems rather um, sunny today, Li." Meiling observed, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Yah." Eien added, studying the other man. "Something's wrong."  
  
Li chuckled. "You two are quite the pair," Another smile. "Have I ever told you that?"  
  
"Good god, man." Eien looked slightly amused, and slightly bewildered. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"It does seem strange," Meiling quipped. "But I think I like him this way."  
  
"But it's damn weird."  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm any different," Li responded. "Why don't you kiss my as-"  
  
"Whoa," Meiling cut off his blasphemy. "There's good news, isn't there?"  
  
"Maybe the man finally got himself a woman." Eien muttered.  
  
"Screw you."  
  
Meiling ran her fingers through her long raven black hair, impatient. "Good news on Mei-Fa's custody case?" Her ruby eyes brightened with hope.  
  
"Nothing new that I know of." It seemed to him that everyone was asking him that these days.  
  
"Then what is with that goofy grin?" Meiling folded her arms to her chest.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" A small voice came from the hallway.  
  
"Mei-Fa!" Meiling smiled. "You're sure up early."  
  
"Good morning, everybody." She rubbed her eyes and stepped into the eatery room. "I had a dream, and couldn't sleep."  
  
"Mornin' Kiddo." Her father waved.  
  
"Here," Eien grabbed a muffin. "Have one of these, they're good."  
  
She accepted the muffin with pleasure. "Thank you, Eien." She turned to her father. "Daddy? Can I talk to you?"  
  
Li smiled at his daughter. She had her hair tied up in two small braids; he'd never seen it like that before. "Sure, kid."  
  
"Can we go to my room?" Her eyes were eager.  
  
"What's wrong?" There was suddenly concern in his voice.  
  
"Just follow me." Instead of leading the way, Mei-Fa went behind her father and started to push him towards the stairs.  
  
He gave one last look to the couple in the kitchen before he was dragged upstairs.  
  
"Cute kid."  
  
"Mm-hmm." She agreed with a sigh. "Makes you wonder about her heritage."  
  
"Li? I agree."  
  
"Eien!"  
  
"I know," His handsome face turned sincere. "We talked about this just the other day."  
  
"I know, I know," She raised her hands into the air. "Cheng's clean." She paused. "Sort of."  
  
"So he's good as his job," Eien drawled out. "It's natural that everybody would want him as their attorney. He plays to win, and that's exactly what the players want."  
  
"And he'll take any job that comes his way given that the client is willing to pay enough." Meiling finished with another sigh.  
  
"The man lacks morals."  
  
"But only if the pay is good."  
  
"Of course, a crooked lawyer, if you will." Eien looked distraught. "Unfortunately, there are way too many people in that line of business to track."  
  
"But he's one person."  
  
"One very clean person," Eien paused. "Figuratively speaking. Actually, it's not illegal. Every citizen has a right to his or her rights. He can defend whoever and however he wants. Lie and/or cheat."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"My other conclusion would be that Cheng's little mind holds no knowledge as to whatever Jin-Jin really wants Mei-Fa for."  
  
His fiancé looked thoughtful. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Cheng's a pawn in her game; the puppet being pulled by the strings. Whatever it is Mei-Fa has that her mother wants so badly is well worth the trouble of this whole custody issue." He explained. "Think of what she's paying, if anything, Zing Cheng does not come cheap."  
  
"Makes sense," Meiling agreed, admiring his cleverness. "She was never the type to share anything."  
  
"Right." Eien stood up. "Whatever she's after, it's big."  
  
"How big?" Meiling eyed him crucially.  
  
"Perhaps the ex-husband doesn't even have a clue." Eien looked up. "That big."  
  
"Li? Not knowing?" Meiling looked befuddled. "That's crazy."  
  
"I know." He agreed softly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's Operation Jin-Jin time." Eien grinned, twirling his car keys around his fingers.  
  
Meiling groaned. "Be careful, Eien." She paused, then added: "And behave."  
  
"Always."  
  
***  
  
Mei-Fa sat on her bed, a frown on her face. With a wave of her hand, the bedroom door slammed shut.  
  
The door crashed.  
  
Except it wasn't nearly loud enough to vent her frustration and anger.  
  
The little girl twirled her finger in mid-air and reopened the door once again. She watched as this time, she made sure to open the door the entire way. Mei-Fa squeezed her eyes shut and flicked her hand towards the door, as if she were swatting a fly.  
  
This time, the door crashed against its frame with a loud thud.  
  
"Daddy," She spoke up to the ceiling. "Why is it that you don't believe me?"  
  
Her earlier conversation with her father ended up with Li smiling and ruffling her hair. He had told her that she was such a silly girl, and that children dreamt all the time. This however did not mean that these dreams actually ever occurred in real life. Actually, he seemed certain of it.  
  
She hadn't warned him about the woman. That would have been a little too weird. She had simply told him about her dreams in general, mainly, how each and every one of them had always came true.  
  
Even before she told him, something inside of her already knew that he wouldn't believe her. The last time she tried, that intense flame in his eyes wasn't there, it was no different this time.  
  
This wouldn't do at all.  
  
The Princess and Prince will never have each other with another lady interfering.  
  
***  
  
"Your Honour," Sakura paused and gestured her right hand with a small wave in the air. "If it pleases the court."  
  
"How about this colour, Sakura?" Tomoyo sat on Sakura's bed, studying her variety of fabrics.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura glanced at her friend absently. "Oh Tomoyo," She sighed. "I think I lost my confidence."  
  
Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at the lawyer practicing her lines. "I don't see why you bother to rehearse. Honestly, you're a natural. And you excel in the heat of the situation."  
  
Sakura didn't hear her. She was now pacing back and forth, attempting to act out the court proceedings. "I need a judge." She snapped up her head to look at Tomoyo. "But you'll do, Tomoyo. Just sit there while I address my case." She looked thoughtful. "And it would help if you could act like a judge too."  
  
She rolled her amethyst coloured eyes. "Not this again, Saku."  
  
"The mirror just doesn't cut it." Sakura strolled over in front of Tomoyo. "I think this would work better if I had an audience too."  
  
"Stop worrying, and listen to me." Tomoyo set the deep green fabric aside. "I've seen you in progress before, and all this nervousness is for nothing." She said as matter-of-factly.  
  
Sakura looked skeptical. "Sure. Now will you be my judge?" She watched as her friend lifted her brows and shook her head. "Alright, fine. You don't have to act the part, just sit there."  
  
"I have to get your gown done first." Tomoyo's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Oh no," Sakura brought her left hand to her temple. "The banquet is tomorrow night!"  
  
"Mm-hmm," Tomoyo smiled. "You deserve some fun in your life."  
  
She breathed in and out. "Why on earth did I agree to go?"  
  
"Mutual attraction." Her grin was devastating.  
  
"Whatever. Our relationship is strictly platonic." Sakura muttered. She started to recite her lines once again, stopping and pausing every so often, unaware of the lurking shadow at her bedroom door.  
  
"Platonic, huh?" The male voice sounded amused.  
  
Sakura was the first to recognize the voice. Slowly, she turned her head until her green eyes met his amber ones.  
  
"Li-san." Tomoyo greeted with a laugh. "Then you disagree?"  
  
Sakura didn't let him answer. "Don't you work or something?" She accused.  
  
He shrugged with a grin. "My business, my rules."  
  
"Oh." She said lamely. "Well, I'm working, and you're interrupting." It was the best thing she could come up with, given the circumstances. She had major work to do, and couldn't let any distractions get in her way. Li Syaoran was the master of distraction.  
  
He raised his brows. "I was wondering if you cared to develop our, as you said, 'platonic' relationship over lunch later." His tone held a trace of mockery.  
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this wasn't happening. She could literally feel her face heat up. It felt like she was on fire. She must have looked like a tomato.  
  
"Hot?" Li smirked, his amber eyes glowing.  
  
"Sorry. Busy. You have to go." Sakura grabbed a hold of his arms and pushed him out the door. She shut the door and listened as he walked away. Her ears were able to pick up his last words as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Platonic?" He had muttered. "Like hell. I'll show her platonic."  
  
"Now," Sakura tried to regain her composure, but Li's last words were still spinning through her head. "Where were we?"  
  
Tomoyo brought the pillow up to her face, doing her best to conceal her smile.  
  
"Don't you start, Tomoyo." She threatened.  
  
Tomoyo didn't bother with the pillow any longer; she thrust it playfully at Sakura and startled to laugh happily.  
  
"I need a glass of water." She muttered in a similar way as Li had done.  
  
***  
  
Time was running out, she couldn't wait any longer for the bastard to leave his house.  
  
Jin-Jin Chin pulled her car out of the bushes where she had been staking the Li mansion for all of the morning. It was now past noon and there was still no sign of Li stepping out of his home. Damn him.  
  
She parked directly in front of the huge home and reached back for the wrapped box she had effortlessly bought the other day. As she did, Jin-Jin kept her gaze glued on the door.  
  
The blonde came out again.  
  
This must have been the hundredth time the man has stepped in and out of the doorway. If she remembered correctly, the nuisance was Li's cousin's boyfriend. What was her name? Ah, Meiling.  
  
She really had no idea what the blonde was doing. It seems that he was outside breathing in the air or something. He shrugged his shoulders while lifting his arms, as if he were working out. Then, he sat down on the porch and pulled out a magazine. He thumbed through it, apparently very engrossed.  
  
"Whatever." Jin-Jin muttered as she opened her car door with one hand and the gift clasped firmly in the other. She slid out and straightened her red dress. With elegant sophistication, she walked up the marble steps to the front door.  
  
He raised his chilly light blue eyes to meet hers when she reached the porch.  
  
Jin-Jin was a little taken back at his cold eyes. They reminded her of how ruthless and cold that bastard could be.  
  
All of a sudden, he grinned. "What's up, Ms. Chin?"  
  
She nearly stuttered. "I'm sorry, have we met?"  
  
"They call me Eien." His eyes were lit with mischief. "And I believe we have, actually." He pretended to think, looking thoughtful as he placed a finger to his lips, subtly indicating her rudeness.  
  
The message wasn't lost on her. "I'm sorry," She smiled for the sake of it, her tone turned out sarcastic. "It was awful of me to forget."  
  
She watched as the blonde waved it off as insignificant. She frowned. "I have to business to attend to here, now if yo-"  
  
"So," Eien cut in. "What are you here for?"  
  
"That's none of your business." She informed him starkly.  
  
He smiled. "Fair enough." The blonde reached for the door. "On my behalf, come right in."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. Just what was he playing at?  
  
The inside was just as she remembered it to be, nothing but the best for Li Syaroan.  
  
"Now," Eien was smiling again. "Who is it that you have your business with?" He stopped and continued again. "Pardon me, I, of course," He informed. "Will go and fetch them for you."  
  
"What are you, the butler?" She sneered.  
  
"A civil servant's work is never done, ma'am." He told her frankly, still with the same cheerful expression on his face.  
  
All hell broke loose when the master of the mansion descended the curved stairwell.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
"Hey Li," Eien turned. "Ms. Chin is here for business matters, you remember her, don't you?"  
  
The roar almost made her deaf. She swore underneath her breath. "Still the loud and obnoxious bastard, hmm?" She commented bitterly.  
  
The furious man ignored her. "You let her in Fujitka!?" He was now standing at the doorway, yelling at the other man.  
  
"Can't deny a lady, now can we, Li?"  
  
Li swore, but calmed a little when he heard the light trace of mockery in Eien's voice. He turned to Chin. "What the hell do you want now?" He noticed the wrapped present she held in her hand. His anger returned.  
  
Eien winced and braced himself.  
  
"You have no right to give Mei-Fa anything," His eyes glowed bright gold. "Furthermore, she does not and will not accept anything from you."  
  
"That hurts," Jin-Jin pouted. "But I'm her mother. I always knew you were heartless, but this is unbelievable."  
  
"What on earth are you all-" Meiling stopped when she came around the corner. "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily. This woman had already done so much to hurt Li, Mei-Fa and the rest of the family. Why was she here?  
  
"You're all making more of this than needed." The woman let out an inelegant snort. "I'm here to visit my daughter," Her eyes were on Li when she mentioned this. "There's nothing wrong with that now, is there?"  
  
"She doesn't want to see you," Li dangerously informed her. "You are no mother to her."  
  
Jin-Jin made a face at him. "Why don't we let Mei-Fa decide on that?"  
  
"I am her father and I'll do whatever it is I have to do to protect her." An irritated Li bit out.  
  
Jin-Jin smiled as sweetly as she could and batted her long, curly eyelashes. "We wouldn't have this little problem now if you bothered to file for child custody a couple years ago, hmm?"  
  
"Get the hell out of my house before I personally throw you out!" Li's threat came out as a roar.  
  
Sakura, who had been hovering at the top of the stairs watching the ridiculous dispute, spoke for the first time. "Li-san," She waited until he turned around and gave her his full attention. She knew she had it when his angry amber eyes softened and stared right at her. "Let her speak to her daughter, as the other parent, you have the right to witness whatever it is she has to say."  
  
"Sakura." He said quietly. "What are you doing?"  
  
Jin-Jin's lips immediately curved downwards in a fierce frown.  
  
Eien, who had been watching Jin-Jin's every move nodded. "That sounds reasonable enough."  
  
Upstairs, Mei-Fa was standing behind Sakura, gripping her shirt with both hands. "What does she want to speak to me for, Sakura?" She whispered.  
  
Sakura looked down at the brave little girl. It had been her idea to want to oblige to what Jin-Jin had come here to do. Mei-Fa had heard the screaming and yelling downstairs and ran straight to Sakura to inform her of who their guest was. Not that Sakura couldn't have guessed. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to." She told Mei-Fa once more.  
  
"I have to," She insisted in a small voice. "It's the only way to make her leave, then we can go back to being a family again."  
  
"It's a mother/daughter talk," Jin-Jin snapped downstairs. "You wouldn't be interested."  
  
"She's four years old." Meiling narrowed hers eyes and pointed out calmly.  
  
"Just ask her," Jin-Jin smiled smugly. "She wants to have a relationship with her mother."  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"I'll talk to her, daddy."  
  
Li glanced up to see his daughter emerge from behind Sakura, where she evidently had been hiding. Sakura was looking at her, her emerald green eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Mei-Fa!" Jin-Jin smiled brightly. "Do you want to talk to mommy?"  
  
Mei-Fa saw the flashy box Jin-Jin held in her hands. She wondered what she was here for. Her mother had never bothered to buy her anything before.  
  
"With Li." Sakura stated firmly.  
  
"Alone?" Jin-Jin voice held false hope. "Mommy bought you a very nice present, sweetie."  
  
Mei-Fa gave her father a small smile, knowing he was about to protest. She squeezed Sakura's hand for the same reason. She took a deep breath. "Okay, for a little bit."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. All of a sudden she remembered the scene at the coffee shop, Mei-Fa had been terribly frightened. She needed to do something, but what could she do when her father wasn't able to do anything. Her eyes darted over to Eien, he remained motionless. Li's eyes were murderous.  
  
Jin-Jin's smile was horrifying as she started her way up the stairs.  
  
"We'll wait by the door." Eien nudged Li on the shoulder. "She'll call if anything goes wrong."  
  
Reluctantly, Li agreed.  
  
Sakura had already beaten them both to it.  
  
***  
  
"This is for you," Jin-Jin handed her daughter the box. "Go on, open it."  
  
Mei-Fa defiantly disobeyed as she set the box aside.  
  
"Such spirit." Jin-Jin smirked.  
  
Summoning up all her courage, Mei-Fa spoke. "What did you come here for today?"  
  
"Why," The browned-eyed woman laughed to herself. "To give you this gift, of course."  
  
"Am I supposed to believe that?" Mei-Fa's eyes burned.  
  
"So like your father," Jin-Jin reached to stroke her hair. "Who did this for you? It's very elegant."  
  
Mei-Fa tried to get away from her mother's touch. "Sakura did! And she's going to save me from you!"  
  
Disgusted, Jin-Jin withdrew her hand. "Ah yes," She started. "The bastard's new toy." She watched as Mei-Fa clenched her hand in a small fist. Jin-Jin let out a hoarse chuckle. "You think she'll keep me away from you? Keep dreaming, little one. Do you have any idea how much you're worth?"  
  
Her hands tightened.  
  
"Go on," The woman eyed her fists. "Use that special power of yours on me."  
  
Mei-Fa's eyes widened in surprise at what she had just heard.  
  
"Little fool," The woman threw back her head. "Did you honestly think I didn't know? What do you think I wanted you for? That I actually loved you?"  
  
"I never wanted your love, Jin-Jin."  
  
"Face it," Jin-Jin delivered. "You're a freak, and I only want to use it to my own advantage."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Mei-Fa asked. "Daddy and Sakura are right outside, I don't understand." She was still in shock. How had Jin-Jin figured this out? She had always done her best to keep her talent hidden -Like super girl.  
  
"You never did notice," Jin-Jin laughed again, a terrible sound. "Well, of course you didn't. You started acting strange since you were sleeping in your crib. I am your mother after all. I knew something was strange when the mobile above your head was constantly spinning, even when I had it turned off."  
  
"T-then you've always known?" Mei-Fa stumbled.  
  
"Kept it away from that bastard too." She said proudly. "He wouldn't have done anything, he's different than I am. Sure, he's cruel when he needs to b-"  
  
"Stop it." Mei-Fa said, not wanting to believe this. There had been an incident when she was just two and a half. The ball she had been playing with had bounced into the cellar downstairs. Her gut reaction was to go down and retrieve it, which was what she had done. All of a sudden the door had slammed shut, she had thought she had accidentally closed it with her powers, but she knew now that wasn't the case. Jin-Jin had done it. She knew this because she tried to use her powers to open it, but Jin-Jin had nailed it shut. Why else would she have felt the need to nail it shut so quickly if she didn't know?  
  
Jin-Jin Chin was crazy.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Now, now," She said happily. "Don't be like that. But you're probably wonder why I'm telling you this, hmm?"  
  
"Not really." Mei-Fa said bravely.  
  
This disgruntled Jin-Jin.  
  
"You're insane, and you'll hurt someone I love if I ever told."  
  
A little happier that she held the upper hand, the woman nodded. "You were always such an intelligent child."  
  
"After all," Mei-Fa continued, her voice monotone. "You locked me in that cellar because it would make daddy sad."  
  
"So you can put two and two together!" Jin-Jin applauded. "That bastard really was scared, he thought he lost you. He really would do anything for the people he loves. Such a fool."  
  
She was exactly like her father, and Jin-Jin knew it.  
  
"I'm sure you know where this is going," The evil woman drew out. "Not only will I hurt Sakura should you tell anyone about this conversation, but it will probably hurt your father as well. Since he seems to have developed something tender for that slut."  
  
Mei-Fa gritted her teeth together, her fear for herself was no longer there. She was now frightened for Sakura. She could never let anything happen to Sakura. Her father would be hurt too, Jin-Jin was right. Sakura would get hurt because of her, if she ever told. She didn't doubt Jin-Jin for a second.  
  
"Since you seem to be in agreement, this is my expectation."  
  
Mei-Fa waited for her to say more.  
  
"Come the day of the trial," She grinned wickedly. "You will make a special request to the judge to live with your mommy. You will tell them I have always treated you well and you couldn't ask for anymore than that."  
  
Mei-Fa closed her amber eyes; all of a sudden she was very tired. She nodded. She nodded for the sake of Sakura.  
  
To be continued.  
  
There, done. What do you think of Jin-Jin? Oh, but she is evil. Tell me what you think. =D It's been fun. I sent out notifications last chapter, but somehow I don't think my hotmail was working that day. . Sorry if you didn't get anything and found this chapter today. But I shall attempt to do so this time as well, and pray it works. =P  
  
By the way, this one is nearly finished, I think. A few more chapters to go. I'm starting a new story soon, look for it. And it's a ghost story as well, with lots of character development. =)  
  
If you know any lovely InuYasha fics, would you please tell me? Thanks. =P I've caught InuYasha fever, it would seem. 'Til next time. -Ash 


End file.
